Upcoming Shadows
by Chris's Adorer
Summary: This is the sequel to "Little Brother, Big Brother" - long awaited! More adventures for Piper, Leo and their family - with their newest addition: Chris. R&R please!
1. Back to normality?

Alright, as the title will predict: This is my sequel to my other story. I know you've been waiting for a long time to read it. Sorry, the actual life has happened and I totally forgot about that. Nevertheless, I hope you're going to enjoy it and let me know what you think at any time!

* * *

**Summary: **Grief and joy are felt in the family yet shadows are rising up. Leo is torn and what roles do Kira and Zankou play? Read to find out what the Halliwells have to face now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Charmed_. If I did, we would have seen this on screen.

* * *

**A little recall as what had happened at least on LB,BB:**  
_Chris managed to kill Gideon with Excalibur and Wyatt was his witness. Meanwhile Victor, Phoebe and Paige helped Piper giving birth to Chris, and Leo went to Chris as Wyatt came down. The father saw his son die and the Shadow helped the birth. There was an exchange of a letter in between while Prue guided Chris to the afterlife._

* * *

**1. Back to normality?**

_SPIRITS' GUIDE_

As Prue arrived with a ghostly Chris in the afterlife, they were greeted by Patty and Penny. The elder women kissed the boy and guided him to a portal which was glowing.

Confused the boy turned around, "What's going on? What are you doing?"

"You're needed at home. Your destiny is waiting," Penny exclaimed and shoved the boy harder.

"Wait. What destiny?"

"You'll see when you are there. And now go! Your family's waiting."

Suddenly Chris grinned at his three relatives and ran through the portal, making the three women sigh in relief. Yet knowing that their living relatives needed them now, Penny, Patty and Prue looked onto them, waiting for any call.

* * *

_MANOR – TWO MONTHS LATER_

To sum it up: Leo is locked in his own hell, Piper takes care of her boys and tries to reach her husband while Phoebe and Paige just struggle through their lives. If there were any demon on the run, they'd be killed by Wyatt who protects his baby brother, his hero, with all his might.

However, Wyatt was orbing around the house, helping his Daddy with his sadness, his Mommy with his baby brother and himself. It's not that he didn't like it but he's just two years old! Something has to happen – NOW!

Piper knew where Leo was. In the attic, reading a letter their son had written. Died and born on the same day and that was something any human could not combine well. This family, however, must. Taking care of her boys distracted the mother from her pain, because anyone needed her. At least, her Dad was there and helped her dealing when Leo couldn't.

Phoebe and Paige tried to distract themselves with work, yet it seemed to be in vain. Nothing they did helped and the older of the two was getting a headache at home and the younger one was looking for a new job – at Magic School. Mostly, because the pupils there needed a new guide. If the school stayed opened, her nephews could go there too.

And Leo? He didn't even know or realize all this. The father only clutched his son's letter and tears ran over his face. Reading this letter time and again, he didn't know how to feel. Couldn't even face his baby son and Wyatt was the only contact to the outside world. He knew he had to change but was not able to yet. Forcing himself to read the letter a last time, his tears were only running and Leo just sobbed,

_Hey Dad, _

_when you're reading this, you may lost and earned me on my birthday but don't worry. You will see me grow up this time and that's why I'm writing to you now. _

_Today I was given a glimpse of the future and so I must warn you about the Avatars who are after you. Better your powers but I beg you to refuse. It's not good for you, believe me. What you can do though is to clip your wings, become a mortal and you get old like Mom. As I said, watching Wyatt and me grow up will be enough fun for you two. Believe me, I speak of experience. _

_Anyway, please listen to me, Dad. Whatever the Avatars will offer you, don't take it! And Dad, don't cut yourself out off our lives. I need you and so do Mom and Wyatt. The whole family. Please, Dad, we all need you. Don't miss so much!_

_All the best, _

_your baby boy_

_Chris_

_P.S. If need be, show the letter to anyone!_

Carefully folding the letter and pocketing it, the man finally was on the healing way and could now help his family. And he wanted to see his baby boy! It was time to face the reality. With all the consequences. Yet as typical for the Halliwells, just as something went right, another one did wrong.

The moment Leo joined his surprised family, he took his baby boy from his wife. Cuddling and just holding him, the man could see what he had missed. Giving Piper a kiss on the cheek and Wyatt one on his head, Leo was ready to take over his natural part in the family again.

A jingling sound was heard. It was Roland who looked sadly at the family of four. "I'm sorry to disturb you as you were just starting to heal," the Elder explained. "But Leo is on trial. He needs to come with me now!"

"What for?" Piper asked confused and angrily. "What has he done? And in case you hadn't noticed, my boys need their father!"

"I know and am aware of that fact but I don't have the permission to tell you, though I want to. Please, go with it and Leo returns sooner to his family."

"Okay," she whispered and grabbed Leo's hand for help. "But can we, as the Charmed Ones, see what Leo is on trial for?"

"I'm afraid not, Piper. He has to face this alone but won't be fully. You have friends among the Elders." Roland knew what he was talking about, yet Kevin's latest drawn picture showed a dark future. The Elders had to act quickly!

"I'm going," Leo determined, giving his baby son to his mother and all three of them a kiss. Going over to Roland he said, "I'm ready. We can leave."

Roland nodded and mouthed to Piper only 'Paige' and both men orbed 'Up There', leaving a mother with her two boys behind.

Instantly the woman yelled for her littlest sister, "Paige! Bring Phoebe with! You're both needed! Pronto!" Seeing how Wyatt held his hands over Chris's little ears made her smile. "Sorry, boys! Mommy just needs some help from your aunts."

As if on cue, Paige with Phoebe orbed in. "What's up, Piper? We were kinda busy, you know."

"Leo is on trial and we're not allowed, so Paige, you already have good contacts in Magic School, right?" Piper wanted to know, playing with her boys. She just wanted Leo back.

Briefly the younger sisters looked at each other confused. Phoebe comforted her older sister while Paige answered, "I do have but what for?"

"Finding out what's going on 'Up There'. What else."

Paige nodded and orbed away while Phoebe took Wyatt in her arms. "So Leo's back?" Her sister nodded, holding her baby tight. "Don't worry. He'll be back, because Leo knows what's at risk here."

Piper accepted nodding and cuddled her boys from time to time. Both sisters occupied their new members and waited for anything to happen. Soon Paige joined and all three sisters only waited.

* * *

_MEANWHILE IN KIRA'S LAIR_

There was a coming and going in the Seer's lair and this was slowly getting on her nerves. It seemed as if half of the underworld knew Zankou was out in the open now. Great, and any demon wanted something from her. Wonderful, would she ever have a life again?

"You can if you help us," a voice said and all of a sudden, everything was quiet in the woman's lair. "So Kira, will you?"

"Oh, it's you. I was wondering when you'd show up. I'd expected you earlier, you know," the woman explained with crossed arms over her chest. "What do you want, Alpha?"

"As a Seer I thought you knew." The Avatar smirked at her. "By the way, have you seen the present Zankou?"

Kira began to pace. "What if I knew? Anyway, I do know who you are really after. By testing the boy's power you've changed your mind. So Gideon played fully into your hands, just not the way as intended."

"We didn't give the boy the vision for nothing, did we? You know us." Alpha looked at her curiously. "Have you had any guests from 'Up There' here, woman?"

"As if I tell you." The woman went with her fingers over the man's black shirt. "I know what you want to achieve but I doubt the sisters would ever leave their baby alone."

"We'll see, Kira. We'll see." Alpha pushed the woman away. "So, where's Zankou? He's here, isn't he? His future self left him in your care, afraid of his partners back then."

"When you all know, why are you here, Alpha?"

The leading Avatar now circled the Seer. "We may need your services, just like Zankou did. And we may fulfill your inner wishes, Kira. Like to become a human."

Kira looked shocked at the Avatars. "How do you know that?" Silence. "But I'd beg you to give me some time to think about it, okay? I'm sure you also have other things to do."

Again a smirk. "You are right. Are two weeks enough for you?"

"Make it one month and we'll have a deal."

Alpha bowed slightly and the group of Avatars left the place unseen. Instantly the noises were back and Kira sighed relieved. What should she do now? There had to be a solution. Freeing Zankou was out of question – for now?!

* * *

_UP THERE_

As Leo with Roland reformed, he was instantly reminded of Chris's Tribunal but now he was on trial for whatever reason. The father had a wild guess but could wait for the moment. He only wished to be there for his sons. Even now.

"Leo Wyatt, you are here for letting a fellow Elder, your mentor Gideon, die. Though not by your hands, yet you offered the idea. Therefore you are put on trial," one Elder explained calmly, looking at his former colleague. "What do you have to say for your defense, Leo?"

Leo closed his eyes and sighed. "I was only trying to protect my family. Gideon was a threat to my boys and that from the start as you know. What is wrong with that?"

"It was an Elder, one of us and so are you. Since Chris is out of reach, someone has to pay. Besides, we feel a new threat and could really use your help for defending this." All Elders hoped for a wise decision but that was completely uncertain.

Another sigh. "I can't promise you anything since I'm on trial and I'd really like to know what you'll have to say. No matter what, I'll stay to my promise – to my boys."

Roland suddenly smiled. "I take it you'll need a lawyer, preferably Cole Turner if possible, right? I'll see what can be arranged."

Leo nodded. "Thanks, Roland. And yep, you read my mind correctly. If Chris could manage it, why should I not? Anyway, what about the girls and my boys?"

"If Paige goes to Magic School next time, she'll find something useful." Roland twinkled his eye. Someone cleared their throat behind them. "What is it now, Zola?"

"The Tribunal is ready. We can go."

The three Elders only shared a look, saying nothing to each other before orbing away. Just in the moment they were gone, Kevin came out running – with drawn a picture in his hand. Obviously there was only one choice left, because this was kinda important. Their future depended on this.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

Wyatt entertained his baby brother with orbs and touched the baby from time to time, to show him he was there. Mommy and the aunties were also there and watched them, he knew but only one could help here: their Daddy.

Piper, however, saw this and begged silently her baby sister, "Can you orb to Magic School again and see if anything has changed, please? I'd like to have some good news at the moment."

Paige took her older sister's hand. "Don't worry, I'll orb over. Besides, I don't think these two will need us at the moment."

"Just go, Paige," Phoebe said and elbowed her baby sister to hurry. "I'll watch over these three. We need information at first. You are our best choice."

"I know. See you soon." The youngest Charmed One orbed away...and returned just as quickly with a note in her hand, it seemed. "Guys, I found this at Magic School. For all of us."

"Dada," Wyatt offered and his little brother grinned, better squealed excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Piper couldn't help but ask her son who only shrugged. "Paige, read the note, please! It's the only way to find out."

Paige nodded and opened the small note but was irritated as the letters seemed to be false. "I can't read this. Whoever wrote this was crazy." She handed the note to her older sisters.

Phoebe took it and looked at her nephews, again. "Maybe it's not for us to read, or is but only with the boys' help. It'd make sense," she suggested. "It's worth a shot, don't you think?"

"Okay," Piper agreed and took the note from her younger sister. After this, she took her boys into her lap and instantly the letters became words. "Oh, cool. You're good, Pheebs but the Elders' words make no sense. **With ****the ****Shadow ****is ****the ****Light ****and ****with ****that ****a ****way ****to ****Heaven.** It's quite strange."

The youngest sister was deep in thought. "Wait. Didn't you all see a Shadow right before Chris was born? Like our Shadow in the house, you know."

Unnoticed, the mentioned Shadow had slowly gone into Wyatt, making him speak for itself. "Don't worry, Charmed Ones," the two-year-old said in a deep voice and the three sisters turned to the boy shocked. "I need someone to speak with you!"

"Oh." Piper looked at her baby and saw black eyes and Chris was quiet...and trusting. "Can I ask you why you chose my baby?"

"I make it simple: Chris will once be able to control me. A special power. It could have been before but it didn't happen and that's why I took my chance now."

"Okay," Paige said and gestured to the note in Piper's hands. "In this note, the Elders suggest that you could help us to go to Leo who's on trial."

The boy grinned suddenly. "No problem. Just link your hands and I'll send you above. Don't worry, you won't be seen. I'll keep waiting here."

Stunned the three sisters looked at each other before doing as told. In an unhuman speed the little family reached the Tribunal chamber where they'd been before. It was quiet and they could see that Leo was crying and held a letter in his hand.

Placing Wyatt with Chris down on the floor, Piper wanted to run to her husband but her sisters held her back, because they would be out in the open then. Though seeing Leo this sad, they wondered what had happened.

Soon the trial went on and all three were confronted with their past, especially the recent one with adult Chris. Everything circled around Gideon and the hate was immediately back but there was nothing they could do. Tears were running down their cheeks.

* * *

_MEANWHILE WITH KIRA_

The Seer was pacing around a statue with bees over it. She hated her situation at the moment and what the Avatars offered was kinda crazy, in her eyes. Also their plan to get a Halliwell.

"You know you brought me into a delicate situation here. All kinds of demons want you and I don't want you to be freed. What will happen to me then?"

The woman rubbed her temples. She wanted to live more than anything but Zankou's letter could be helpful, or not. Again, all was in change and all circled around the Halliwells, and especially the new baby. Damn!

"Is there someone who could help me?! I just don't know what to do." A deep sigh went out and she heard a faint, unknown sound, making her turn to the source. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. I know you are torn inside. On the one side you want to help but on the other side your 'services' are needed by anyone, be they good or evil. And Zankou didn't help either. You know your fate, don't you?"

Kira could only nod. Who was this to know her inner wishes? "You are also torn, I can feel but you don't work for the Avatars, do you? Because Alpha also knows this." She groaned. "Wonderful. I really don't know whom to believe anymore."

"Don't worry, Kira. All will come in time." And the being was gone.

Truth to be old, the Seer was more confused than ever. This 'being' was definitely not the Nexus, what she would have felt, but what was it? Maybe the Shadow of the Manor or a different being who knows anything and anyone. Well, it was getting interesting more and more. For both sides.

Going through her long hair, Kira really needed to sit down for a moment. Seemingly bad beings want her to be good, and stay this way and well, the good guys do the opposite. Great, this world couldn't get more confused. It seemed as if the whole cosmos were thrown out of joint.

However, the Seer was still torn. The Avatars, Zankou, all these people want something from her but what does she want for real?

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Hope you'll leave some comments behind and I try to answer them this time around. ;)

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	2. Accused of being a father

Leo and his case in front of the Tribunal but shorten only!

* * *

**Summary: **Grief and joy are felt in the family yet shadows are rising up. Leo is torn and what roles do Kira and Zankou play? Read to find out what the Halliwells have to face now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Charmed_. If I did, we would have seen this on screen.

* * *

Thanks to anyone who set this story on their alert and all.

* * *

**2. ****Accused ****of ****being ****a ****father**

_THE __TRIBUNAL, __AGAIN_

Leo Wyatt sat at one of the tables alone, wondering that it wasn't that long ago when Chris had been here. It was strange. Still, though he was an Elder but he felt alone, and defeated. Now he was here for being a father, a husband and just a human being.

Adair cleared his throat. "Leo Wyatt, you are accused of being indirectly responsible for killing an Elder. Your mentor, Gideon. In that case the Tribunal will only remain with Aramis and me and we can't allow you to have Cole Turner as your lawyer. You are on your own."

"I see," Leo whispered slowly. "Does that mean I'm alone against all Elders? That isn't fair, is it? I thought we were better and had learned."

In return all Elders looked stunned at each other and quickly Kevin and Roland went over to Leo's side. All others remained where they were. So it was three against a … mass, so it wouldn't be easy, right?

Odin spoke up, "If you don't mind, my dear Adair and Aramis, I'd like to be the speaker of us Elders." He noticed how Leo looked up at this. "We all know of the new threat and could really use Leo's help in this."

The man stood up. "Oh, so for this I'm good enough for you but when I defend and protect my family, I'm the bad guy. What kind of double moral are you living?"

"We don't sit on the dock, Leo. Anyway, are we ready to start now or shall we wait until hell freezes over?" Odin said calmly but he was angry. For him, Leo was the ever right man for being an Elder. His family distracted him from his real position: The one of an Elder.

Adair and Aramis, as the current head Elders, looked at each other and debated silently it before agreeing with this wish. Yeah, well, they were here for it. "Okay, we can start now."

Odin stood up, once again, and began to pace. "I think it'd be best if we could see how Gideon really died, yet the room where it happened was sealed. Unfortunately, we don't have any witness, do we?"

Leo's hands turned into fists. "Too bad, isn't it? Well, Gideon wouldn't share anything, would he? None of us saw it. Oh, and by the way, Odin is part of this little conspiracy. Better yet, he's the only one left!"

Odin walked straight to Leo … and slapped him! A shocking murmur went through the Elders. "How dare you!? You're only an Elder because of this unfortunate Titan incident." Well, he had plans with Leo but obviously these weren't wanted by him. That left only one option.

Leo was in shock. That he didn't foresee, yet he couldn't believe it. Okay, he was used to it by Piper but one of the Elders?! Now the father stood up angrily, "Chris saved you! He put himself into the line of fire several times. For you, for anyone. So don't **you** dare to question him after his …" He stopped and sat down again, crying.

Silence followed the two outbursts. It was already clear where this trial was going to lead to. To a fight of values.

* * *

_INSIDE __THE __BUBBLE_

The three sisters watched with interest the starting trial but were at least happy to still have friends among the Elders. But what Odin did was the last straw and Piper was ready to blow Odin up.

"Piper, think about your boys! And Leo! Besides, we don't want to lose our advantage in this bubble!" Phoebe quickly said, hoping to calm her older sister down. Not an easy task.

"Piper, please," Paige added in a sad tone. "The boys need their parents, both of them! For life, and especially now."

The mother watched her babies. Wyatt was holding Chris in his arms in a protective way and his shield was raised. Slowly she knelt down. "I'm sorry, boys. I didn't mean to scare you but I'm just worried. About the whole situation."

Wyatt turned to his baby brother in his arms and their eyes met. A silent communication passed between them. "It okay, Momma," the elder boy tried to speak and still held his brother's tiny hand. "We love you."

"I love you too, boys," Piper said smiling and hugged her boys tightly. "I promise Daddy will be back. Either with our help or on his own. Daddy wouldn't leave you two – for good."

Wyatt nodded and so did Chris. It was more giggling. "Dada."

"We need to do something," Paige said after some silence. "Leo needs our help and Odin should be sent to hell if you ask me. Anyway, Phoebe, do you still have those visions in your head? From Magic School and the one by Gideon."

"Barely but maybe I can remember them on this circle," Phoebe replied stretching her arms. "You are right though. If only we could do anything for him. And I'm out of ideas at the moment." She sighed deeply.

And so did Piper. "I'm not really sure if we can leave this bubble. I mean the Shadow created it for us, just to watch and not interfere. We have to stay calm, no matter how hard it will be."

The two younger sisters shared a look but remained silent, knowing that their older sister needed some reassurance – for herself and their two nephews. Leo was too important for their family.

* * *

_OUTSIDE, __THE __TRIBUNAL_

Roland and Kevin laid a supporting hand on Leo's either arms. What Odin had done caught them off guard but with the rest of their colleagues, they were just disappointed. With angry eyes.

"Odin, are you nuts?!" Roland said standing up. "What the hell were you thinking? Leo and Chris helped us with the Titans. They practically saved us!"

Kevin continued, "Tell me, Odin, you are part of this conspiracy, aren't you? Gideon, Sigmund and you had already put Chris on trial, yet fortunate for you, these two are already dead. Sigmund by Gideon's hand and Gideon by Chris's. And what now, dear Odin?"

Roland had sat down again while Odin started to pace. "You two know as well as I do that the gathering storm is coming and we need all the power we have."

"What gathering storm?" Leo wanted to know curiously.

Roland turned to him. "We feel a great power arising and this power is a threat to us. We don't know where this comes from. It just is. All we know is that this power is very ancient."

"You aren't talking about the Avatars, are you?"

Shocked silence followed Leo's simple question. All eyes were on him. Immediately Odin's hands were on Leo's table. "How do you know? How can you?! Where did you get this information from?" he asked incredulously and curiously, of course. This was too important – for the Elders. To survive.

Now Leo smirked. "So now you want information from me? And here I thought I was on trial for helping my son to defend himself against Gideon. What do you want for real, Odin?"

"That you stay one of us! To help us defeat these Avatars. You are our main source now," said Odin. Smiling he continued, "You are right though. We should concentrate on this case. You helped your son instead of the Elders, your company."

"Oh, I'm working for you now? Interesting. Still, I think the family is our basis what the majority of us seemed to have forgotten." Furiously Leo's hands landed on the table. Standing up he continued, "Then the hell explain to me, why did you let me marry Piper and have children together?"

"That's not our main topic here. Chris killed Gideon, an Elder, whom he was serving as a whitelighter. As far as we've heard, he used a sword to kill him. Excalibur which belongs to Wyatt as I recall." Odin began to pace again. Why couldn't Leo see that he was needed here and not down on Earth, as a mere mortal? He needed to see that, no matter what.

Roland and Kevin smirked at each other before the older Elder spoke up, "Obviously our memo didn't reach you. You are not up to date. The sword Excalibur has always belonged to Chris. We were blind before Chris Halliwell has the greatness and strength to lead us into a good future."

"Bullshit!" Odin snapped, hitting the table hard. "That's impossible! This little lying bastard should lead us?! Into a great future as well. Pah, I really doubt it. We all have seen what kind of a man Chris was. Working with demons to get what he wanted. Just a selfish little boy who wanted his family back. Not worth the legendary sword Excalibur."

Leo was seething with rage and only Roland's and Kevin's strong hold on his arms held him back. "What do you know about him? You have no right to question his motives! Absolutely no right!"

"Don't I? Your own son killed your mentor! You say to defeat himself and his brother, because Gideon was about to prevent the same future Chris came from if you remember. It was for the Greater Good."

"Greater Good?! That's your pathetic pitiful excuse for killing my baby boy." Suddenly Leo stood up and walked away, not really away as he was with the Tribunal. "I'm not here on trial but only for helping you to defeat this new threat. I'm going and clip my wings! I made a promise!" He orbed away.

Roland and Kevin saw no other choice than to follow Leo as Kevin had seen things which Leo needed to know. Orbing after the man, the other Elders turned for help to Odin who was just shocked. Muttering under his breath, the Elder orbed away, followed by the others.

The two Tribunal Elders, Adair and Aramis, simple shrugged and slowly vanished from view. There was nothing left to say.

* * *

_THE __BUBBLE_

"What do we do now?" Paige wanted to know but could already see the answer written on her older sister's face. "Why do I even ask?" she whispered, hopefully not heard by her sisters.

"If it's safe to move this bubble, that's the big question," Phoebe said, deep in thought. "But I think it could work. Maybe."

"We don't have time to philosophize on this. Paige, why don't you just try to orb and we'll see what happens," Piper suggested, taking the boys into her arms. Unnoticed the boys shared a look while their Aunt orbed all of them.

* * *

_GOLDEN __GATE __BRIDGE_

The soon former Elder landed on the top beam of his favorite spot. As well as his youngest son's. Tears were running over the man's face and he couldn't stop them. The Elders are just hypothetic in their morals, all of them, except Roland and Kevin.

Just as the man was about to jump, orbs appeared and revealed Roland and Kevin who shouted, "Leo, wait! There's something you need to know! It is about Chris and this new threat!"

Leo stopped immediately. "What? What do you mean?"

Kevin just handed him two sheets of paper. "This is something I drew after you'd discovered Magic School. At first I'd seen you as an... Avatar as you said but then, all of a sudden, it's changed. Something must have happened-with them, to them, I don't know. Anyway, the second picture shows..."

The man quickly switched the papers... and gasped. "What?" he asked shocked. "No! This can't be true! I won't let that happen!"

"I'm sorry, Leo," Roland apologized sadly. "It's still onto you what you want to do. Be a mortal or stay an Elder? It's a hard decision."

The father of two boys wiped his tears away and asked the younger Elder, "Can I keep those?" Kevin nodded. Folding and saving them, Leo turned to the other Elder, "No Roland, I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I'll clip my wings and find a way to keep my boys safe! That's final!"

Kevin still had a question. "What if you need healing after your fall? We could remain for some time?"

"No, I want you gone," the man said. The two Elders simply nodded and orbed away. Taking a deep breath, he whispered to the Heaven, "Chris, I'm doing this for you and hoping it's right. I love you, my son."

Spreading his arms out, Leo let himself fall down the bridge. Landing kinda hard on the sidewalk, the man stood up and slowly walked to his destination: the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

_THE __BUBBLE_

There was a collective sigh of relief as their relative landed safely on the sidewalk below the Golden Gate Bridge. The kids clapped their hands happily and signaled to be home.

"Okay, I take it this is a sign that we can or should go home now," Paige quipped with a hand over her heart.

"Well, then. What are you waiting for? Orb!" Piper demanded, holding her boys tightly. Phoebe only grinned. "Now!"

The three sisters, with the two brothers, linked hands and orbed back home where the bubble immediately bursted.

* * *

_HALLIWELL __MANOR_

As Leo entered his home, he saw his boys, sitting on their blanket playing and the sisters trying to read a book seriously. Key word: TRYING, because they couldn't hide their smiles at seeing Leo back home.

"Okay, did I miss anything or why are you smiling?" Leo wanted to know curiously. This was clearly not the Charmed Ones' way. Reading?! Maybe Piper but as a pupil only.

"No," Phoebe replied smiling. "We're just glad to have you back. And also in one piece. We feared for the worst, especially Piper." Her older sister slapped her on the upper arm. "You see."

Leo rolled his eyes, sighed and hugged each sister briefly, more of his wife naturally before sitting down on the blanket with his boys. "I'm a mortal now which requires Paige learning to heal as she's the only whitelighter here." Pulling Chris into his lap and Wyatt onto his leg, he continued, "Is that okay for you?"

Paige looked nervously at her sisters who only grinned and shrugged. Not helping here. "Well, I might if you help me." Leo nodded. "Then it's settled. I learn from you."

Piper walked to her husband and knelt beside him. "What's wrong, Leo? I can see that something is bothering you. What has happened now?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about. It's just that I'm free now. No jingling, no calling, no nothing. That's a dream come true for me."

His wife kissed him. "It's okay, honey. You're back now and I love you for doing this. You're really my man." Her husband blushed a bit. However, she could read like a book. "I'll take Wyatt for some time while you'll talk with Chris. I see you want to."

Grabbing her older son, Piper gave her sisters a look which they read right. Following them, the eldest sister brought her baby to his bed, playing with him and his toys. Hoping to entertain him.

Leo pulled Chris in front of him, looking into his green eyes. "I love you so much, my baby. I won't let anything to you. You're too precious. Like Wyatt."

Since they were close to the kitchen, Chris wanted to show his Daddy something but how should he voice this? "Da."

"What?" Leo asked bewildered. Looking at his baby boy, he didn't know what he wanted to say. "Did you say Dada?"

As they came closer to the Nexus, there was a voice. "I think he was pointing to me," the Shadow offered.

"Shadow or Woogey?" Leo requested stunned. The Shadow only grinned. "Well," he continued sitting down, "the Avatars are after Chris now. Any ideas?"

"That's an interesting development, I have to admit," the Shadow spoke, hopefully confidently. "I didn't foresee this but I'm helping you. Count me in and now tell me what Chris had told you about these Avatars?"

Leo nodded briefly and told the Shadow everything he so far knew about the Avatars. It was in basics this what his son had offered in his letter. He hoped that the Shadow would prevent Kevin's picture what its assured. Then it vanished.

It was late at night when the father finally laid his baby boy into his crib. The boy was already sleeping and Leo always touched his soft skin. It felt good not to be alone but this upcoming danger was taking its toll on him. He only hoped that the Avatars wouldn't come so soon.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Hope you'll leave some comments behind and I try to answer them this time around. ;)

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	3. Destiny's call

Chris's wiccaning and some interesting news!

* * *

**Disclaimer for all chapters: **I don't own _Charmed_. If I did, we would have seen this on screen.

* * *

lizardmomma: Thanks for the first review and stay tuned!

* * *

**3. ****Destiny's ****call**

_SIBLING __RIVALRY?_

The sisters and Leo were expecting jealousy from Wyatt to Chris, the new baby but obviously big Chris had helped him understand what it is to be a big brother. From time to time, they could see how Wyatt patted his baby brother lovingly and kissed him on the forehead. They smiled at the boys.

"Why isn't he jealous?" Paige wanted to know silently. "It is strange to see, you know."

"Maybe … maybe Chris helped, to adjust," Piper stuttered nervously. It was clear the mother was not over her son's death. "Yet we should prepare everything for Chris's wiccaning. It's time, I think."

"We can summon Grams and Mom, and also invite Daddy," Phoebe said, rubbing circles on her older sister's back. "I think all will be thrilled to see the new baby. And … they need to know about the other's one destiny."

Leo swallowed hard but offered, "I think Penny and Patty already know but Victor doesn't. It wouldn't be easy to tell him if he didn't know it. But I agree that we should prepare the wiccaning."

"Alright," Piper said, taking charge as the eldest sister. "Let's call Dad and give the boys time for playing."

The parents and aunts slowly walked out of the room. Wyatt watched them go and then took care of his baby brother, again. There was no jealousy, because he could feel that the man who saved him and the baby were one and the same person. One word, however, flittered through time: HERO and it was burned into his mind.

Still, something big was going on. That Wyatt could feel and also that this had to do with his baby brother. It was great power but Wyatt's first priority would always be his little brother. Playing with his brother's fingers, he wondered if they may have a little power rivalry later on. Maybe.

* * *

_KIRA'S __LAIR_

The men in black were back and Kira was already annoyed by their presence. It was their whole appearance and opinions. As if an Utopia would work in the human world. People, in general, are not made for this. The Seer sighed.

"So, woman," Alpha began smiling. "Have you come to a decision in our case? Our time window is short and soon. His power is amazing and we could use it."

"I see," Kira replied knowingly. "Anyone thinks the Twice-Blessed child is powerful but the true potential is …"

" … is in his younger brother. We could taste it." Alpha stood up straight and demanded, "Kira, what are you going to say to our request?"

The woman began to pace, rather nervously. "You see Zankou had already left me with an impossible task, guiding his past self and with that saving me as well. And both sides want something from me! What about my own wishes, eh?"

"Kira, we'd provide you anything you wish for if only you help us NOW!" Alpha nearly begged the Seer. Clearly a sign that the Avatars were getting desperate. How far would they go to achieve their goals?

Kira's pacing increased. "I don't know. What you want sounds tempting but from experience I know there's always a flaw. But if you get the child, in whatever way, I fear for the consequences. To the world."

"Think whatever you want but we are in hurry. It's time to make our move."

"Ah yes, the wiccaning. They are about to do it. Soon." Kira looked at him curiously. "Why do you need to do it now, anyway? I don't understand."

"Well, he's completely clean, innocent. Open for anything and we can form the boy. After our wishes. It's simple important," Alpha offered, hopefully and in a sweet tone. Though his patience was wearing thin.

A deep sigh escaped the woman's lips. Looking into her pool, she only offered, "When the ghosts are there to bless the child, the destiny of the boy can be changed. Good or bad, who can tell?"

Alpha bowed slightly. "Thank you, Kira. We won't forget your input and fullfil your inner dreams. As soon as we'll manage our task."

Kira looked scared all of a sudden. What was her own destiny now? Zankou, this omninous Shadow? Too many questions. "And now out! I need time for myself!"

The Avatars obeyed and went away in their own way. The cave fell silent and all you could hear were breaths and silent sobs from time to time.

* * *

_THE __WICCANING_

Two days later everything was ready at the Halliwell Manor. Some ghosts were banished and the boys were playing in the playpen. More Wyatt doing anything to entertain his baby brother with his orbs, and for the family it was a happy sight. It was obvious that Wyatt was turning into an overprotective older brother.

Later that day the three sisters were in the attic, ready to summon their Grams and eventually mother. Leo was playing with his boys and Chris was sitting in his lap. Phoebe, meanwhile, readied herself and watched her sisters who nodded. Taking a deep breath, she said the spell,

_Hear these words, hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side. _

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide. _

Swirling lights formed in a ring of candles. And as lovely as ever the voice instantly demanded, "About time you summoned me again! Now where's my great-grandchild number two?"

"Playing with his Daddy and brother at the moment. You can see him enough," Piper replied annoyed. "By the way, is Mom available for the ceremony? And Prue as well?"

"We'll see what can be arranged," Grams offered smiling. That earned her three annoyed looks, making her sigh. "Okay, they're coming when I summon the matriarchs. Happy now?"

Again, the Charmed Ones smiled and Paige invited their Grams, "Ready to visit your boys? Oh, c'mon, Leo's a grown boy and now he can be one, again. Admit it, right?"

Piper took a deep sigh. "Okay, you're right. But now we should concentrate on the wiccaning. Chris is too important!"

"Okay," Phoebe agreed. "Anyway, Grams, one question I still have: How did you know Chris was/is Piper's son from the start? I'm curious, you know."

"That's easy, my girl," Penny answered bluntly. "I have eyes and saw Piper in him. And Leo did the same, along with the name, of course." Then she spotted the men. "Oh, hi Leo, Wyatt, Chris. How are you?"

Leo turned curiously around and saw Penny with the girls. Immediately he stood up. "Oh hi Penny, who let you out?" he asked grinning and shifted Chris in his arms. Wyatt followed suit and took hold of one of Leo's legs. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Could I hold my newest great-grandchild, please?" the ghost asked, holding her arms out and Leo did as told. "Oh, hi baby. He's so cute. Wyatt, your baby brother. Isn't he lovely?"

The older child rolled his eyes. "Iss – 'ero," he only offered smiling and pointed to his baby brother.

All adults looked confused at each other. Piper knelt down and asked her boy, "What do you mean, Wyatt? What's going on?" But her boy just shook his head. "Oh boy," she said and took him in her arms. "Grams?"

Penny, meanwhile, observed Leo who seemed to be nervous and always watched Chris concerned, somehow fearfully. She didn't know what had happened recently but she was determined to speak with him now. "What?" she requested startled.

Piper sighed. "I wanted to know if we should call Dad, to let him more in? Besides, he doesn't know about Chris's destiny yet, I mean, the older one's and also hasn't seen the baby yet. So, you agree?"

The woman huffed angrily. "Of course, call him! I was already wondering why he isn't here yet. While you'll call him and tell him about his new grandson, I'll speak with Leo and we'll watch over Chris! You three over Wyatt. So, now go! Hurry, hurry!"

Piper thought she didn't hear right. Her Grams let her father come? Well, changes do happen once in a while. "Okay," she said and guided her younger sisters out. "We'll call him and entertain Wyatt. What the hell is going on here?"

"Language!" Penny scolded smiling. "And now out and hurry!" The ghost guided Leo with his son to a couch and asked bluntly, "And now tell me what's bothering you?"

Leo looked at her baffled and went with his hand over Chris's soft brown hair. Instantly his wall broke down and the father began to cry silently.

* * *

_MEANWHILE WITH THE SISTERS_

As the sisters entered the kitchen, Piper immediately started the coffee machine. She was busying herself. A clear sign for her to be nervous. "Phoebe, call Dad and let him know to come over! Paige, entertain Wyatt meanwhile!"

Phoebe and Paige shared a look before the older of the two grabbed the phone to call her Dad. Paige gave Wyatt something to play with while she talked to her sister. "Piper, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Though I'm happy that Grams has finally developed a soft spot for men and all that but I think she knows more. She spots it and wants answers. Must be her knowledge."

Paige seemed startled. "Wait. Are you jealous of Grams? This isn't you." She took her in her arms. "Listen, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough if it's important. Don't worry so much!"

"It's my job to worry," Piper defended quickly. "What do we do? Phoebe, did you reach Dad?"

"Yeah, he's coming over as soon as he can. Though he opted for Paige to orb him," the middle sister said smiling, kinda sadly. "Well, I said it'd be best he drove. He needs to be calm."

"True." Paige switched her gaze between her sisters. "I wonder what they're talking about." Just then the doorbell rang all of a sudden. It increased more and more. "Coming!" she shouted and ran to the door, opening it. "Wow, Victor, that was quick. How come?"

"Funny," Victor replied and looked at his daughters. "Now tell me what happened to Chris and where my youngest grandson is?"

Phoebe looked at her older sister for help before answering. "He is with Grams and his Daddy but you could play with Wyatt while we'll tell you about Chris's destiny. It is kind of sad."

"Oh." Victor grabbed his eldest grandson and put him into his lap. Playing and smiling at the toddler, his gaze turned to the girls offering, "All I know is a letter which Chris wrote to Leo around whatever time. I don't remember and then again when Chris was born. So, what happened?"

"You forgot the time when Phoebe was a teen. Anyway," Piper demanded and sat next to her Dad. "You see while I was given birth to Chris, adult Chris and Wyatt here were fighting off Gideon, Leo's old mentor. Obviously, Gideon stabbed him before Chris managed to kill the Elder with Excalibur. Leo was there when he died and faded away."

The old man started to cry silent tears which were running over his face. "Oh god! So there's nothing left to bury. God, I can't believe that."

"Sorry, Daddy," Phoebe cut in. "But we were forced to call you by Grams. She wanted you here for Chris's wiccaning which is happening tonight."

"Penny really did?" he requested shocked. "Wow, what a jump of evolution for her! So, do Prue and Patty come as well? I mean, they're ghosts."

Paige spoke up now. "Grams promised they'd come as soon as she summons the matriarchs, to bless Chris."

Wyatt demanded some attention and the four adults gave it him. Their thoughts went into another direction and it was better than to think about destiny. If only they knew what lay ahead of them.

* * *

_MEANWHILE WITH LEO & PENNY_

Penny saw this and patted the man on his back. "Leo, what's wrong? What's in your mind?"

"I saw him die and this is hunting me. And then the Elders put me on trial, because they couldn't find Chris. Big Chris. I'm a mortal."

"Wait, what?" Penny requested in disbelief. "Why did you do that? I don't understand."

"Chris," Leo began nervously. "He wrote a letter which was left in Victor's care. In it he warned me about the Avatars, a group of beings who want to create Utopia. If Chris hadn't killed Gideon with the sword, I might have had and would have lost not only faith but also my way."

"You decided to follow his advice." Penny sighed. "What sword do you mean? And by your look I see that the Avatars might come tonight. It'd be a great opportunity."

The father nodded. "Yeah. The sword I mean is Excalibur which belongs to Chris. It seemed that he is as powerful as Wyatt is. And to our surprise Wyatt and Chris share no sibling rivalry."

"Yet," Penny declared smiling. "Don't worry about that! Anyway, if I'm informed right, there's also the Shadow involved." Then she stopped. "Wow. They're really both powerful and Twice-Blessed, don't you think?"

Leo agreed nodding. "What do we do now? With the Avatars and all I'm sure they'll come tonight."

"Wyatt could help here. He can sense the danger ahead," Penny said determined. "We should warn the girls as well." She stood up and handed Chris over to his Daddy. "Alright, let's go!"

Leo took his baby boy happily. With Penny guiding him, both adults with the baby walked back to the other women and toddler of the house.

* * *

_THE REUNION_

When Leo saw Victor, he immediately gave him his youngest son, full knowing the man wanted to hold the boy once. "Hey, Victor, so nice you could come," the father greeted the elder man, technically.

Holding his youngest grandson carefully, Victor smiled at his family, even Penny. "I can't believe this. I mean this whole wiccan life is something strange for me but I'd go with it. For the boys."

Penny patted Victor on the back. "That's good to hear, Victor but it's time now. We need to head to the attic and summon the matriarchs, including Patty and Prue. So, are we ready?"

All nodded. The three Charmed Ones went ahead, followed by Penny and Victor with Chris and Leo with Wyatt. However, the whole family was nervous, because the few hints Penny and Leo had given made them afraid, yet determined to save their offspring. Would it be enough?

Entering their sacred holy place, famous as the attic, the living family formed a circle. All and everything was ready to summon the matriarchs and to bless their newest member. Penny took a step forward and let herself give the baby. Smiling at the boy, she steadied herself to summon their ancestors,

_I call forth from time and space_

_Matriarchs from the Halliwell line, _

_Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends,_

_Our family's spirit without end._

White lights entered the room and revealed women of every generation in the Warren line just as men in black appeared on the other side of the attic, smiling lovingly at the family.

Patty and Prue immediately stepped over to their family while Leo decided to just ask. It was eating him alive. "I take it you are the Avatars. Just tell me why you are here!"

"Oh, I think you already know, Leo. Yes, we do know all your names," the leading Avatar explained smiling. "But where are my manners? I should introduce us: My name's Alpha and my two friends go by Beta and Gamma."

"Great, sounds like really old foes," Phoebe replied angrily. "Why are you here?"

Alpha kept smiling. "You see we could taste Chris's power while we showed him a possible future. He changed his own destiny by making his Daddy an Elder. It's amazing."

"Well," Piper began nervously. "We won't allow that. All our ancestors are here and so you won't be able to take him! That's out of question!"

"You think he's protected when in reality he's not."

The living part of the clan shared a look before Leo spoke again, "Well, then you'd be wrong. Maybe it is not seen but our baby boy is protected. So I'd advice you to leave."

"Leo, you know that at first we wanted you but you could, however, prevent it. I take it that Chris warned you and you became a mortal instead," Alpha said, getting slowly angry. "Well, be aware that you will hear from us, again. Soon!"

In an instant they were gone, making the whole family sigh in relief. Now the Halliwells could go on with their ceremony.

"Okay, this was awkward," Paige said after some silence and everyone smiled at her. "Well, then let's go on. The baby doesn't bless himself, does he?" She twinkled her eye.

"Right," Penny agreed immediately. "With these new conditions, Chris needs to be blessed NOW! This can't be postponed anymore!"

"Mom, calm down," Patty said, patting her mother on the back. Looking at her daughters, she continued smiling, "You are right though. We should bless Chris."

Penny nodded. "Let's get started and grace little Chris." Looking at all her relatives, she took a deep breath and spoke proudly, "A new child has been born into our family, our legacy. We pledge to be with this child, this brave and beautiful boy, always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone. He is one of us and because of that, we will bless him with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Chris Halliwell!" She kissed the little boy on his forehead.

All matriarchs, including Patty and Prue, said as well as one. "Blessed be." Men were rare in this family but obviously time was changing and with that men could also be witches.

The family was next. "Blessed be." Mother and father kissed their baby boy as well and let Wyatt do the same, making the baby giggle. The aunts followed suit.

Victor, though not familiar with all this wiccan stuff, said as well, "Blessed be." He missed the adult version but these little children were his future and he'd spoil them anytime. He wondered though if Piper's destiny had also been changed. That she wouldn't die on Chris's 14th birthday.

* * *

_FATE'S VISIT_

Later that night, after all ghosts had gone back to the afterlife and all living persons to bed, a woman appeared in the nursery. She was an Angel of Destiny and watched lovingly at the sleeping boys.

"Oh my dear boys, you have such an amazing destiny ahead of you," she told the Twice-Blessed brothers. "No matter what anyone says, you two are protected. By the Shadow and by me what you will find out in time."

Walking around, Fate noticed some traces in the house which shouldn't be here. The Avatars are an ancient power and with all what has happened recently, it's no wonder they are here. Chris's trip to the past has made an impact on everything here.

Calling onto the Shadow, it appeared in front of her. "Destiny, I was wondering when you've come. I've been waiting for you a long time."

She nodded. "To make it short: You've heard about the Avatars?" The Shadow nodded briefly. "We need to fight them. The boys are too important."

"Agreed." The Shadow watched the woman closely. "Why are you here now, Fate?"

"I sensed something amiss at the Manor. But how do you know about them?"

"Leo told me. He was given this info by Chris. In a letter. The Avatars had tasted his powers some time before."

"I see." Slowly the woman walked back to the sleeping children. "You'll look over them for me, won't you? The Avatars should not have a chance again. Do you get it?"

"I do." The man sighed. "Don't worry, I won't fail again. Today they must have blocked me." She accepted. "Let's change the subject and talk about the world!"

Fate and the Shadow vanished from air but not before placing special crystals around the room. Those were not seen, yet let anyone in who was family but out who was not. Over the Nexus the both beings talked about the world and nothing but the main topic was the Halliwells and their new generation who were on their top priority list.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

What do you think about this version for the Wiccaning? Let me know, please!

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	4. Old curses & new friends

Time for the pirates and Kira!

* * *

**Disclaimer for all chapters: **I don't own _Charmed_. If I did, we would have seen this on screen.

* * *

lizardmomma: Yeah, full of surprises here. *hehe*

* * *

**4. Old curses & new friends**

_IN KIRA'S LAIR_

The Seer was pacing yet again, because this whole situation was kinda difficult. The Nexus's Shadow wanted to help her, the Avatars practically begged her on their knees and then there was Zankou's past self, still secured in his prison. Damn, this was not easy!

"Alright, a little help, please," Kira shouted to the ceiling. "What shall I do now?"

A shadow appeared next to her and whispered, "You know what to do. Your mind and heart will tell you."

Kira groaned. "And what do they tell me?" The letter for Zankou flew through the air and right into her hand. "Oh no, you've got to be kidding me! This is my death sentence!"

"You never know if you don't free him. You might survive," the voice whispered again. "It's your choice."

"I know," she replied quietly and there was no response following. Kira sighed and walked over to the imprisoned demon. "You're not making this easy, are you?" Then she freed him with a casual wave of her hand.

Stunned and shocked, Zankou looked around and his eyes found the Seer. "Kira, did you free me?" The woman nodded shyly. "What the hell did I miss here?"

"A lot," Kira answered, stepping forward. "Your future self had been here, looked for and found you and well, worked with me. And in the end he wrote this letter to you. Take your time to read it!" She pushed the letter into his hands and walked off. For a while only.

Open mouthed Zankou watched her go. He couldn't believe what she had said and so curiously opened the envelope. Taking out and folding up the letter, Zankou read,**_  
_**

_"Hi past me, _

_you may wonder why you should rely on Kira now but that's easy. She helped me with a task I was given by Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Yep, you heard right. A witch is leading us with exposed magic. Anyway, while being in the past I realized Chris was right to change the past. That's where Kira stepped in and she was helpful here, so don't kill her! Chris is Wyatt's younger brother if you ask yourself who he is. _

_Still, I managed to change some things. Though not that much, yet I managed to find you and bring you to safety. So, be nice to Kira and do whatever you need to bring us forward! _

_Greetz, _

_your F.S." _

Zankou slowly accepted this and made his way to follow the Seer. He was curious as was all this meant. Besides, he needed to be updated with the recent events. Finding the woman, he begged her to tell him everything she knew what she did. It was strange to see these two together.

* * *

_MEANWHILE AT THE MANOR_

San Francisco had a new attraction, though the citizens didn't know of that fact. Paige, however, had made contact, because she had acted too quickly and had now a little cut on her upper arm and was scolded by her sisters at the moment.

"Paige, what were you thinking?" Piper half yelled, with Chris in her arms. "You didn't know what you were facing and now you have the result! You were reckless, again."

The youngest sister rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Mom, I'm sorry. I was acting on instinct and this saved an Innocent, by the way."

"Great," Phoebe demanded with crossed arms over her chest. "And what price for? We could lose you, again."

Wyatt orbed over to his aunt, healing her small wound. Therefore his auntie took him into her lap. "Thanks Wyatt. What do we do now?"

"At first, finding out who you met and what you were cut with," Piper said calmly now and shifting her baby son in her arms. "I get the feeling we should hurry. Where's Leo, damn it?!"

Phoebe walked over to her older sister, hugging her. "Don't worry. Leo's busy with Magic School, looking around for this new offer as the leader. He'll be here soon."

"Wait, what did I miss?" Paige requested shocked. "Since when has Leo gotten this offer?"

"Oh. It happened this morning. The Elders appeared all of a sudden and begged Leo to run Magic School on their knees. Yeah, well, we all know of Leo's great magical knowledge and he's the best canditate," Phoebe explained smiling. "You agree, don't you?"

"Of course." Paige stood up but swayed on the spot. "Ooh, not good. I'm not feeling well. I think you should quickly find out what's wrong with me."

"Can you watch the boys until Leo's back or we're back with the solution to your 'health', right?" Piper asked and her youngest sister nodded. Handing Chris over, she still wanted to know one thing. "Where do we find your attackers?"

"They are pirates and might exist out of time. Oh, their spot is in the port, normally." Her sisters smirked at her before walking off. "Okay, guys, shall we play a bit?"

That they did but two hours had passed meanwhile what had changed a lot as well. Wyatt and Chris were staring at their aunt Paige who looked a lot older than their Mommy and that said a lot. And then a magical door appeared and Leo came through.

"Hi boys. What's wrong?" the father asked curiously and his eldest boy gestured to Paige. "Paige, is that you? You look …" His voice was lost all of a sudden.

"Oh Leo, there you are. Piper and Phoebe told me about your job offer." Then the youngest Charmed One noticed his look and the ones of her nephews. "What's wrong? What happened now?"

"It'd be better if you look in a mirror," Leo suggested and took his baby boy into his arms. "Where are Phoebe and Piper?"

"Hunting my pirates." Paige saw herself in the mirror and gasped. "Oh my God! I'm getting old – older than Piper! No. Great, I'm cursed. Leo, help!"

Leo smiled at her. "Sorry, can't help you with that, Paige." He laughed at his boys' antics as Wyatt was making fun for Chris. "Okay, what makes you think you're cursed? And why pirates?"

"Well," Paige began, sitting down and taking Wyatt into her lap. "I acted on impulse and saved an Innocent, by the way. And those pirates came out of the fog and cut me with a knife and then vanished." She looked directly at him now. "How did you get this job offer?"

"Oh. It happened this morning. Piper was making breakfast and I the boys ready as Odin and Sandra orbed in, along with Kevin and Roland and they begged me to run Magic School." Playing with his boys, Leo told Paige the latest news in the Halliwell home.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was morning and Piper was already up. Giving me the order to take care of the boys while she made the breakfast ready. It took some time before I joined Piper in the kitchen. Just as we were about to start to eat, an orbing sound was heard and four Elders were standing in the room. _

_Odin started nervously, because Piper had raised her hands. "Well, we are only here to make an offer to Leo if he agrees." _

_"Which is?" Piper asked and put her hands down as she saw Chris needing her. "Now tell us! We don't have all day." _

_Sandra stepped forward and let the men know she spoke now. "With Gideon gone, we've decided to let Leo do his job. There was an argument but the majority won. That's why Odin is with." _

_"I see," Leo concluded a bit bitter. "Why me as I clipped my wings and left you. For good. So why?" _

_"You have a great magical knowledge and you've learned a lot more over the years. It's a fact that you are the best canditate. Are you taking the job?" _

_"Right, and the fact that Gideon was my mentor has nothing to do with it, does it?" Leo requested incredulously. "If I would, how would my working hours be?" _

_"Like any regular job in the mortal world," Sandra explained calmly. "But this decision would be onto you as you run it. So what do you say now?" _

_Piper and I exchanged a look. Her eyes were hopeful and even the boys showed their thumbs. That made the decision easy and so I ask for a thinking period of time. It's a hard decision._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So, that's it. The story of the day but I think yours will be better since you're aging with every second. You will be older than me soon," Leo said, looking at her concerned.

"I hope then my sisters find a solution. I'm not that old yet," Paige whined like a child. "What do you want me to do?"

"Stay calm and enjoy watching the youth."

"Very funny."

Still, Paige and Leo watched the boys in their laps. Unfortunately, they were falling asleep at the moment. I mean they were still little and needed their sleep, or better nap. At the end, Paige and Leo just talked.

* * *

_MEANWHILE AT THE PORT_

Phoebe and Piper arrived at their destination the classic way – with the car. Stepping out, both sisters sighed and looked over the port, searching for the omninous pirate ship. Still, Piper couldn't let go.

"What was Paige thinking?" she amended harshly. "She shouldn't act as a Power of One, yet she doesn't listen." The eldest sister looked at her younger one. "How do we bring her to stop it?"

"Beats me," Phoebe replied sighing. "Must be her whitelighter side acting, I guess. Any idea where we find this pirate ship?"

"I'd say where this fog comes from." Piper gestured nervously to the upcoming fog which was slowly enclosing them. "So what now?"

A Captain appeared in front of them. "So you are here. To save your sister, I assume. Yes, a curse has been placed on her and you must act quickly."

"Why should we?" Phoebe wanted to know curiously. The knives on their throats were not helping. "What do you know we don't?"

"Well, it's simple. Your sister is aging rapidly and before she might die, I suggest you two to go a museum tonight and steal the Golden Chalice."

"What for?" Piper asked confused. This was something she didn't want to do but what would have no other choice obviously.

The Captain stepped aside and revealed an old fountain. "That's the Fountain of Youth which can only be activated with the Golden Chalice. Oh my bad, I didn't introduce myself: My name's Captain Black Jack Cutting and this is my crew. Do we have a deal?"

The two Charmed Ones looked at each other stunned, not knowing exactly what to do. Still, Piper and Phoebe knew there was no other option as to accept.

"We do," Piper said finally. "Can we go now as you want us back tonight, right?"

Jack Cutting bowed his head and indicated them to leave what the sisters did immediately. After they were gone, the Captain started to laugh. At the end, he'd be young, again and could flee from this curse.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

"You are going to do what?" Leo asked incredulously as soon as Piper and Phoebe had returned home. "You can't do that, because magic could be exposed! It's not right!" Chris was getting agitated at his Daddy's outburst. "Shsh, it's okay."

Piper sighed. "Look at Paige, Leo and tell me what you would do to save her?!" Her husband shook his head. "See, there's no way and we'll be careful. Promise."

"Besides," Phoebe added knowingly. "We need to help Paige. Maybe this Fountain of Youth could save her as well."

"Just accept it, Leo," Paige said smirking. "You'll leave to take care of the boys while I'm going to babysit for you two if my lovely sisters manage to save me, alright?"

Looking at the three sisters, though one of them was gray, the man really saw no other choice. "Okay," Leo accepted the deal. "Please, be careful. We don't want to have the Cleaners' attention, again."

"Right." Piper leaned down and kissed her boys on their forehead and Leo on his lips. "We will. Right now we need to change and to prepare all for the night." Looking at her watch, she noticed the time. "Oh boy! Phoebe, hurry up!"

Phoebe quickly kissed her nephews and followed her older sister up the stairs. There they changed into black clothes, to be unseen in the night and researched online where the Golden Chalice stood in the museum. After they were done, both sisters hurried down and into the car and to the museum.

Since the other two didn't say anything while running out, Leo and Paige exchanged a stunned look. Shrugging, both turned to the boys who watched all with interest which they could see in the boys' eyes. After all, Paige and Leo could only wait.

* * *

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

Phoebe and Piper silently made their way to the museum. Luckily it was closed and just one door was opened for them. They didn't know what to think about it but still, they had work to do.

"Alright, if this goes well at the end, I'm going to take Paige's offer. No matter what," Piper said quietly as she froze the security.

"Deal. And she's doing my house work for a month," Phoebe added as well silently.

"Done." The two sisters then reached their destination. "Alright, here we are. The Golden Chalice. Phoebe, you're more like a cat than I am," Piper concluded and guided her sister to the stairs. "Take a deep breath and go!"

"Not helping," Phoebe muttered and turned back to her sister. "Would you?" she asked and gestured to the swirling security lights.

Piper nodded and did as told. The lights stopped and she watched anxiously how her younger sister made her way through the lights. Then she let the glass explode and freeze at the same time.

"Wow," Phoebe said amazed and quickly grabbed the Chalice just as the alarm went off. "Damn!"

"Ooh," Piper said and joined her sister in the running department.

As soon as they were outside, both Charmed Ones let out sighs of relief. In record time, Piper and Phoebe were back in their car and drove instantly to the harbor where they were already expected.

* * *

_AT THE PORT, AGAIN_

"About time you're back," Jack Cutting greeted the sisters as soon as they stood in front of him. "I take it you got the Golden Chalice. Well, then bring the Fountain of Youth to life."

Phoebe handed the Chalice over to the Captain who held it under the Fountain. The younger sister turned to her older one nodding who recited the spell to activate it.

_Activate the Fountain of Youth, _

_Bring it to life for the South._

It seemed to work, though the wording seemed off. Captain Black Jack Cutting tested immediately and was young again, demanding to kill the two witches. Yet this broke their deal and the sisters could quickly convince the Captain's crew to mutiny. What the crew did and Phoebe managed to save some drink for Paige before Piper happily let the Fountain explode. As fast as they could, both Charmed Ones hurried home.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

Paige was then given the drink and returned back to her young self. Even the boys on their blanket exchanged a high five, making all adults raise an eyebrow at their action.

"How did it go?" Leo wanted to know curiously, taking Chris into his lap once again. "Just tell me, you weren't exposed, were you?"

"No, I don't think so," Piper replied and took Wyatt in her lap, sitting next to her husband. "If we were exposed, I'm sure we'd have had guests by now, don't you think?"

"Maybe," Phoebe concluded and made silly faces at her nephews who rolled their eyes at her. "Mmh, they don't like my faces anymore."

Paige elbowed her sister softly. "No wonder, you're scaring them for life. They have to live with us for good."

The older sister stuck her tongue out and Paige returned the gesture, making the other four sigh. Leo and Piper shook their heads and decided to not say anything, because the day had ended well and all was quite okay for the moment.

Still, the boys fell asleep in their parents' lap and both decided to bring them upstairs. After that was done, the three sisters and Leo just talked about all what had happened today. And, of course, the boys' behavior. It seemed that they were prematured.

* * *

_IN THE UNDERWORLD_

Kira and Zankou walked back together in Kira's lair after the Seer had told the demon everything about what had happened before – with Zankou's future self. At least what she knew and had found out through her pool.

"This is so weird," Zankou stated after the tale. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Fire away," Kira offered.

"Why did you free me if you knew I might kill you in the future?" the demon asked curiously. "I mean what has gotten into me to get to you at first? I don't understand."

"Neither did I, believe me," the woman said sighing. "Your presence in the past caught me totally off guard a year ago. I helped you as best as I could but you acted on your own still. Changing the future, you said – like Chris Halliwell, by the way."

"Huh?" Zankou was confused. Clearly.

"Chris Halliwell returned to the past to save his older brother, Wyatt, from turning evil. In the end, it was an Elder who managed to turn him but Chris prevented it this time. So, the future is bright now, I think."

"I see." Zankou sighed. "Obviously I was not that successful. Anyway, I take it the Charmed Ones are quite a challenge for any demon, right?"

"And so will the Halliwell brothers in the future. Oh, I forgot to mention that Excalibur also belongs to Chris."

Zankou laughed. "And this Wyatt is the Twice-Blessed child?" Kira smirked before turning serious again. She nodded. "What? It's true. Oh my, what a powerful family! But definitely a challenge for me." He rubbed his hands in glee.

Kira shook her head at him smiling. "You will see where this leads you to. But for now, let us watch how the Avatars may fail in their attempt to get the boy."

The Seer and the demon watched curiously the drama at the Manor since Death was on his way. For a special case.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

New version for the pirate one as well. Mmmh. What could be next? ;)

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	5. A Play with Death

Piper and her encounter with the Angel of Death.

* * *

To lizardmomma: Thanks for the support!

* * *

**5. A Play with Death**

_THE LIST OF AN ANGEL_

A few days later the Charmed Ones were about to save an Innocent named Arthur. His demonic relative Sirk, or Kevin in the human world, wanted to kill all his human relatives to become a demon – for good. Needless to say, both Arthur and Sirk were not making this easy for the Charmed Ones.

"Oh if only I could," Piper complained after a day hunt. "This is ridiculous! I need time for my boys, again."

Paige rolled her eyes. "We know. Believe me we all want to have our normal lives and Phoebe, especially, back to the Bay Mirror. So, any idea how to catch this guy?"

"We should protect our Innocent first. And his family. It'd be best if we knew when his death is," Piper concluded and looked out of the car's window. "Alright, here he comes. Arthur, wait!"

"What?" Arthur asked annoyed. "Oh, you. Did you vanquish him already?"

"No, he's slipping out of our traps anytime. Though we don't know how he does that," Paige explained softly. "But now it'd be best if you come with us. You're safer at the Manor."

"Okay," Arthur agreed and joined the two sisters in Piper's car. Together they drove back to the place called home.

* * *

_MANOR_

As the two sisters and Arthur entered the house, Piper and Paige looked confused at each other since the men were staring at someone in their midst. A man in black – the Angel of Death and anyone knew that when he was here, it could only mean trouble.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Piper wanted to know curiously. "And why is he here?"

"Oh, that's easy," Leo started matter of factly while the boys were playing at the Angel's feet. To be exact, with the man's coat. "He says that your Innocent is on his list and with you protecting him, well, it disturbs the balance. The Angel just decided to come here directly.

"That's just great," Piper said sarcastically. "But we have to hunt a demon who is after him. So back off!"

The Angel did not. "His name is on the top of my list and he should be dead by now. Is he protected, because I can't catch his soul."

"Maybe," Paige said shrugging. "But it's for his own good. You didn't answer the second question yet, man."

"The people have to die as they appear on my list and he's due for some time. Let him go and die."

"And the demon wins?" Piper requested incredulously. "No way! There's no way that his relative wins, clear? What about Arthur's family?"

"That's your job, not mine," the Angel responded and patted the boys on their heads smiling. "Besides, Arthur's future is safe. He made sure of it himself – with his wife Harriet. It's a nice thing though."

"What do you mean?" Leo wanted to know and shared a curious look with Piper and Paige. Arthur was curious as well but decided to remain silent, though he was thinking about what the Angel meant.

"Shoot!" the Angel replied not happily. He sighed , "What am I going to go with you? Because of you there's now a death jam! I need one of you to help me with this." His gaze stopped at Piper.

The woman's jaw dropped. "No way! What about Leo and my boys? They need me right now, especially Chris."

Before the Angel could respond, Leo stepped in, seeing the man was right. "He's right," he said, laying an arm on his wife's arm. "We work on saving Arthur and Harriet, with Phoebe and you help Death."

"And the boys?" the mother requested.

"We could bring them either to Magic School or to Victor. Don't worry."

Piper crossed her arms over the chest. "Fine." She turned to the Angel. "What now?"

"You'll have to be dead to help me with," the Angel offered and patted the boys on their heads once more. "So, you're ready?"

Piper nodded and laid herself on the couch. Taking a deep breath, she nodded at the Angel who took her soul. Out of her body, the eldest Charmed One appeared completely in black. Dressed like the Angel.

"Okay, we're done here," the Angel concluded and guided Piper with him. "Now do your work! You might have only one day." And both vanished from view.

"Paige, call Phoebe! We need her now," Leo said immediately taking charge and the boys. Looking at his temporarily dead wife, he continued, "I'd rather leave the boys close to Piper."

"Wait till Phoebe's here. Or I'll call Victor to come to the Manor as well," Paige suggested, still on the phone. Sighing, she spoke into the phone, "Finally, Phoebe! We need you at home. Piper's dead, by the way! Yeah, come home!"

Paige sighed and helped Leo with his sons. They could only wait until Phoebe came since she was the oldest Halliwell sister at the moment. Maybe there was hope still for all of them.

* * *

_MEANWHILE AT THE BAY MIRROR_

Phoebe groaned. She loved her work, really and deeply but her empathy power made this not easy for her. Sighing, the middle sister couldn't find an answer to her latest letter.

"Phoebe, hurry up! Your column is due!"

"Yes, on it." As the phone rang, she quickly answered it, "Halliwell. Paige, what's up?"

As she listened to her little sister's rant, Phoebe just caught up with Piper being dead. "Alright, I'm coming home." She packed her things as fast as she could and ran out of the office and promptly into Elise. "Elise, hi but I need to go."

"Phoebe, what's going on? Why are you in the hurry, again?" Elise demanded to know angrily. Obviously she should be used to it by now but she never could. "Phoebe?"

"Family business. Sorry."

"This excuse is often heard from you, Phoebe. It's getting boring." Elise had her hands on the hips. She softened a bit. "Okay, I can see that you have to hurry. Now go!"

Phoebe kissed her boss quickly on the cheek. "Thank you very much, Elise. I'll be forever grateful." And she was gone as fast as you could blink.

Elise sighed and shook her head. Still, Phoebe Halliwell was the best love advicer San Francisco had. Therefore she had to accept this little escapades of her. In general, she thought that the Halliwells were a strange family.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

As Phoebe entered her home, she just asked, "Okay, tell me again why Piper's dead and what our plan is? Now!"

Paige rolled her eyes at her sister's typical antics. "Well, our sister is temporarily dead, because the Angel needs help for his death jam."

"His what?"

"Death jam but we have only 24 hours to help Arthur and his family. We need to vanquish his demonic relative. Oh, and Arthur is on the Angel's list. So, up to date?"

Phoebe nodded and turned to Leo, "What's with you and my cute little nephews? Is Piper okay?"

"She is but I was thinking about calling your Dad for help as you might need mine, to defeat Kevin or Sirk as he calls himself."

"No!" Phoebe shook her head. "You're mortal now. Piper would kill us if we lose you. It's better you stay behind with your wife and boys while we two with Arthur go out and vanquish this demon."

Paige had to agree. "She's right. The boys need their Daddy more at the moment. Besides, I'm sure Kevin or Sirk will come after us when we'll leave the Manor." She turned to her sister. "We need a potion."

"Go and brew it." Paige walked away and Phoebe turned to Arthur. "Tell me everything you know about Kevin or Sirk. Could be important."

Arthur accepted and told Phoebe everything he knew. It wasn't much but as she said, everything could be helpful. Sighing, Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin as he recalled to meet his wife in the city what he told Phoebe.

"Paige!" she yelled loudly, startling anyone around her. "Sorry. Leo, you'll be okay here, with the boys and Piper." The man nodded and the boys showed their teeth. "Right." Phoebe smiled. "Paige!"

"Coming. What's up?" the youngest sister asked curiously as she appeared with a bottle in her hand. "Huh?"

"Arthur wants or needs to meet his wife in the city. Sirk will appear if he senses Arthur and Harriet again. We can strike then," Phoebe explained and her sister agreed. "We go now, Leo. Be careful."

"You too." The father and husband waved good-bye and his sons followed the example. It was cute though with Wyatt and Chris waving their chubby little hands.

* * *

_MEANWHILE WITH PIPER_

The eldest sister was not happy. Sighing, she looked at her growing list and her work seemed to be endless. While working, one question popped in her head and she needed an answer desperately. Luckily she hadn't wait for long.

"Piper, what are you waiting for? A formal invitation," the Angel said sarcastically as he appeared behind her.

The woman rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to work as soon as you have answered me one question. It's about my future son Chris."

"If I can," he replied sighing. "But okay, fire away! We're wasting precious time, you know."

She turned around half crying. "Did you come after my son? Did you guide him to the afterlife?"

"I would have if your family hadn't come in between. Prue beat me by taking Chris to the afterlife and sending him to the future, with Penny and Patty's help, of course. So, I didn't meet him. Unfortunately." Truth to be told, the Angel of Death would have loved to meet the boy, Chris Halliwell.

Piper's whole face lit up and she quickly wiped her tears away. "Really? That's wonderful. If he's in the future, I'm happy. Really happy, and I'm eager to go on now." And poof, she was gone.

The Angel of Death shook his head smiling at her antics. Typical human and motherly behavior. Sighing, he continued his own work.

* * *

_IN THE CITY_

"Where should you meet your wife, again?" Phoebe asked annoyed after they had gone several miles. Or so she thought. "We could have orbed there, you know."

"Sorry," Arthur apologized immediately. "She just said she'd go to a doctor. Which one, no idea. But not to sound negative or so, I think we're being followed."

Paige looked behind them and squinted her eyes. "You are right." She turned to her older sister. "Should we look for a nice alley close by? We don't want any exposure – like alert the Cleaners."

Phoebe nodded quickly and guided their Innocent and her baby sister to an alley where all was quiet. To her shock, Sirk was awaiting them smirking. She and her little sister stood in front of Arthur, to protect him.

"About time you came. I thought you'd never come out of this house," Sirk greeted them smiling. "Arthur, you stop me from being a full demon. You might know what comes now." A fireball appeared in his hand.

"Whoa," Phoebe said impressed. "We are here to prevent it. Besides, don't you think Arthur should enjoy his life with his wife? He's your family!"

"Doesn't matter," Sirk replied, playing with his fireball. "I embraced my evil side months ago and I enjoy it." He threw the fireball at the trio who immediately ducked. "Nice move."

"Paige!" Phoebe ordered, seeing their chance. "Throw it NOW!" The youngest Charmed One did as told and Sirk was gone, leaving only a confused human Kevin behind. "Hah."

"Wow, we made it," Paige said proudly. "I think we need the Angel, again. We've done our job."

"I'm already here," a deep voice said and instantly grabbed the human Kevin. "I'll let Piper go the moment I see her. And Arthur's name is replaced by Kevin's." He smirked at the shocked human. "Good work, Halliwells!" And he was gone.

Arthur sighed in relief. "Thank you, thank you so much. Could you reverse the spell before I'm going to meet Harriet?"

"Sure," Paige said and muttered under her breath the reversal spell. "Good luck!"

"Yeah, good luck!" Phoebe agreed and hugged him before he went to his wife who had a surprise for him.

The two Charmed Ones made their way back to the Manor, this time orbing, though they were not far away from home but Phoebe and Paige were lazy at the moment. They were gone in seconds.

* * *

_WITH PIPER & THE ANGEL_

The eldest sister was about to guide her latest dead one to a portal to the afterlife as the Angel appeared behind them, with Kevin still in his hands. "You can stop now," he said smiling. "I'll take over, again."

"What?" the woman asked shocked. "I … I don't understand."

"Your sisters saved Arthur and his life and therefore our deal is over," he explained. "By the way, Kevin will join me instead of Arthur. You understand now?"

Piper laughed suddenly. "Wow. That's good but how do I return to my body?"

"Just follow your instincts, Piper. They will lead you back. And now go!" The woman poofed away. "Alright, you two. Welcome to your death! Enjoy it!"

The Angel of Death guided his two souls through the portal. The Charmed Ones would always prevent some deaths but those were allowed by the Elders, so he could live with it. But now? Back to work.

* * *

_AT THE MANOR_

Leo looked up as orbs flittered through the ceiling. It was only Phoebe and Paige who looked a bit relieved but still concerned. Leo only asked, "Did it work? Is he gone? What about Piper?"

"Yes, it did. All is done and I think Piper should be back soon, I hope," Phoebe said and Paige agreed nodding. "Don't worry, but if you don't mind, we're going to lay down for a while."

Leo accepted this and the two sisters walked away. A few minutes went by when all of a sudden, his two sons orbed onto their mother who gasped awake and took her boys into her lap. "Welcome back! How was work?" He kissed her on the cheek and smiled at his wife.

"Very funny," his wife replied sarcastically. "How did they take it? And you? I mean I was dead, again."

"I think the boys are getting used to it. What they've gone and will go through will be normal for them. Wyatt and Chris won't have the same childhood like you three had."

"Hungry?" the mother asked knowingly and her three men nodded eagerly, though the younger ones kinda overdid it. "Stop it! It's okay and enough, you two." Her kids stopped. "Finally. Kitchen!"

The little family walked into the room where Piper sat her kids in their chairs while Leo just watched her amused. However, one of her kids had other interests and played with the ingredients placed on the table.

"Stop! Wyatt!" Piper shouted but her eldest shook his head. "Who then?" Wyatt pointed to his baby brother. "No way. He's too young!"

"Maybe not," Leo cut in. "I was an Elder this time, don't forget. He may not speak yet, but his powers are more advanced already. Just like Wyatt." He smirked at her.

"Not funny. This could cause trouble. More than we are used to," Piper said and gave her boys their food. "Where are my sisters, by the way?"

"Sleeping, I guess," Leo answered. "Let's just eat."

The four of them did this and were joined by Phoebe and Paige some time later. It was a quiet evening and all were satisfied to save the Innocent.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

New version for this one as well. Mmmh. What could come now? ;)

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	6. Friends Forever!

Some old friends return here and I'm sure they are welcomed! ;)

* * *

To lizardmomma: Thanks for the support!

* * *

**6. Friends Forever?!**

_UNDERWORLD, KIRA'S LAIR_

"So, Kira, is the crisis over at the Halliwells?" Zankou asked after some time. "I mean I'd like to get to know them. Maybe I would be interested in them."

Kira raised an eyebrow. "That's your destiny, silly. I've seen it already and it'll be a great fight, I can tell ya."

"Cool," Zankou commented happily. "But why would I attack them? What could be that interesting to take this risk?"

"If I tell you, where would be the fun for me," Kira said determined. "You'll have to figure this out yourself! Get to know them but be careful!"

The demon blinked at her confused. "You're not making any sense, are you? How the hell shall I do it? I don't know them," he complained like a little child.

The Seer, however, poked at her finger at his chest. "You're a clever demon, aren't you? If you weren't, the Source wouldn't have trapped you, would he? Now be smart and back off!"

Again, Zankou blinked confused. "Wait. Are you suggesting that I'll kill some potential followers to gain their powers?" She simply nodded. "You're more a demon than you'd like to admit, eh?"

"Out!" Kira demanded angrily. "Do as I suggested and see what you can do! Out!"

"What will you do?" Zankou asked quietly, ready to shimmer away.

"I have other clients as well. Now out!" The demon went away what made the woman sigh in relief. "God, he isn't that dumb, is he?" She took a deep breath, "Alright, Kira, back to work."

Alpha came out of nowhere again. "Finally he's gone. Before you lash out at me, I have one question and would like to get an answer!"

Kira crossed her arms over the chest. "Fine. Fire away!"

"Would it be worth it to work on Utopia at that time? Though little Chris shows and has interesting powers," Alpha explained smiling. "What do you see, Seer?"

"Well, let's see." Kira whirled her hand over her pool. "No. The Charmed Ones must help you here but they would also fight you for their relative you are after. No chance! Sorry."

Alpha accepted nodding. "When?"

Kira sighed. "I can't give you an answer at the moment. It's not clear, sorry. So come back whenever you want." She looked at the Avatar curiously, waiting for his decision.

The Avatar thought for a long time. "I see. Well then, so long. Maybe we'll see each other then again." Alpha was gone and so were the others as well.

Kira breathed in relief. Walking to her pool, she watched curiously on what was going on on the world above.

* * *

_AT THE MANOR_

The doorbell rang, startling the little family. "Who could this be?" Piper asked irritated as she stood up, leaving Leo to play with the boys who were giggling at them and playing with their powers.

Leo simply offered smiling, "You'll never find out if you don't open the door. Besides, I'm curious as well."

"Haha." The mother of two walked to the door and opened it casually. "Oh, hi Derek, welcome back. What brings you here?"

"Junior wants to play peek-a-boo, again if you don't mind," Derek greeted his friend. "May I come in and let Junior play with Wyatt."

"Sure." She let them in and continued, "But you should know that some things have changed meanwhile."

"Oh, okay. Do you tell me? By the way, where's this young man I met last year?"

"Hey Derek," Leo quickly stepped in. "Nice to see you again. How about you'll put your Junior to the boys while we'll explain everything to you."

Derek slowly nodded and did as told before one word finally exploded in his mind. "Boys?"

"Iss," came Wyatt's tiny voice and tried to play with his little brother peek-a-boo. It didn't work … yet.

"Leo, I think it'd be better if you watch the three before some of them might decide to orb away." Her husband grinned and sat down again. "C'mon Derek. Let's talk!"

The father watched the three boys amused. Junior reacted to Wyatt's peek-a-boo and Chris just giggled, trying to find out what the others were doing. It didn't take long for him to figure it out and soon all three boys were giggling, making Leo laugh.

* * *

_MEANWHILE … _

Piper led Derek to the kitchen where she made two cups of coffee and put those in front of them. "What is it, Derek? Shocked or confused?"

"Both actually." He sighed and took a sip. "I can't believe you have two boys now and why does the boy look like the young man I met?"

She turned away briefly. "They look alike, because they are the same. Chris came from the future to save his older brother. He died the same day he was born. My baby boy is four months old."

"Wow, Piper, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Is there anything I can do for you and Leo?"

"Leo was there and I had given birth that day. It was hard, you know." The woman looked at him curiously. "How come you decided to come here again?"

"Well, I wanted to know how you were doing with all what was going on. There were rumors but since I'm still new in that kind of business, they wouldn't trust me, I think," Derek explained as best as he could.

"What kind of rumors?" Piper's curiosity awoke. Rumors about them weren't good and what if Gideon had been behind all this? The Elders were not exactly high on her priority list at the moment, or better for life, she mused.

"Well, with Chris being in the past, he'd destroy the future and some of the Elders were not happy with your kids as you harshly found out, I think." Derek watched her closely and saw her tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"It is okay and you have nothing to be sorry for," Piper said, wiping her tears away. "It's not your fault though. As you said you're not long part of this business yet." She looked at him. "What do you say if we join my and your men over at the playpen?"

Derek grinned. "Wonder if Chris managed to find out how peek-a-boo works. He's clever."

"Well, then. Let's see."

Both stood up, put their mugs in the dish and walked back to the playpen where Leo was laughing his heart out and the boys were giggling endlessly. Piper and Derek raised a skeptical eyebrow but said nothing. They just shrugged and sat down, knowing the answer to that could be given to them later.

* * *

_MAGIC SCHOOL_

Paige was done. Almost. What was she thinking to agree leading Magic School? Though it sounded like fun at the beginning and the kids kinda looked up to her. Still, her main reason was her cute little nephews.

"Ms Matthews," a voice spoke up behind her. "We could need your advice, because there was a minor incident."

"What? Oh, and it's Paige, Ben. You have nearly finished your exam, so it'll be okay," Paige explained smiling. "What happened?"

Ben looked away shyly. "Well, someone may have conjured someone important from the past." He swallowed hard. "It's a naked woman, by the way."

"You don't know her name, do you?" Paige wanted to know startled. Ben shook his head. "Great. Let's go and see which woman we have here."

Both walked straight to the Great Hall where all young men stood around a naked woman on a horse. Shocked at first, Paige made her way through the crowd, "Alright, pull your hormones down! Let me see, okay?"

"I'm sorry," Duncan quickly apologized at seeing their new leader. "It's Lady Godiva. I'm really sorry."

"Calm down and think about a way to send her back now!" Paige demanded sternly and patted the boy on the chest who could only nod blushing. She turned to the woman, "Okay, Godiva. Welcome to your future!"

"What? What's going on? What am I doing here?" Godiva asked nervously. "Where's Lord Dyson?"

"Whoa, one question after the other," Paige stopped the rush. "Who's Lord Dyson?"

"A Lord who convinced my husband to press taxes out of our population. My protest ride was going on as I came to you," Godiva explained quickly. "So this is the future?"

"Well, hopefully we can send you two back before this Lord Dyson does anything stupid."

"Well, he lives from repressed feelings."

Paige paled visibly. "All of you out! NOW! Duncan, work on that reverse spell!" she shouted and the students seemed to obey. "Crystals, circle! Close or lock this room – NOW!"

The teachers and students reacted immediately and Paige's trick trapped the ghostly Lord as well. Duncan, however, had managed to stay and written a spell to send them back.

"Ms Matthews, I've got the spell," Duncan exclaimed excited but the ghostly Lord could feel something there.

"What are you waiting for? Say it!"

Duncan quickly cleared his throat and recited,

_A time for everything, _

_And everything in place, _

_Return what's been moved_

_Through time and space._

Lady Godiva on her horse and the ghostly Lord Dyson vanished from view and both Paige and Duncan let out sighs of relief.

"Well done, Duncan," Paige said smiling. "Okay guys, you can open the doors again. Problem solved!"

Only seconds later all doors to the Great Hall opened and the students and teachers filled the room, again. Soon, laughter and stern voices were heard and it was the typical sound of a school.

* * *

_AT THE SAME TIME – BAY MIRROR_

Phoebe was not happy, though she could understand Elise. Her 'family emergencies' were way too many and this got on all nerves but what should she do? If the Power of Three was needed, she had to go immediately! No matter what! Phoebe sighed.

"Phoebe, we'll need your column. The newspaper is nearly due," her secretary wanted as she spoke on the phone. "By the way, a meeting is also soon."

"Alright, I'm nearly done," she replied and typed like there was no tomorrow. "When is this meeting again?"

"In an hour or so. It's about a request, I think," her secretary offered shrugging.

Phoebe came out of her office. "Okay, I'm done. Bring it to the press. I so love my work. What's this meeting about again?"

"A request but who the source is, no idea. I'd suggest you prepare yourself."

The hour had passed by quickly and so the middle Charmed One listened closely. At first there were normal things, daily routine but then Elise mentioned that one day would be her family emergency day off and that day Phoebe would lead and press the newspaper. Immediately she spit her coffee out and everyone around her laughed.

"Great," Phoebe muttered quietly. Out loud she asked, "When will this day be?"

"In about a month, I think. Any problem with that?" Elise requested smiling. She knew Phoebe couldn't resist that. So?

"Of course not. I'd love to." Phoebe didn't know what else to say. There wasn't, was there?

"Fine. Meeting dismissed."

All went back to their offices but Phoebe slammed her door angrily. All could understand it but this was life, and a kinda revenge on the woman herself.

Luckily, the working hours were over and anyone went home.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

"Leo, why are you laughing?" Piper wanted to know while Derek slowly began to grin as well as the man watched his kids play.

"Just look!" Leo offered and pointed to his kids and Junior. "I think Derek has already figured it out, haven't you?" Leo smirked at his friend.

Derek did the same. "I have and so does Chris, obviously. I've wondered about that at the beginning but Chris seems to be a quick learner, isn't he?"

Piper looked lost for a second before she decided to watch the boys closely. Wyatt did his peek-a-boo and both Chris and Junior vanished briefly from view and that meant her baby boy had learned it. And the mother began to laugh as well.

The three boys, however, looked at each other at first and then at the adults confused. They'd never understand those and so the three of them created their own world and language.

Right on time the aunts appeared from two different sources: one normal, one magical but as the two sisters met, Phoebe and Paige were certainly confused at seeing the laughing adults. What the hell had happened while they were gone?

"Okay, what's going on here?" Phoebe wanted to know, hands on her hips and impatient as ever. "Why are you laughing?"

"Hello Derek," Paige greeted their old friend. "Your child also with?" The man just pointed to the playpen. "Okay, what shall I see there?"

"Silly," their older sister amended smiling. "Watch the boys and you'll find out! Wyatt, c'mon, do your peek-a-boo again!"

Phoebe and Paige shrugged briefly but did as asked. Their older nephew did his thingy and the other two vanished giggling. Now the two younger sisters could understand why all were laughing. These three boys were really cute together.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Now I see why you were lazy today. I think those three kids will cause us a lot of trouble and gray hair."

Paige added wisely, "And maybe we'll get to see the Cleaners again. You'll never know, you know." She grinned a bit, though the issue was serious.

However, for the time being, Piper dismissed this and so did her husband and friend. The three boys would be friends forever, that was for sure and whatever the future would bring for them. That is if Derek stayed in contact with them closely and timely.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD, KIRA'S LAIR_

Zankou peered around the corner as if to see if his partner were alone. She was and seemed not happy about something. Asking out loud, "Kira, what happened?" Zankou was curious.

Kira looked up shocked. "It's nothing. Just another threat banned for the time being, anyway. What do you want?"

"Well, I tried to take a look at the Halliwells which isn't easy, by the way, but I saw they had a lot of fun with a baby demon in their house. A manticore, ugh. Before you might say I were crazy but I know what I'm doing and they didn't see me."

Kira sighed. "Fine. What else? Though I already can tell that you have to go deeper there. As deep as you can and you can also use the underworld since Chris was practically living here as well. So, you see, a lot of work for you still."

Zankou raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand." He looked directly at her. "Why do you always send me away? What kind of people are coming to you?"

"I don't have to answer you. You live because of me, don't forget that!"

An icy silence followed. Both parties stared at each other before one shimmered away, angry. Whatever may come now, Kira and Zankou would always be enemies. Or not?

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Completely new episode of mine since I don't have to use all the ones on screen. It's my story, isn't it? ;)

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	7. Magical Books – Gaming With Fun

The one episode where brothers could have met brothers. I intend to make this happen! LOL

* * *

To anyone reading: I'd be happy if you leave a comment behind. ;)

* * *

**7. Magical Books – Gaming With Fun**

_BOOKS OR LITERATURE?_

Paige was called to the library because there was a heated debate going on. Slowly this job was getting on her nerves but still, she had to help here. Whatever the reason was. The youngest Charmed One sighed.

"Ah, Miss Matthews, so nice you could come," a gnome greeted her. "We were just talking about classic literature and not just ordinary books in this library."

Another sigh. Miss Donovan, the librarian, defeated herself, "We can't only read the classic ones, therefore novels also exist and many other books. We need changes."

The gnome was about to protest but Paige quickly cut in, "Please, you both! How about you try to read one of those books and then judge yourself. After that, let me know. And Miss Donovan, leave him be for the time being."

The librarian nodded and walked away while the gnome took one new book titled _'Crossed, Double-Crossed'_ and opened it. To his utter shock and surprise, the gnome was drawn into the book and a short time later, he was back. Dead.

Running footsteps could be heard. Miss Donovan gasped shocked. "Oh my God!" she shrieked, causing Paige to orb in. "See, he may have been right with those books." As she saw the latest title, the woman got an idea. "I haven't seen this book in years."

"What do you mean? Which book?" Paige asked curiously. It was given to her and she turned it around. "What's so special about this one and who are the Mullen brothers?"

"They were students here. I remember now, Dan Mullen was found dead 20 years ago and it's assumed that Eddie, his brother, might be responsible for it but we're not sure yet."

Paige sighed and wished to be somewhere else. "Any idea how we solve this mystery now? And this murder?" Another sigh. "This is just what I need! As if I don't have to do enough already! Damn!"

Miss Donovan briefly smiled. "Maybe you should contact your sisters and Leo. They could be helpful in that case." She offered further. "I'll secure this place meanwhile and leave it be for the time being, okay?"

Paige accepted nodding. "Do as you said it! It's the best way. No one's allowed to go in! No one, clear?" Miss Donovan nodded. "I'll be back soon."

Miss Donovan looked at the body and sighed. Though she didn't like the gnome, she respected death. Quickly doing as she herself had suggested, the woman secured the room and waited for the Halliwells.

* * *

_AT THE MANOR_

After having fed (her peanut literally) her family and her sisters having left for work, Piper was doing now her house works, starting with the kitchen. As usual while Leo entertained the kids. His laughter could be heard from time to time.

Doing her round in the rooms above, the laughter increased and Piper wanted to know what was so funny but was stopped by incoming orbs. "Paige! No demons today," she begged hopefully.

Paige smirked knowingly. "Your wish is granted. I'm here to get your help to investigate a murder. Phoebe's help would be needed as well."

Her older sister was shocked. "Wait? Murder? At Magic School?" Paige, however, confirmed nodding. "You've got to be kidding me. But Leo and the boys come with! By the way, where did it happen?"

"A classic place. The library."

Piper sighed. "Wonderful. Go and get Phoebe. We'll meet at the library. Don't worry, the boys will orb us."

The youngest Charmed One nodded and orbed away to get the middle sister while Piper sighed and slowly walked into her men's room. She stopped at the door and just watched them play. It wasn't long before her husband noticed her.

"Piper, what's up?" Leo asked curiously. "I can see that something is wrong. Tell me."

Another sigh. "Well, Paige came by and told me that a murder happened at Magic School which is impossible as you know. She asked for our help, along with the boys."

Leo was skeptical but then smiled. "That makes me curious. Let's go! Me Wyatt, you Chris or the other way around?"

His wife smiled. "Take Wyatt as you better can convince him to orb us to the school. I don't think that Chris already knows this, don't you, my baby?" Chris bared his teeth. "See."

Now Leo sighed and looked at his eldest son. "Wyatt, do you remember Magic School? There are some new friends for you two. Can you orb all of us there?"

Wyatt watched his parents and baby brother before doing as his Daddy wished. The little family was engulfed in orbs and vanished from view. The Manor was empty.

* * *

_MEANWHILE AT THE BAY MIRROR_

Paige had sensed before orbing and so she landed in the toilet. Discreetly slipping out, the youngest sister walked to Phoebe's office where her older sister worked like a fury on her column. There was only one way to get her attention.

"Ehm, hello. Your help is needed, Pheebs. It's about a murder, you know."

"What?" Phoebe curiously looked up. "What kind of murder are you talking about?"

"A magical one and a dwarf was killed, by the way."

Phoebe's eyes opened shocked. "Come again?"

"Yep, and the dwarf got killed by a book."

The pen stopped. In pure disbelief the middle sister looked at her baby sister. "You've got to be kidding me, right?" However, Paige remained serious. "That can't be true, isn't it? Alright, let's go! It's an interesting case."

Paige rolled her eyes. "What about your work and column? Is all done and cleared? I mean with Elise, you know."

A sigh escaped Phoebe's lips. "Okay, you'll make my office dark while I'll speak with Elise. Well, I hope she knows me by now well enough to let me go." Her sister squeezed her hand. "Okay, let's face the music!" She walked to her boss.

Paige quickly closed the jalousie as well as the one on the door and could only wait. Hopefully not for long.

Meanwhile, Phoebe had reached Elise's office … and could not knock, yet this 'book murder' made her curious. Taking a deep breath, she finally knocked. _'Come in'_ came the answer and the woman walked in.

"Phoebe!" Elise greeted her best writer. "What brings you here? Let me guess, you'll have to leave right now because of a family emergency, right?"

Phoebe grinned like a chesire cat. "You know me so well. So am I allowed to?"

Elise sighed but nodded. "I learned to live with that meanwhile. Besides, if you weren't my best writer …., you'll get my meaning. And now go!" The boss signaled her to leave.

Phoebe smiled at her. "Thanks Elise. You are wonderful." She walked out and ran to her own office, to Paige. "Alright, let's go! I mean, orb."

Paige sighed relieved and did as told. Both sisters left in orbs and went to Magic School.

* * *

_LIBRARY, MAGIC SCHOOL_

Piper and Leo had already made their way to the crime scene, though they avoided to let the boys see the body. But obviously Miss Donovan had already taken care of it. Putting the boys on the floor, the parents waited for Piper's sisters to arrive. As they came, both looked away.

Meanwhile Wyatt had dragged his little brother to an interesting book, still laying on the floor. Curious as any kid, he opened it, with some effort naturally, and instantly both Wyatt and Chris were sucked in.

"Oh my God, no!" Paige shouted as she saw what happened to her nephews. "Damn it! I should have told you that this book is a special kind."

"Well, thank you, Paige," Piper stated half furiously half shocked. "My kids are in a book which could kill them! Damn it! What do we do now?"

"At first you should calm down," Leo said, wrapping his arms around her. "This isn't healthy. Besides, we'll need to find a solution now how to open the book without being sucked in too."

Phoebe nodded. "I take it you want me to write a spell, right?" The man grinned. "Okay, needs to be a good one though. Give me some time." She walked to one of the chairs and sat down writing.

The mother sat down as well. "Oh, these two are in so much trouble when I'll get hold of them. There's no guarantee they would survive this, is there?"

"Don't worry, Piper," Leo said calmly. "They are strong witches. Besides, it'd be brothers to brothers. It could work."

Piper sniffled. "How can you stay so calm when I'm about to scream or yell at all?"

Leo smiled, despite his own sorrows. "It only looks like, believe me. I'm just as worried as you are." He looked over to the middle sister. "Phoebe, any success yet?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I'm close but it has to be specific, you know." She looked around. "Where's Paige?"

"Running Magic School?"

The middle sister nodded and wished she could help the parents and her nephews. There has to be a solution somewhere. She sighed and hoped for the best.

* * *

_INSIDE THE BOOK_

The kids came around and looked at each other baffled before they began to grow. It stopped all of a sudden and again the brothers were shocked.

"What do we do?" the older one asked stunned. "And why is everything black-and-white?"

"Might be the story arc," the younger one replied sighing. "But we need some pseudo names for this."

The blond sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Any suggestions maybe?"

His brother grinned. "Well, I actually have. We are going to be actors. You are Will Rogers, an Indian comedian and actor while I'm also an actor named Clark Gable. They were both famous at that time."

Another sigh. "If you say so." Will looked at Clark. "What now?"

"Find either the good or the bad boys. Otherwise, they might find us!"

"Great, just great." He started to walk. "C'mon, let's find us suitable clothes, and maybe the hero of this book."

Clark followed his brother's lead. Unfortunately, the bad guys found them first and both boys had to run, yet the bad guys had cars. The natural thing happened now: Will and Clark were caught … and brought directly in front of P.I. Eddie Mullen. There was only one thing to say: He was shocked.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The Halliwell brothers shared a look. "Well, we were curious and got sucked in. Oh, and my name's Will Rogers and his Clark Gable. And who are you?"

Eddie sighed. "Of all the books in all the libraries in all the world, you gotta get sucked into this one! My name's Eddie Mullen. Me and my brother have written this book."

Will sighed. "Where do we find this brother of yours?"

"I don't know. Dan's gone for some time now. I worry about my brother, you know."

"We understand. But in what way you mean 'gone'? Gone as just gone away or as gone dead?" Clark wanted to know curiously.

Eddie shook his head. "I really can't say. How about we'll talk with the cops? They should be helpful here."

"Only one question left: What are we looking for?"

"A Burmese Falcon."

Before Wyatt and Chris could question more, the three of them had reached the car. They quickly sat in and Eddie drove them to the police station.

* * *

_OUTSIDE, LIBRARY_

Some time had passed and nothing had changed, except that there were a lot of crumpled papers. This only showed Phoebe's failed attempts at writing the needed spell. Piper and Leo were worried beyond limits but hoped not to show it, anyway.

All of a sudden Paige orbed in and sighed. "By the way you look, I'll take it you haven't found a solution yet, have you? Oh c'mon, Phoebe, you are the best writer of spells."

Phoebe looked up. "I'm close to have one right. A few words have to be correct."

Piper then noticed her baby sister as well. "Where have you been?" she demanded worried. "I worry enough about my boys, and so I need to know what's going on here!"

"Well," the youngest sister started nervously but …

"Yep! Finally! I've got the spell to help us with this book! Yes, yes," Phoebe squealed out happily and ran to her sisters showing it. She barely noticed that Paige sighed in relief.

The eldest sister, however, had other plans. "You are not out of the loop yet, Paige." Then she turned to the middle sister. "You've got the spell? About time. My boys are in need of us like yesterday."

"Calm, deep breaths," Leo said calmly, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Though it's about time, I agree. Let me guess, it's a Power of Three spell?!"

"You are right. I made it as strong as possible. You never know with this book."

"Agreed," Paige said grinning. "Alright, let's help your sons and our nephews. By the way, I looked for the family of the Mullens but only found their mother. She came immediately. You may talk with her after we've done this spell, okay?"

Piper and Leo nodded. "Good idea," the father spoke, nodding to Paige. "You three say the spell, then Phoebe and Paige help the boys while we two speak with the mother."

The three sisters looked at each other and at their former guide before nodding. Leo quickly took the book in his hands and held it in front of him while the sisters read Phoebe's spell:

_Open this book for us, _

_Without being in sucks. _

_Let us add helpful things, _

_To solve this mystery bings._

All looked at the book closely as it began to glow strangely and open to a certain page. Reading quickly over the given information, Phoebe looked curiously up. "Who are Will Rogers and Clark Gable?"

"Two actors from the 1930ies," Leo explained smiling. His boys were good, using pseudos in the story. "But Phoebe, you should know Clark Gable! 'Gone with the wind' – the classic."

"Oh," came the sisters' stunned reply. They blushed embarrassed, making Leo laugh.

"Anyway, Piper and I should now visit the mother of the Mullens while you two help the boys with adding things to the arc," Leo said, taking charge and leading Piper away from her sisters and the book.

Paige and Phoebe nodded as they started to read the novel. Mainly to get to know the story arc but also to find out what had happened so far.

The parents had found the mother within Magic School and the three of them talked for a long time.

* * *

_INSIDE, POLICE STATION _

Before the three young men entered the house, Chris/Clark had a question. "Wait, Eddie," he began and stopped the boy. "Before we go in, I want to know about the Burmese Falcon. I've only heard of a Maltese one."

Eddie shrugged. "It's a plot my brother Dan and I created. We were fascinated from these adventure movies in the 1980ies, you know. But, anyway, we should go in now."

The brothers shared a look but said nothing. However, Eddie was already in and so Wyatt and Chris had to follow him if they wanted to find out more, yet entering the room one of the two got suspicious of the cops. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Ah, you must be new here," one greeted them smiling. "You see the Burmese Falcon is such an amazing item. You just need to have it, you know. Anyway, the gangsters we're after are really tough, especially Johnny the Gent."

"Great." Wyatt/Will suggested smirking then, "Why won't you go out to arrest him and the others? It's your job, by the way."

"I'm aware of that fact, boy. But Eddie is helping us to keep them at bay as everyone is after the Falcon."

"Clearly," Clark agreed, not happy about it. "So where do we find this mysterious bird?"

"No one knows."

"Even better." Clark began to pace angrily but Will shook his head as the younger boy took a deep breath calming down.

The older brother took charge now. "And where's Johnny the Gent? Maybe he could help us."

"Oh, don't worry," the police man offered grinning. "He will find you." He turned to Eddie. "Show them our lovely city, Eddie. We'll see each other soon again."

Eddie nodded and led the two brothers out of the police station. Driving in the car, Eddie showed them around while the other two remained silent, lost in their own thoughts. Though the young man could read their looks well.

* * *

_OUTSIDE, THE PARENTS' TALK_

Mrs Mullen waited patiently for the parents who she was about to talk to. It's been so long since she'd been here with her boys. Though her eldest son was dead but Eddie was still in this book he and Dan had created. She sighed as finally her talking partners came, walking her smile.

Leo and Piper appeared and immediately took a seat in front of the woman. "We are sorry for being late," Leo apologized. "We're facing some problems which you could help us with."

"I see," Mrs Mullen whispered afraid. "Let me guess it has to do with the book my boys have written, right?"

Piper nodded. "You see our own boys were curious and by accident drawn into the book which made them teenagers. I think to help Eddie."

"Might be. All I know that this book has its own magic." She looked at them. "Years ago, when Dan was killed, anyone assumed it would have been Eddie but this book was made to let Eddie become a hero. Confidence and all this, you know."

"So … Eddie is younger than Dan?" Leo wanted to know. He had an idea and could think that Wyatt would have to do the same to Chris, in a way or it was balanced. You never know with the future.

Mrs Mullen nodded. "Eddie always stood in the shadow of Dan who had a knack for everything. Dan had noticed this and decided to help him. Together they plotted this story out but Eddie was not directly aware of its original purpose, you know."

Piper nodded and quickly took Leo's hand. "I think we understand. Now if you don't mind, we need to know what's going on. With my sisters and an interesting book we're reading at that moment."

Mrs Mullen raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "I have only one request," she said and the parents turned to her. "Just let me know how it ends."

The Charmed One and former Elder agreed nodding and then ran off to the library where Piper's younger sisters brought them up to date.

* * *

_LIBRARY, A BIT EARLIER_

Paige and Phoebe were still reading the book. They were impressed by their nephews but had no idea how to help them properly. Wyatt and Chris were onto something already but had not figured all out yet.

The youngest sister asked nervously, "What do we do? We could give them hints if we knew the story behind this."

"Well," Phoebe agreed. "It seems as if Wyatt has an idea of what could have happened. And Chris is a little genius. What he knows, wow."

Paige grinned at her older sister. "You're cheering more Chris now than Wyatt, eh? I thought it was the other way around." She twinkled her eye and got smacked. "Anyway, you're the writer of this family, add something!"

Phoebe sighed and began to write in it for fun. She let a tire flat what happened instantly there. "Wow," she exclaimed shocked. "It worked."

"What did?"

"I could flat a tire in this story."

Now Paige sighed. "You changed nothing major." Then a door opened and closed. "Ah, new input," she greeted the parents. "What did you find out from Mrs Mullen?"

"Eddie is supposed to be a hero, because he stood in the shadows of his older brother Dan. The book was written to make Eddie more confident," Leo explained and sat down, next to the girl.

"So Wyatt's right," Phoebe concluded smiling.

"Huh?" Piper was confused. Clearly. "What do you mean?"

"Your boys are clever, very clever," the middle sister continued, still with her pen in the hand. "Both Wyatt and Chris are suspicious, though of different reasons within the plot."

"How do you mean?" Leo asked curiously.

"Well," Phoebe now explained. "Chris seems to know the plot already and Wyatt is very suspicious of these cops as if he knew they may be responsible for something."

Leo nodded while Piper couldn't wait any longer. "Let's read on! I need to know how my boys are doing!" she exclaimed nervously yet afraid.

The other three chuckled but continued to read on while the young men argued over who was right or not. Though, to be honest, both were right in this case.

* * *

_INSIDE, A BROTHERS' TALK_

The flat tire caught all three young men off guard. Eddie looked nervously around, not knowing what to do now. This was not planned and that left only one choice. "I'm going to get a new tire. You'll wait here for me." He was gone fast.

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other but that was their chance to talk. The older brother led the younger boy to a bench where they sat down. "We'll need to talk about this now," Wyatt demanded.

"Good idea," Chris agreed nodding. "The way Eddie spoke about his brother Dan, I've got the feeling that in a few years I'll be in the same situation like he's now with you."

Wyatt looked at his baby brother in awe. "You may be right and that's what I'm afraid of. Our own future." He sighed. "Anyway, I think the cops are responsible for Dan's death."

"What makes you say that? We haven't met the bad guys yet."

"True. What do we do?"

The answer came as their world went black. Behind them the bad guys had appeared and now took the unconscious brothers to their hidden place.

After some time Wyatt came around again and felt dizzy. Shaking his head to get it cleared, his eyes began to look for his little brother immediately. He couldn't find him and that increased his concern for him tenfold. Wyatt was tied but not gagged.

"Ah, sleeping beauty has awaken," a voice called out close by. "The name's Johnny the Gent and your little friend screams so nice."

"What did you do to him?"

"Just some little torture. He's strong though but still a baby, you know." Johnny smiled. He was so lucky to have caught them, and Eddie didn't know the truth about Dan. Yet.

Wyatt became furious and shouted angrily at his opposite, "If there's only one hair missing of him, you'll be dead! I swear!"

"My, my, aren't you a bit way too protective of him." Johnny the Gent wanted to know, yet maybe there was more behind those two. "Are you related to each other, maybe?"

"Does it really matter if we are? Anyway, I have one question left. Can I ask?" His opposite nodded. "Did you kill Dan, maybe?"

Johnny the Gent was shocked. "How did you find out? How do you know?" This couldn't be true, could it? This secret was well guarded. No one knew – until now. "Well, since you do know now, I'll have to kill you, along with your little friend."

Wyatt's anger spiked and his powers reacted to it. Sparks flew around, startling anyone.

Unknown to both of them, Eddie had listened to their talk. So Johnny the Gent had killed his brother and now it was happening, again. Though now it was the other way around. And all only because of this Burmese Falcon which had caused a lot of trouble. Way too much. There was only one solution left.

Hearing a door, Wyatt and Johnny looked at each other baffled. A few minutes later everything changed and Wyatt found himself in the library, again and in front of him lay his little brother. Bruised and hurt. And Eddie was with them.

* * *

_LIBRARY, MAGIC SCHOOL_

Back in the real world, Wyatt's focus was only his little brother and wanted to heal him but unfortunately, their bodies were shrinking. Still, his healing power worked. Looking up, the toddler saw his parents and grinned.

Piper and Leo immediately took their young sons in their arms, again. Happy and very grateful. Turning to Eddie, Leo explained, "You did the right thing, young man. Your brother would have been proud of you and so is your Mom, Eddie."

"Is she here?" the young man asked nervously. I mean, he was out of a book where he'd been for 30 years in.

"Waiting for you actually," Piper continued, holding her baby tightly and kissing him from time to time.

"What are their real names? I mean definitely not Will Rogers and Clark Gable." He grinned at all around.

"They are Wyatt and Chris Halliwell, born from Charmed power," Phoebe said proudly, half hugging the young boy. "Don't worry so much. Everything will be okay in the end."

"If you say so." Eddie sighed and went with his hand through his hair. "I think there was a prophecy about two charming boys. If only I could remember where I'd found it." Another sigh escaped his lips. Looking at the cover of their book, there was now two editors: 'written by the Mullen and Halliwell brothers'. But Eddie decided to keep this for himself – for the moment.

"You'll find it again if you return once, that is," Paige told him smirking. "You know what I expect then."

"Okay," Eddie agreed quietly, not so sure yet. "Anyway, I should visit my Mom now." And he was gone just as fast as possible.

All of a sudden, Piper turned to her baby sister and asked, "Don't you have a secret to tell, missy?"

Paige swallowed hard but nodded.

* * *

_SURPRISE, SURPRISE_

"Well?" Phoebe wanted to know as well. "Why were you gone for some time?" She was curious by nature.

The youngest sister cleared her throat. "I had an idea while watching you at home and saw that Leo needs a new field to work in."

"What did you do?" Piper's patience was growing thin and you could hear it in her voice.

"Well, I had a little chat with the Elders and we came to the decision that Leo would be the best to lead Magic School. He has immense magical knowledge and could help here much better than I do at the moment. My focus should be elsewhere."

Baffled the parents looked at each other while their kids babbled in their own language happily. Leo spoke up, "You…you mean that it could be like a nine-to-five job?" Paige nodded then. "Then...then I'll do it. I mean the boys could stay close by, right?"

"That's part of the deal," Paige agreed smiling. "I know you well enough by now." Then again. "So I can give the Elders the good news that you're taking over." Leo nodded and Paige orbed away.

Phoebe couldn't believe it. What her baby sister had done and that in a short time. Obviously they still had some friends among the Elders.

Leo and Piper never felt happier. Both could go on and their sons will have the happiest childhood ever spoken of. Life was good for once.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Nothing new here, might be only the names and the plot. But hey, the spell is mine! I made it on my own.

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	8. A Torn Life

More news for Kira and her wish might come true. ;)

* * *

To lizardmomma: Thanks and stay tuned.

To Sexy Seren: If you wanna know more, stay tuned! :D

* * *

**8. A Torn Life**

_UNDERWORLD, KIRA'S LAIR_

The Seer hid in a dark corner of her own lair. She wanted to have a normal life, above, among the people. Still, Kira was a well-known Seer in the underworld, so it wouldn't be easy to flee from here. Plus, Zankou checked on her from time to time. Maybe another view into her own pool was necessary.

Slowly standing up, the woman walked over and went with her hand over the pool. Looking into it, she saw nothing but Kira wanted more. "Help!" she pleaded quietly.

"I'm here, girl," a voice offered. It was the Shadow. "What are your wishes, Kira?"

Kira looked up hopefully. "To become a human for good. What shall I do to get it granted? It's my deepest one. No one knows."

"I understand," the Shadow replied smiling. "Try to get a message to the Elders. They will help you if they are not so stubborn."

"How do I do it?"

"You are a strong Seer. You can do it." The Shadow slowly began to vanish. "By the way, if the Elders don't listen, call me or threaten them with me. They know me well." He was gone.

Kira had new hope and tried her best to get her message sent to the world above. The Shadow was right. She was strong. After some time it seemed to have worked. And just then Zankou came in and Kira suddenly was nervous.

"Hey Kira, what's up?" Zankou asked happily. "I've found some demons to help me with testing the Charmed Ones' powers. But, of course, I'll stay in the back."

"Naturally," Kira said grinning and patted her friend on his back. "You'll do that but don't expect me to help you. I'm no help."

"Yeah," Zankou agreed nodding. "Your visions are only passive and you can't fight well, I think."

"If you say so."

Zankou raised an eyebrow at her tone but said nothing. "Well, it's your choice." He turned to leave. "Anyway, I need to go now since demons hate waiting as you know."

Kira nodded. "True," she said and slowly shoved him out of her lair. "Have fun and tell me the result of it at the end."

Zankou shimmered away, making Kira sigh in relief. Had her message reached the Elders? She had no way of finding out. …Or could the Halliwells be helpful?

* * *

_MEANWHILE – MAGIC SCHOOL_

Leo didn't know how to feel in that building. Holding his sons closely to him, the man swallowed hard. Being back here and now HE was following Gideon as its leader. Talk about irony here.

"Are you nervous?" Piper asked her husband from behind. "Don't worry, you'll manage this."

"Easy for you to say. You have experience but I don't. All I have is my huge magical knowledge," Leo defended himself a bit angrily. Oh, sometimes he wanted to throttle his wife.

"Indeed, and that is what makes you great for this job. You have to believe in yourself more," Piper continued, still in a good mood.

Leo sighed. She didn't understand his dilemma. He had looked up to Gideon for so long and then the last year happened. His world was turned upside down and now this. "Okay," he whispered quietly.

"Besides, you can change anything to your own desires. Like a room for the boys close by, next to the nursery, of course." Her husband rolled his eyes and Piper smiled. "Let's have a look at your new office."

The man stopped. "New?" he requested shocked. "What have you done?" He shifted his baby son in his arms. "Tell me."

"All in time, all in time. Now, come on." Piper took their eldest son by the hand and led her men to the office. Then they reached it. "SURPRISE!"

Leo's jaw dropped at the renewed office and obviously, the girls had also thought about a separate room for the boys, right next to the office. "When, in God's name, did you do that?" he wanted to know shocked but also impressed.

"Well," Paige said, patting his back lovingly. "When we all three had some spare time and also some teachers of the school on my request. So thank them later, nicely!"

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed smiling. "We all know you're going to love it." She played with the little hands of her nephews. "And the boys will too. Being close to their Daddy."

For the first time, Leo really felt happy. A burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Just at that moment, our lovely Elders decided to orb in. The former one knew their looks only too well enough. It could only mean trouble.

"Well, I'm glad we could find all of you here," Odin greeted through gritted teeth. That he'd been dragged here! Disgusting. "Anyway, we received a message from a Seer and we could need your help with this."

"Wait. What?" Piper requested incredulously. "You really asking for our help? That's something anew."

"It doesn't matter," Phoebe stepped in before a disput could start. She turned to the Elders, "Do we know this Seer and what's her message?"

Kevin and Odin shared a look before the younger Elder spoke up, "Her name's Kira and you've never met her, only Chris." Silence. The young man cleared his throat. "Still, her message is simple: She wants to become a human."

All jaws dropped. Paige recovered as first. "Wait, you can't be serious, can you? I mean why would a demonic Seer want to be a human?"

"Don't ask me," Odin said angrily. "It's urgent and we'll need you to follow us immediately. Our meeting is soon."

"And where shall we meet this Kira? Leo can look after the boys meanwhile," Piper explained calmly, though she was furious inside. "Lead us to the point!"

The Elders started their orbs and Paige with her two older sisters followed closely, leaving Leo and his sons alone. Putting them on a blanket in front of his table, Leo slowly sat down. Never would he have believed that fate would lead him to this.

* * *

_KIRA & THE ELDERS_

The Seer bit her nails nervously. What if the Elders didn't come? They had to, because she wanted to get rid off of this life. No matter the consequences or what Zankou might do to her. Sudden orbs distracted her. "About time," she only said.

"Sorry," Kevin apologized smiling. "But we just needed some female help. We're not good at talking with women." His opposite raised an eyebrow what made him clear his throat. "Anyway, these are the …"

"Charmed Ones," Kira continued and shook each sister's hand smiling. "I've heard so much about you, especially from Chris. He adored you."

"What?" Piper stepped in shocked. "How do you know Chris? And about us?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "When future Zankou had kidnapped him, he brought him to my lair. We talked and he made me realize that there's more. And your Shadow, of course."

"Huh? Come again?" Phoebe asked now confused. "That was months ago, and our Shadow seems to be very active at the moment, by the way."

"True," Paige agreed. "So you must know present Zankou and also the Avatars, right?" Kira nodded. "But why do you want to become a human now?"

Kira sighed. "I had my doubts before but Chris increased those again. I know of his fate and sometimes I really felt torn. As the Avatars came and wanted Chris, they asked for my help but I refused. Said that the world was not ready yet for them and they went away. I talked myself into freeing Zankou, I'd be safe as future Zankou promised me this." Another sigh escaped her lips. "All the time I had those dreams but only your Shadow, and Chris, listened and gave me hope. And so I'm here now."

"Nice speech, woman," Odin spat out furiously. "And why in God's name should we believe you? This is nonsense. All of this."

"Quiet!" Piper demanded, just as angry. "I believe her and if my son did trust her, I'll do so as well. We're going to help her."

"You can't decide this alone!"

"Try me and you'll be Elder dust!" Piper continued and turned to Kevin. "You agree with us, don't you?"

Kevin smiled at the women and totally ignored his colleague completely. "Don't worry, I'm on your side." He turned to the Seer directly. "Kira, you can have your normal life if you tell us everything you know about Zankou, okay?"

"Sure but what about my pool? And my skills? Would I keep them?" Kira asked curiously. "I have some wishes, you know."

"All in time, girl," Odin stopped this nonsense. "You can't promise her something which the Elders as a whole haven't agreed to yet."

Kevin glared at him. "We'll talk later." Then he turned to the Seer. "Ignore him. At first you'll come with us above and tell us everything you know. Then we'll decide how to go on."

"But I want the Charmed Ones as my vouchers. Please, please," Kira begged with bashing her eyes lovingly. "They need to know as well, regarding to Zankou. They are my best choice in this!"

"Agreed," Kevin quickly said and took the woman's arm, orbing them away. Odin followed promptly.

The Charmed Ones looked at each other shrugging before orbing back to Magic School.

* * *

_LEO & HIS BOYS_

Since the work was already done, the father could enjoy his boys' play and was impressed by the girls' work. They had done it well and really showed his wishes. Some orbing noises turned his attention back to his boys.

Wyatt was making little orbing figures as if to entertain his baby brother. What he did and Chris was reacting to the orbs as if to grab those. "Iss," the little boy said and the brothers seemed to know each other so well.

Leo was fascinated by this display of powers. The sibling rivalry didn't exist obviously since Wyatt knew of his older self's promise. How this worked through time, he'd never understand but it was a good thing.

Just at that moment the sisters orbed back in and smiled at the scene. Piper immediately went to her husband, snuggling into him while Phoebe and Paige just watched their nephews happy.

"Well," Leo started after a while, breaking the silence. "What did the Elders want from you?"

The three sisters looked at each other briefly before Paige sighed and explained with some sarcasm in it, "You see, a Seer Chris had known wants to become a human and asked the Elders for help."

"Oh." The father was shocked. Going through his hair, Leo sighed and shook his head. This was so sure an interesting development.

"Yeah, we were shocked as well. I mean, she's a demon but on the other hand, she wants to help us with Zankou," Phoebe went on. "Indeed, interesting."

"And how does she know Chris?" Leo wanted to know curiously. "And her name?"

Piper decided to take over. "Let me speak, please. You see, Kira, that's her name, had worked for future Zankou and now does for the present one. That doesn't matter at the moment, but what does is that she had doubts before. Chris gave her more strength to long for a normal life as she always wanted but they got to know each other as Chris was caught by them."

"As we dealt with Excalibur, right?"

Paige nodded. "But what do you think, Leo? Kevin had agreed and Kira speaks with the Elders at the moment. Information sharing, you know. She's going to be a human, I assure you."

Leo looked at his giggling youngest boy who in turn watched him curiously. It steeled the father somehow. "I think we should keep Kira close to us when she's a human. She needs guidance and all. If she trusts us already, then it'd be the best way. For her and us, and our boys."

The sisters once again shared briefly a look before Paige orbed away, letting the Elders know their decision – which had been done before. With the same result, by the way.

* * *

_MEANWHILE UP THERE_

Kira wandered around the white halls. "No wonder the demons favor black," she complained smiling but then again. "It's so clear that this helps you think."

"Funny," Kevin said, not happily though. "Anyway, Paige came and the whole family has agreed to let you live close by. And as the Elders are telling me you can keep your powers and the pool if you use those for good only."

The woman nodded eagerly and held a hand up as if swearing. "I promise. But what about my new name?"

That gave the young Elder to think. "Mmh, let's see. Kira sounds acceptable but as your family name, what about Johnson or Shaden?"

"The second one sounds better," Kira agreed grinning. "So I'm Kira Shaden now and what about my life?"

"You'll find all your papers in your new home," Kevin explained. "Everything is ready for you. You can choose anything you want. And now go!"

Kira was orbed away and Kevin sighed relieved. Oh boy, women were always so hard to deal with.

* * *

_BACK IN S.F., PRESCOTT STR. _

The former demonic Seer stood in front of the Manor, slowly ringing the doorbell. As the youngest Charmed One opened the door, Kira was welcomed with open arms.

"Hello Kira Shaden, welcome in our world," Piper greeted their new friend. And so did the rest of the clan. Even the boys.

Kira finally felt free. Of all her problems, even with Zankou upcoming soon. She didn't fear the consequences. It was a dream come true, and Chris Halliwell had helped.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

What do you think that I made Kira's dream come true, unlike the show? Hehe, she will be a great help.

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	9. The New Zankou

Now some information about Zankou and Darryl Morris who was missed. Clearly. ;)

* * *

To lizardmomma: Yeah, I thought I should give her that. When it didn't happen in the series.

* * *

**9. The New Zankou**

_UNDERWORLD_

Zankou was furious but also amused as he stood in an empty lair where Kira had lived before. In reality, the demon was pissed, because he'd trusted her and even his future self had. But what should he have expected? It was her dream.

"Ehm, Zankou, what are you going to do now?" a demon tried to ask curiously. "I know you want the Charmed Ones but others have failed before."

"I'm aware of the facts, don't worry," Zankou said smiling. "With the Seer gone, I'll need to find out what's going on at the Halliwells. As much as possible. Any ideas?"

"We could be of help if you don't mind," the same demon stuttered nervously, looking around afraid. "I mean we all have special powers."

Zankou turned around, grabbing the demon friendly. "I do know that, believe me, my friend. After all, even the Source was afraid of me, right?" All demons nodded eagerly. "See, and it's even more right if I fight the greatest power of Good."

"Ehm," another demon spoke up. "But even the Source had failed against the Charmed Ones if you know, maybe. What's your strategy?"

Zankou growled quietly but said out loud, "Therefore I'm planning here. Anyway, I need one of you to go above but who can shapeshift? It is really, really important."

"I can," one demon raised his hand.

"Wonderful," Zankou said, faking a smile. "Come here, my friend." The demon slowly walked over, and without warning Zankou's hand was in him, killing the demon instantly. "And now this power is mine. Any more questions?"

"Not really," the small demon said nervously. "My name's Laygan, by the way. I take it you want to go yourself now."

"So true. I'll need to see how Kira lives and also get to know the Charmed Ones and their family. Especially their youngest member."

"You know of the time travelling Halliwell?"

Zankou just nodded. "Yes, I do. Still, let's see how the world has changed above." He clapped his hands excitedly. "Who could I be?"

"Eh, the cop friend of theirs. He hadn't been there for a long while," Laygan began hopefully and was embraced by Zankou happily. "You like it?"

"Of course." Zankou shifted a bit and looked exactly like Darryl Morris. "Let's go, shall we?"

Several demons shimmered away and Laygan sighed at the end, hoping for the best. He was not that much of a fighter.

* * *

_THE WORLD ABOVE_

Kira Shaden enjoyed her new life. It was just like her dream come true, yet a gut feeling or only instinct, told her that something was about to happen. And Zankou played a big role in it. She needed to speak with the Halliwells – as fast as possible.

Running to the Manor, Kira entered without knocking. "Hey, you guys, there might be something happening soon," she shouted through the house and footsteps could be heard. "About time, you came."

"What is it? What's going on, Kira?" Piper wanted to know curiously. "The boys are taking their nap but they might wake up soon, so hurry!"

The former demon rolled her eyes. "You should know that Zankou is a tricky demon. He's known for getting what he wants and that includes stealing powers from others."

"Wait," Phoebe cut in stunned. "Are you saying that he could come in as anyone?!" Kira nodded. "Indeed tricky."

"Let me guess," Paige continued where her sister had left off. "You'd feel it if Zankou is close by, right? I mean, demons know demons best."

"So true. Now can I stay please, please?" Kira begged like any human being. "What do you say now?"

The three Charmed Ones sighed. "Okay," Piper said after some time. "But be aware to babysit, maybe. I mean, there's a club, Phoebe's work and Paige's, well, search for something."

Paige elbowed her oldest sister. "I heard that and I will find something, I swear."

"You will," Kira confirmed smiling. "Alright, deal."

As the phone rang, Piper went to answer it while her younger sisters led Kira in and spoke with her about Zankou and her gut feeling. Since Phoebe and Kira shared nearly the same power, both easily connected and Paige decided to look after her sleeping nephews.

"Of course, you can come, Darryl," Piper said into the phone. "We all are wondering what's holding you back for so long. I mean, the baby wants to see you." Sighing could be heard as the reply came. "Oh, you want to tell us what has happened over the last month. Alright, see you soon. Bye."

Another sigh escaped Piper's lips as she looked for her family. Phoebe and Kira were talking in the living room and Paige was in the nursery, playing with the boys.

"There you are," Piper greeted her baby sister, startling her a bit. "Sorry," she apologized, taking Chris into her lap. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with my nephews. Is that forbidden?" Paige protested shocked. "Besides, I was just looking for some inspiration. Do you think I could teach?"

"Sure, why not," Piper replied, stroking over her baby's soft brown hair and kissing it. "Wait, you don't mean to teach at Magic School, do you?"

Paige grinned all of a sudden. "Exactly. I'm sure Leo would be happy to have some help there. I mean I want to find my way, aren't I?"

Just as her eldest sister was about to answer, the doorbell rang. All three sisters, with the boys, and Kira found their way to the door. Opening it, they were shocked to see Darryl standing there smiling. Kira took a step back and Wyatt did the same with his baby brother's hand.

"Hey ladies. Can I come in?" the man asked friendl

Seeing this, the three sisters shared a knowing look and smiled sugarly at the man. "Sure," Phoebe said and let him in, noticing how he curiously looked around. "What's up Darryl?"

"I just wanted to see you, again. After such a long time, you know," Darryl aka Zankou explained, looking around impressed. And he could feel the power of the Nexus already. He wanted to have that power!

"Well, what's happened recently?" Piper wanted to know, playing with her boys and trying to distract them. Hopefully.

Zankou swallowed hard, not knowing how to answer this. He was busted and he knew it. Clearing his throat, he replied, "Well, I don't know what you mean. Nothing happened in between."

Now the three sisters smiled, and Kira grinned behind them. "Crystals, circle," Paige called out all of a sudden. "Got ya."

"Okay, you got me," the demon said angrily, dropping his glamor. "And what now?"

Just at that moment the doorbell rang, again. "I'll get it," Piper spoke up, with Chris still in her arms, and walked to the door. On her way she had to pass Zankou.

And, indeed, Zankou saw his chance. Grabbing the baby out of his mother's arms, bowing briefly in front of the women, Zankou smiled and shimmered away just as Leo came back from work. And only seeing his baby boy being kidnapped – by Zankou.

Piper had opened the door, like in trance, and Darryl saw what happened as well. To make it short: Wyatt was crying, the three sisters, Kira, Darryl and Leo were just in shock.

Nobody knew what to do.

* * *

_MEANWHILE IN THE UNDERWORLD_

Zankou arrived with his new bundle (of joy!) back in his lair, startling his minions who looked at him irritated. Their leader smiled at them, "So, this is the big hero of the future?! Nice."

Laygan swallowed hard. "Yes, a version of him had died and he was born above the Nexus. Just like Wyatt. Ehm, Zankou," he requested a bit afraid. "Why did you take him?"

"Well, I've been told so much about him and wanted to see the baby." He smelt something weird. "Uff, what's this? Any ideas how to handle this?"

"Not really."

"Dema," the baby mouthed giggling. However, this place was interesting and fascinated him.

A Shadow appeared in front of them, taking the baby from Zankou immediately. "But I do and I know a place where this can be taken care of."

Zankou was baffled. "Who are you?" he wanted to know curiously. He had an idea but needed it to be confirmed.

Black eyes saw right through the demon. "I'm the one you want. Later on. Besides, Chris is protected by me. Missed that before but this time I'm staying close by."

"Ookay. Whatever that means." Zankou's idea had been confirmed. And that spiked his interest in the Nexus even more, and Chris was the key to it. "Just interesting."

The Shadow could see the wheels turning in the demon's head. "You won't succeed. You can try and try but will fail in the end. Promise."

"We will see." Zankou crossed his arms over the chest.

The Shadow vanished from view, with the baby in his arms. He knew he had to watch this demon and his plans for the future. Leo could be a good source in this case. No matter what, Chris needed to be at home right now. The Shadow was gone.

Zankou was pleased with this turn of events. And he could wait for a long time.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

Some time earlier, Leo was about to comfort his wife but then he went straight to the Nexus, calling onto the Shadow which he sent after Zankou and his baby boy. Only then, the husband went to Piper who was in tears.

"It's my fault," she whispered time and again, blaming herself. Being in Leo's arms calmed the woman down.

"It is not," Leo replied, hugging her tightly. "We should have known that Zankou was clever. Don't blame yourself!"

Piper shook her head but Kira stepped in now. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine," the former Seer apologized. "I didn't foresee, when, as Leo had said, we should have known him, from experience and knowledge."

"True," Phoebe agreed and Paige nodded, but both, better all, were distracted as a Shadow formed in their midst. "What the …?"

The Shadow just smiled and handed the baby over to his mother. "I'm done with my work," he offered before going back into its home.

"Do I want to know what that was?" Darryl asked bewildered, drawing all attention back into him. "Sorry, just curious."

"That's okay," Paige said smiling. "Believe us that this is a rather long story but it has a good end, finally."

"Still," Piper cut in. "You said you wanted to come to tell us a story about what has happened meanwhile. So, we're eager to know." In her lap, Chris giggled and Wyatt nodded as well.

Darryl sighed. Watching the baby gave him the courage to finally speak. "Well, after the last time I helped Chris and you, I went back to my police station where an inspector was waiting for me. She had a lot of questions, regarding you."

"She?" Leo was curious but had trouble to keep Wyatt in his lap. The boy wanted to be with his baby brother.

"Inspector Sheridan. That's her name. And she had found your file I kept from Andy, just in case and she was curious." He looked at the family. "I was so in trouble but I could get out …"

_FLASHBACK_

_Coming in, I was greeted with friendly smiles. That made me nervous. Going further to my place, a woman was sitting there and going through your file. Snapping it angrily away, the Inspector looked up. _

_"Ah, Morris, there you are," Sheridan greeted me. "You have some interesting friends and so many unsolved cases. Yet the name Halliwell is always in them."_

_"What do you want?" I asked her furiously. "Who gave you the right to look into my things?"_

_"Your boss and he thinks it's high time that someone finds out what's going on. You and the Halliwells are close, aren't you? Friends even. How come?" _

_"That's only my business! You have no right!" I snapped at her. "What's your real purpose?" _

_"There was a young man here today, going by the name Chris and curiously as any men, I looked into his file and there was nothing. Can you explain this?" Sheridan looked at me strangely and I swallowed hard. _

_Sitting down, I only offered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It's a long and complicated story. And Chris is a special case." _

_All of a sudden, the woman stood up and left what irritated me. True to her word, Inspector Sheridan observed me for months and I was afraid to contact you. I just did my normal work and then, recently she was transferred into a different police station. Hopefully for good … _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"…. and so I'm here again. Just wanted to see you and the baby." Darryl looked directly at Piper and Leo. "I'm sorry about the big one. It happened on his birthday, right?"

The three sisters and Leo could only nod, because the grief was still there.

Kira stepped slowly forward. "Hey, I'm Kira Shaden and a friend of the family," she greeted him kindly. "Can you show me the city maybe?"

"What? Who are you? I've never seen you before." Darryl looked at the sisters and Leo for help.

Paige reacted as first. "It's an equally long story but you'll know one time, promise."

"Okay. Anyway, work's calling me back right now. See you soon again, guys." Darryl stood up and left with a sad look the Manor.

Kira looked hurt and was confused at this kind of behavior. She looked at all for help. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"No, Kira," Piper explained smiling. "It's just that we didn't have time yet to introduce you to our friends but we will do so later one."

"Okay. Still, I'm going to babysit the boys if you need me."

"We're going to use that. Promise," Phoebe said, hugging the woman tightly. "Don't worry. You are under our radar and we won't let anything happen to you."

Kira now smiled and decided to leave the Manor as well. Sure, she would be back and for the time being she'd be careful as well. Zankou could be after her still. Paige would come if she called, that she was sure of.

* * *

_MEANWHILE WITH ZANKOU_

Being back in the underworld, Zankou fell on his butt and grinned happily. Making anyone around him think he was crazy. And he may be but it was just natural.

"Zankou? Are you alright?" Laygan requested worried. "Have you had any success at the Manor?"

"Indeed," Zankou confirmed smiling. "The baby was here as you remember and as we found out the Shadow of the Nexus protects him and that gives me the perfect opportunity."

"What for?"

"To take in the Nexus for good and Chris will be the key. If I have him, the Shadow will be on its knees and bow. This will make me powerful and the Charmed Ones useless, because the Nexus helps the power above him, will it be good or evil."

"Oh. I see," Laygan said but rubbed his head confused. "Or I think I do."

Zankou stood up finally and patted the demon's back. "Don't worry, my friend. You'll be informed when it's time to act." He smiled and was pleased like a little child. "And in the end, I will be the most powerful demon in the world. Like the Source."

"If you say so." Laygan didn't like the way Zankou's plan was going. It was simply stupid and crazy.

Then Zankou and Laygan walked together through the caves of the underworld, talking and plotting. Zankou knew he had to be careful but he could wait for a long time.

* * *

_ABOVE, IN KIRA'S HOUSE_

The former Seer looked through the window of her house, watching the children play and laughing. It gave her a good feeling and confirmed her to have made the right decision.

Though she was not fully integrated yet but all she needed was time. And the Halliwells had promised to introduce her to their friends soon.

She really looked forward to that day and was half way pleased to babysit Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Oh joy!

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Kira's first helping situation and for Zankou, it was his best way of introduction to the sisters, don't you think? :D

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	10. Teaching & Leading

Leo's new job and Zankou's new "profession". Both are the same: Leading people/demons! ;)

* * *

To lizardmomma: Thanks and a BIG thank you for ongoing support! *hand kiss*

* * *

**10. Teaching & Leading**

_MANOR, MORNING_

Leo was up early. For once had beaten his wife but two little boys were not easy to handle. Thus, the pupils in Magic School were not matured either. Sighing, he drank his coffee and waited for the rest of the clan to stand up.

"Hey," Piper greeted him kissing. "What's up? You couldn't sleep well, could you?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Where are the boys?"

"Still sleeping, I hope. Why are you asking?" She laid a hand on his arm. "You worry too much since the last incident with Zankou. And the attack on Chris."

"It seems that there has been a shift. With the Shadow, Chris and Wyatt and all around them. I mean the Avatars, Kira and Zankou." He sighed. "I just feel so helpless."

"You're not the only one." At that moment the baby monitor came to life and let the parents know that they were needed. "Let me go! You'll go to work." Piper went back to the nursery, to her boys.

Leo sighed. She'd never understand what he felt when Chris died and now the recent attacks. He'd need to ask the Elders for advice if they were going to answer. Still, his work needed to be done and Magic School didn't lead itself.

Meanwhile Piper had reached her boys but the view in the nursery made her stop … and smiling. Wyatt was trying to comfort his baby brother but didn't know the cause.

Sensing his Mommy, the elder boy turned to her for help. "Mama. Kwis!"

Piper went to them. "It's okay. C'mon, time for breakfast! And then to Dada."

The boys grinned at her as she took them to the kitchen where she fed them with their usual breakfast. Though one ate well as not knowing otherwise and the other one refusing. It tested Piper's patience but the mother was used to it by now.

An hour later, Piper was ready to leave for her own job at her club P3 and therefore she brought the boys to their Daddy in their own room. Quickly the eldest Charmed One made her way to the club where she brought everything right in place.

* * *

_MAGIC SCHOOL_

Leo was sitting at his desk, studying the next schedules for the upcoming weeks. Soon his sons were brought to their room by his wife who kissed him briefly before hurrying away. Watching his boys always made him happy.

"Leo," Ben interrupted unfortunately. "Sorry to disturb you but we have a little problem."

"What kind?" Wyatt's orbs entertained Chris again and also their version of hide-and-seek.

"Well." Ben swallowed hard. "Queen Elizabeth I."

"What!" Leo jumped up furiously and his hands were on his desk. "That can change history more than anything before! Let's go!"

"What about the boys?" Ben wanted to know curiously, knowing the man well enough.

"Look after them!" the father demanded. "I'll solve this hopefully soon." And Leo was gone.

Ben sighed and turned to the kids who looked at him in pure innocence. Not good.

_MEANWHILE … _

Leo stormed into the classroom, startling anyone as he slammed the door angrily. "Alright, I see what's going on." Meaning the confused woman in their midst. "What I want to know is who did it. NOW!"

Slowly a hand came up. "It was me, Sir," Duncan said and swallowed hard. "But it was by accident, I swear. It's the second time, actually."

"Wonderful. I take it your hormones took over." All pupils blushed instantly. "Anyway, someone guides her with respect, and you, Duncan, write a spell to send her back. We don't want to change history that much. I've been through this already!" He was about to walk out when a feeling stopped him. "Someone else is here."

"Who, Sir?" one asked bewildered.

"Could be Lord Drake," the Queen said, standing up. "Thanks for saving me though."

"No problem. Lord Drake is known well enough."

"True. But where am I? This looks ancient but nice. What's going on?"

"You don't wanna know, believe me. A lot has changed since your century. Though I can't understand why they called you." Leo stopped suddenly blushing.

"Must be because I'm a virgin?" the Queen said knowingly.

"So true." He ran to the classroom. "Hormones and teenagers!"

"Hey!"

"Yep. Lord Drake!" Leo looked around. "Duncan, you've got the spell?" His pupil nodded. "Well, then say it!"

Duncan cleared his throat and recited,

_A time for everything, _

_And everything in place, _

_Return what's been moved_

_Through time and space._

Instantly the real woman and ghostly man vanished into the book which Duncan had read before. All sighed in relief and turned to their new leader in awe.

"That was nothing. It'll be usual for my boys. And now excuse me." Leo finally walked back to his office where a mess was waiting for him. A shocked gasp was heard.

* * *

_IN THE UNDERWORLD_

Zankou thought it was time to form his inner circle. Laygan was already in but the rest? It was clear he needed help but always better to do it himself.

"Laygan, my friend. I could need your help."

Wanted demon shimmered in front of his Master. "What for? What are you planning, Zankou?"

"As you know I found out that the little baby, Chris, is the key to the Shadow. Or the Nexus which is what I want."

"I'll get that but what do you need me for?"

"Well, I'd need some distractions for the family, the complete family. And their friends, naturally and that means Kira included, because the baby needs to be alone – to get him."

"How long shall this go if you don't mind my question, Zankou?" Laygan asked a bit afraid. You never know with Zankou's temper.

Zankou smiled at his friend. "You don't have to worry, Laygan and it will take as long as necessary. Days, weeks, months."

Laygan began nervously. "Not to be negative or anything, Zankou, but I don't think most demons would appreciate a long wait. They don't have the patience like you do."

"I know." Zankou looked at his man. "But they'd only attack once whether they succeed or not. In general, they'd be guinea pigs for me. And with every step, I'd get to know the Halliwells more and better."

"True," Laygan agreed. "Still, demons don't like to be sold out like that. Though the Charmed Ones are always a challenge for any demon. As well as the Twice-Blessed."

"Wait a second." Zankou stopped his walk. "Wyatt is the Twice-Blessed, because his mother is Charmed and his father was a whitelighter. As far as I know, Leo was an Elder when Chris was concieved and doesn't that make him Twice-Blessed too?"

Laygan shrugged. "No idea. Philosophy is not my thing. If you go above again, you can find out." He took a deep breath and explained, "I'm sure there are some demons who would like to please you, Zankou, and attack the Charmed Ones and their family."

"That's all I wanted to hear," Zankou said smiling. "Go and find those who want." Laygan nodded and shimmered away. Zankou sat down and smiled. "The Halliwells won't know what hit them. And the Shadow will be mine."

His laughter echoed through the cave. He was sure that in the end he'd be the winner.

* * *

_BACK AT MAGIC SCHOOL_

Leo couldn't stop the gasp as he stood in the door of his office. Half of it was a mess and so was Ben who looked up in pure innocence. "Okay, what did I miss here?" Behind him, all pupils gathered and laughed quietly.

Ben stood up. "I swear I didn't do anything! But your boys know their powers well, though they are only babies. Damn it!"

"Can we hear the story, please?" Duncan asked curiously. "By the way, you look good, Ben."

"Very funny," Ben tried to get his dirt away but it wouldn't work. "Don't you have enough problems on your own, Duncan?"

"True," Leo stepped in and the attention was on him again. "Duncan, we're going to talk about your conjuring soon and now Ben, tell us what had happened here."

Ben sighed and dusted himself. Looking at the boys and then at the people around him, especially Leo, he began his story, "You see the moment you were gone, your little devils here saw obviously a new toy in me …"

_FLASHBACK_

_Ben looked after the fleeing man and then turned to the boys who looked up at him with grins. "Alright, what do you want to play?" _

_The answer was several conjured balls and toys for the baby. Sitting down, he rolled the little balls in Wyatt and Chris's direction which instantly came back to him, making him smile. _

_"What else?" he asked and promptly the boys orbed onto him. "Whoa. Your daddy didn't tell me that you already orb. Uff, what are you doing?" _

_Colors appeared on his face and the little hands spread those around his body and more his face. Soon, Ben looked like a spotted bird. Trying to get up again was not working, only the boys' laughter was heard. _

_Then Wyatt and Chris started to hit the young man with their toys and hands. Sensing their Dad come back, both boys immediately orbed back to their previous place and looked completely innocent. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"… And that's the situation you found me in. I swear these boys will give grey hair, Leo. For you and Piper, I promise," Ben explained sighing. "More?"

"If there is." Leo was curious, naturally.

Ben turned to the boys who just continued to play with their toys. "Well, all know that Wyatt can orb but did you know that Chris could too?"

"What?" Leo was shocked. This couldn't be true, could it? Looking at his youngest boy, he tried to get him to orb. "Hey Chris, you wanna come to Daddy?"

First Chris turned to his big brother, asking him silently for permission but Wyatt just shrugged. So he simply orbed to his Daddy, snuggling into his chest. The boy was getting tired anyway.

The father caught his son quickly. "Whoa." He kissed Chris on his head and heard him sigh in return what made him smile. "You could have told me that you have your powers, eh?"

"See, I was telling the truth," Ben pointed out like a child. He felt that way since all pupils were making fun of him.

"Anyway," Leo cut in. "I think the boys need their nap right now while some of you clean this mess up, clear? Wyatt, c'mon, time to sleep!" His son took his hand and the father brought them to their cribs, laying them down.

Duncan, Ben and the other pupils, however, cleaned the mess in Leo's office up. It was done so quick that it even astonished them and even Leo when he returned from the next room.

"Thanks guys," Leo said in grate. "All of you can go now, except Duncan and Ben. We're in need of talk right now and you know why." The two swallowed hard while the others ran away.

Closing the door, Leo was doing his best to scold these two, though Ben was graduating soon.

* * *

_BACK IN THE UNDERWORLD_

Zankou grinned happily. Laygan was showing him demons who were very eager to please him. Even if it meant dying, though all demons knew that going against the Charmed Ones mean suicide.

Laygan looked at Zankou and saw his smile. That meant his work was good. "I take it you like my choice, don't you? I asked and they all came."

"My name's still feared, I see. You did well, Laygan. Let them know I will call each when I need him or them. I want to know about the history of the Halliwells first. All of it, you know."

"But I thought you already knew, Sir," Laygan said afraid. "Though I do my best to tell you all I know."

"Do that but it'd be best to find it out first bound. From the sisters themselves, especially Piper," Zankou mused, deep in thoughts. "Anyway, give me a cliff note version of the history."

Laygan nodded. "Well, in 1998 the three sisters Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell reunited again after their Grandma's death. They fought many demons, even Barbas who attacked them several times after this. Leo Wyatt was there from the start but was only allowed to marry Piper two years later. Cole Turner appeared as well but Prue died at the end by the hand of Shax."

"Interesting. And then they found Paige, their youngest sister."

"True. Paige's the daughter of their mother Patty but with her whitelighter Sam. Anyway, they killed the Source and the Triad and later on, Piper got pregnant. The baby showed its powers early and all said it'd be the Twice-Blessed. It was born on a special day and turned out to be a boy, going by the name Wyatt. At his blessing, Chris then stepped in who turned out to be Wyatt's baby brother and well, you know the rest."

"Thank you, Laygan. Your work is very appreciated and tell the demons to wait for my call, okay?" The demon nodded and shimmered away. Zankou was pleased. Time would be on his side, because he was patient. The Nexus, Shadow and Chris would be his.

* * *

_LATER AT THE MANOR_

Leo came home late this night, with Wyatt at his hand and Chris already sleeping and drooling on his shoulder. Though he was tired himself but at least he'd been warned in advance. By Ben and this confirmed his theory about Wyatt and Chris being little devils.

"Hey Leo, what took you so long today?" Piper asked friendly but gasped at his state. "Wow, you look tired. What has happened at Magic School?"

"Let's bring those two to bed and then I'll explain it to you, okay?"

His wife nodded and took their eldest son into her arms where he fell asleep immediately. Together they brought their kids to the nursery and put them into their cribs. They were sleeping like stones.

Walking back to the kitchen, both parents sat down and Leo instantly grabbed a cup of coffee for himself. Piper raised an eyebrow at his action but said nothing. For now. She'd let it tell him in his own words – if she can wait that long.

Looking up, Leo could read his wife's look well. "I can see you want to know but at the moment I only can tell you that there's a lot of trouble ahead for us. Believe me."

"You're making me even more curious now, Leo," Piper said calmly, though her curiosity got the best of her. "Tell me, please, please."

Leo laughed at her. "And here I thought you'd react on the word 'trouble'." His laughter increased until his wife silenced him with her patented glare. "Alright, both your sons can orb now and they decided to play their little pranks on Ben and later on me."

Piper nodded before the words finally registered in her brains. "Wait. Chris can orb too?!" Her husband nodded. "Wow, that's cool. Must be, because you were an Elder this time." She was amazed. "Wow."

"Just wait till they'll play their tricks on you. Your kitchen could be a mess, especially since Chris takes after you in more than one way," Leo explained kind of curiously. He really looked forward to this day.

"They wouldn't do that!" Piper protested angrily. "If both my kids don't want to be grounded for life!" However, the thought still amused her but didn't show it. Hopefully.

Still, Leo found this amusing and couldn't hide his laughter from time to time. His wife's glare he simply ignored this time.

Looking at the watch, Piper noticed the time finally. "I think we should go to bed as well. It's already late and we both have had long days."

Leo yawned as if to confirm. "You are right. I'd still like to know if our kitchen is a mess tomorrow."

Piper shook her head amused before dragging lovingly her husband to their bedroom. While Leo changed himself, Piper once again checked on their sons and taking the baby monitor with her. In the night, the Charmed One felt happy in Leo's arms. It was so right.

* * *

_THE NEXT MORNING_

Orbs flittered through the air, waking the sleeping parents. Looking up, they only saw Wyatt what made them sit up in concern. However, it was useless since Chris followed his brother, like always and the baby giggled.

"Okay," Piper said. "You were right, I admit. Chris can orb too. I think we are officially in trouble then."

"Mommy hungwy," Wyatt called out all whiny but his little brother only giggled and squealed in his Daddy's lap happily. "Kwissie too."

"Right. I know I'm only wax." She sighed and looked at her husband and kids. "Why in God's name did I end up with boys?"

Leo just kissed his wife as an answer. He was glad his boys couldn't understand this. Yet. "Don't worry about that. Besides, it's all settled with Grams and the rest of the clan. Anyway, I think it was high time for male witches in the Halliwell family."

"Well, I'm happy you think this way." In her grew the need to kiss him back. Long and forever.

"Mommy! Hungwy!"

"Oh sorry, my babies." Piper kissed her sons lovingly. "Mommy is getting dressed quickly and then we're having breakfast, okay? Leo?" He nodded and she stood up, getting dressed and taking then Chris in her arms and Wyatt by the hand. "We'll be in the kitchen."

Ten minutes later Leo joined his family. He kissed his wife once more and then helped Chris mostly with his meal as Wyatt tried to eat bravely on his own, making anyone smile.

About ten minutes after that, Phoebe and Paige finally decided to join their family at breakfast. Paige drank coffee to come alive and Phoebe, well, just ate some of the large breakfast.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD_

Zankou had taken Kira's pool as his own. He'd find out how it worked but he knew time would be on his side. Chris and the Shadow were on his targets and the family would not know what hit them. Zankou could be patient all the time.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

I know it was done before but under different circumstances. Are you okay with Chris having his powers earlier than in the show?

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	11. Whitelighter Calling

Paige's new job comes to her and of course, she's not happy. ;)

* * *

To lizardmomma: Thanks once more and hope you stay tuned till the end!

* * *

**11. Whitelighter Calling**

_ANNOYING JINGLING_

Paige woke up startled. Her teeth were aching as if she were at the dentist. Sighing, she leaned back in her bed and tried to sleep once again. However, it was easier said than done. Any attempt increased her ache, and this made her frustrated.

As the morning came, the youngest sister yawned and really slurped into the kitchen where her family already was. "Morning," she greeted them and grabbed instantly a cup of coffee. "Man, my teeth ache."

"Do you need to see a dentist, Paige?" Piper asked worried as she was feeding her men, one literally. "Shall I give you a pill for it?"

"Maybe." She sighed. "Ow. I don't know what it is, and it's getting annoying." Another sigh.

Leo looked at her and had an idea. "Maybe you've got a call from the Elders. You are half whitelighter and now you should or could be a full one."

"No thanks," Paige immediately determined. "No, not after what they did to you and Piper. No, and also what they did to Chris. No thanks!"

"Paige, you can't ignore this forever," Phoebe tried to help. "But I have to go now. Work's calling."

As an answer, Paige only groaned and laid her head on her arms. "It's not fair. I don't wanna." It was more like whining. Leo put some toast in front of her. "What's this, Leo?"

"Eat, and you feel better, believe me. I've had enough experience with this," he only offered smiling. "And I'd suggest that you'll speak with the Elders since they are the only ones who can stop your pain."

Another groan. "Not fair! Damn it. Piper?"

Piper just smiled at her baby sister. "He's the expert, not me. Besides, wouldn't we need a whitelighter anymore if we have one already in the family? It'd be easier, I think."

"Not helping," Paige growled. "Okay, you've won. I'm going to speak with our lovely Elders!" Angrily she stormed away but knew, deep inside, that there was no other choice. Sighing, Paige changed her clothes and decided to walk through the city, to clean her head.

Meanwhile, Piper laughed at her sister's antics. "Do you think she will go?" she asked her husband. "I mean, it'd be quite a challenge for her."

Leo laughed as well and tickled his baby boy on his stomach, making him squeal happily. "Oh, that's for sure but I think she will accept it in the end. You are right though, we need a whitelighter in the family." He kissed his wife lovingly on the head.

Wyatt decided that he also needed some attention from his parents and stomped his feet angrily. Mommy then took him and he was satisfied, again. Making silly faces at his baby brother and his world was complete, again.

"I think, it's time I go to Magic School. To get these under control." Leo grinned at his family. "Anyway, have fun today!" He kissed his wife and took his boys. "Okay, you two. Orb Daddy to his office in Magic School. Bye honey."

Piper waved good-bye to her men and wondered what tricks her boys would play on their father today. Still, she had to run a club and this was their main income at the moment. Sighing, she took her car and drove to P3. Working all day.

* * *

_THE BAY MIRROR_

Phoebe walked into her office and was immediately seen by her boss, Elise. The woman followed her and shut the door a bit angrily. "When would you have told me about your newest addition? It's been months!"

"I'm sorry? Really, Elise, I forgot to tell you. So much has happened in between. It totally slipped my mind," Phoebe apologized with a laugh. "Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe, if I've got to see some photos of the baby soon. How's the mother and your …?!" Elise wanted to know curiously.

"Nephew." She smiled at her boss. "Yes, I've got two nephews now. And Piper's fine. Of course, the boys know their parents!"

"Huh? Any sibling rivalry yet, because that's normal, believe me." Elise watched her closely, knowing this all so well. After all, she grew up in a big family and all were in therapy.

Phoebe grinned suddenly. "You know, we all had expected it but to our surprise it didn't happen. Wyatt's really protective of Chris, his baby brother. More likely overprotective."

Elise gasped. "How come that there's no sibling rivalry? It's something unusual and I've ever heard of."

"Well, it's a long and complicated story, and it involves, in a way, kinda the story of 'Back to the Future' if you remember this movie, do you?" Phoebe explained, hopefully.

"Oh." Elise was stunned and shocked. "I see." Still, the woman had to run a newspaper. "Write your column and we'll watch photos tomorrow, right?"

Phoebe nodded and started her work, picking a letter up and looked for a suitable advice.

* * *

_MEANWHILE … GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE_

Paige was pacing up and down. She just didn't know how to approach the Elders but the ringing hasn't stopped yet and she was simply annoyed. "Oh god! Can someone help me?"

Kevin orbed in smiling. "Hey Paige, you were calling?" He grinned at her.

"Very funny," she answered angrily. "I want you to stop that noise in my mouth! It's annoying and stopping me from doing anything, you got it?!"

"I did," he replied, a bit afraid of a Charmed One. "But what your family said it's true. You're going to be the family's whitelighter when you've accepted this annoying noise."

Paige shook her head. "No! Not after what you folks did to Leo and Chris! There's no way for me to accept this."

Kevin sighed. This was going to be hard but there might be a way. Risky but it could help. "How about you'll look after someone who could be a whitelighter in the future? It could help you and also the new guy/woman for us, you know."

Paige nodded. "Sounds like a great idea. Can I have a name, maybe? And when do I know if I found them?"

Another sigh. "You'll notice when the ringing stops. And then you can concentrate on helping your family. They need you as much as you need them." Kevin orbed away quickly.

Paige rolled her eyes and for the first time she could look over the bridge and enjoy the view. Now she did understand why Leo and Chris liked this spot. Maybe there was hope for the Elders, yet. Still, she had to find a charge and orbed away.

* * *

_MAGIC SCHOOL_

Leo was going through the time-table of his teachers and issues. Not easy since the new semester was about to start in two months. At least, the pranks by the pupils had lessened but they fully knew if they did it again, they were punished immediately.

"Dada, pway," Wyatt demanded his Daddy's attention. He and his baby brother were on their blanket but Chris was sleeping and he was bored.

Leo looked down at his boys and smiled. "I wish I could, Wy but I have to work. This is important!"

But Wyatt shook his head and then simply orbed his Daddy's stuff away. "No work, now pway," the boy only offered smiling. Hopefully, he won't get grounded but by looking at his Daddy he may be.

Leo gasped and scolded his eldest son softly. "If you do that again, Wyatt, you'll be grounded until you go to school, clear?" His son looked sad. "But today it's okay, son. Let's play, shall we?"

Wyatt nodded and played with his toys while his Daddy sat behind him and took his brother into his lap. He was happy but knew, deep inside, that his Daddy meant what he said. The little boy swallowed hard.

Leo just ruffled his son's hair and enjoyed his free time.

* * *

_IN THE CITY_

Paige walked around, with no aim but she visited both her older sisters at their working places. At the Bay Mirror Phoebe sent her away immediately since there was nothing to help with. At P3, on the other hand, Piper needed help with her stock for drinks etc.

"Piper, I really don't understand why I should become a whitelighter. After all what has happened with Leo and Chris, I don't want to," the youngest sister complained while helping her sister.

The eldest one sighed. "Paige, you know you can't run from destiny. Of all of us you should know it better. How would you have found us if not for destiny?"

Paige snorted. "You are the one to talk. As far as I remember, you didn't want to be a witch. So, tell me, what has changed your mind?"

Piper began to dream. "It's just all that has happened recently. Chris coming back and changing history, for good, for us, and then dying at the end. His birth and Leo being a mortal now. If this is not destiny, what is it?"

Paige sighed. Thinking about her sister's words, it did make sense but she didn't want it. "Okay, you've won. I'm looking for my charge."

"Still ringing?"

The youngest Charmed One only nodded before hurrying away. It seemed that her spirits were awakened anew. She ran through the city and promptly into a young man.

"Whoa. Whom are you running from?" he asked bewildered. "Name's Julian, by the way. Nice to meet you."

Paige snickered. "Sorry," she replied laughing. "I'm Paige. Nice to meet you too." All of a sudden, her ringing stopped. "Yes, yes. What's your problem?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Julian asked confused. "I don't have any problems at the moment but it seems that you need help."

Paige snorted irritated. "I'm fine, really." She sent him a glare. "How about I'll invite you to a coffee in that nice little café over there? I won't bite."

"Okay, I think I can accept." Julian grinned and took Paige's hand, leading the way. He chose a table and ordered two Latte promptly. "It's okay, isn't it? Let's talk then."

The two of them chatted as if they were best friends. Julian had found a new friend, and Paige her peace. For the moment at least as she knew a talk with the Elders was due, again. She sighed.

* * *

_MAGIC SCHOOL_

Leo was tired but happy. After Wyatt had had enough, Chris had woken up and therefore kept his Daddy busy. Well, the father wondered how much energy his sons had and where this energy was coming from. By now, both boys were asleep, again.

"Oh boy," Leo said smiling and standing up. "At least I can finish my work now." Yet the moment he'd sat down, orbs came in and revealed Paige. "Paige, what are you doing here? Did you find your charge? But please be quiet, the boys are sleeping."

"Okay," she whispered. "And yes, I found my charge, yet I'm not sure what the Elders want as he doesn't have any problems."

"I see," Leo only offered, working on his papers. "But I'm not sure if I could be of help to you."

Paige raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You're kidding me, right?" But Leo remained silent. "Great. That means I have to talk the Elders! Damn it." She orbed away.

Leo sighed in relief and continued on his work.

* * *

_GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE_

Paige was angry as she paced up and down on the top beam. Thinking that Leo could help her? The man's only focus were his boys nowadays, though he had a lot of experience as a whitelighter. Her pacing stopped as orbs came up behind her.

"Hey Paige," Kevin greeted her smiling. "Did the jingling stop and did you find your charge, by the way?"

"Oh you," she replied furiously. "Yes to both your questions. Unfortunately, my charge did not have any problems. So, who was my real charge?"

Kevin grinned. "You were your own charge. It was the only way to make you accept your new destiny. Your family needs you, especially your nephews – for the future. Just accept it!"

Paige's jaw dropped, nearly down to the top beam, spoken literally only. "You're kidding me, right? How can I be my own charge? No, don't answer that." She sighed. "Right. I'll be a whitelighter in the future. For whom?"

"Mainly your family. We mainly let you decide if you wanna have more. One day." Kevin orbed away.

Paige, meanwhile, sat down and enjoyed the view the bridge provided. Slowly she could understand why Leo, and Chris, liked it here. Another sigh. Maybe she can accept it.

* * *

_LATER THAT DAY_

At the Manor, all three sisters and Leo with the boys came together again. Piper took her baby into her lap while Leo held their oldest son. Phoebe and Paige sat around them and all looked at each other, waiting for anyone to start talking.

"Alright, each of us tells us now what they did today," Piper suggested after some silence. "Oh, c'mon, such thing is interesting."

Phoebe sighed and began to talk. "Elise got on my nerves as I haven't told and shown her anything about our newest addition. She was kinda angry."

"But you explained it, didn't you?" Paige asked grinning. "Let me guess, she also wants some photos of Chris, right? What else?"

Phoebe simply nodded. "Yeah, a lot of photos and she asked if there was sibling rivalry which I negate and that made her wonder. As there always is, yet I told Elise it's a rather long story and then she backed off."

"Thank godness," Piper agreed and smiled as her sons were sleeping in her and Leo's lap. Then she turned to her husband. "And my Daddy dearest, what did you do all day at Magic School?"

Leo blushed a bit. "Actually not much since our little devils here kept me occupied. Wanting to play anytime. First Wyatt, then Chris and let me tell you their powers are really advanced. They got me tired until Paige came and asked about whitelighter things which I couldn't answer. Naturally." He grinned at her.

"Yeah, and he's really not helpful," Paige continued snorting. "Admit it, you knew what was going on but you decided to let me find out myself, right? Yet I can assure you that I've accepted my new destiny as I had no other choice, did I?"

"Hey, don't forget my part in your new deal," Piper complained amused. "I did convince you after all to accept it as you can't run away from destiny. We've all learned that the hard way. After all, we wouldn't be charmed now, would we? This is and will be our life."

"Interesting that you insist on it," Paige offered smiling. "But what have you done, dear sister, after I left P3?" she wanted to know curiously.

Piper grinned back. "The usual. Getting everything ready for tonight so that my employees can work without me. I may have planned something special for my family."

"Care to share with your sisters?" Phoebe asked curiously, back to her normal self. "You know we don't like to be excluded."

Leo and Piper blushed. Paige saw this, "Wait, what are you two hiding from us and then, of course, when, in God's name, did you plan it as Leo being in Magic School and Piper in P3? So, do tell!"

Piper smacked her youngest sister playfully. "Well, there's an invention called telephone which also works from Magic School to P3 and the other way around, so we spoke. Secretly. Question answered?"

"And what's with the boys?" Phoebe wanted to know. "I can see they're already sleeping. What will you do with them now?"

"My secret," Piper insisted and took Leo's hand, guiding him to the door. Their sons still in their arms. "And now enjoy your evening like we do." The parents were gone.

Phoebe and Paige did exactly that. They sat in front of the fire, talking and enjoying their time together. It was a quiet evening but both wondered if they would ever find the man for life. The younger Charmed Ones sighed.

Their older sister, meanwhile, was in a secret room in Magic School and enjoyed her time with her husband and kids. Piper and Leo were looking at each other lovingly and ate the meal Piper had made before. From time to time the parents looked at their kids who slept in peace.

"You know this was a good idea," Leo whispered, kissing his wife on her lips. "It was needed."

"I know," Piper whispered back. "You were tired and so was I. Why not a dinner for two was my idea and you see now the result."

In the end, the parents just talked about all and nothing, yet Piper and Leo were worried. Zankou had yet to make the next move.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Hehe, Paige can't resist and all have their freedom and space for the moment! Don't worry - the fight will be back!

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	12. Only Ordinary

The Charmed Ones say they're normal, here they are. Aren't they? ;)

* * *

To makoto20: Thanks for the support. Hope you'll stay with me.

To lizardmomma: Thanks for this. Hope I'll enjoy well then.

* * *

**12. Only Ordinary**

_ZANKOU'S LAIR_

Laygan was running, though he could shimmer. Yet his master insisted on some 'human' rules, making him sigh. He wondered what Zankou wanted now. Obviously a new plan to get the baby and the Nexus. Wonderful.

"Laygan, where are you? Hurry up, I don't have all time," Zankou called out annoyed and tapped his finger on the pool impatiently.

"Sorry, Master," the demon apologized, out of breath. "But you forbad to shimmer. Anyway, what do you need me for?"

"I've got a new plan, to get Chris and the Nexus," Zankou explained smiling. "And I want your opinion on this, my friend."

"Oh, I'm honored, I think," Laygan replied nervously. "And what is your plan if I may ask. I'm sure it's a good one."

Zankou smiled. Demons were so simply knitted. "I think I will get to know each Charmed One one by one, and with that knowledge I can attack them. And I shouldn't forget Daddy dearest who's always with his son. What work do the four do? Let me know, please!"

Laygan swallowed hard. "Well, as far as I know, Phoebe still works at the Bay Mirror and Piper does so in her club P3. Paige is still looking for a normal job but works as the family's whitelighter now. It just happened recently. And Leo works in Magic School, a place which is protected against demons. That's all I know."

Zankou leaned forward. "Indeed very interesting. So all could need some help or push in their newest job. Leave me alone, so I can decide what to do and which way I'll go."

Laygan bowed slightly and stepped back. Then he went away and wondered what his Master will do with the Charmed Ones, and Leo.

Zankou began to think. Magic School was out of question since demons don't have access there, so for Leo he had to find something different. The three sisters were easier, because they were living in the normal world, yet for these acts he had to create some pseudos … and he needed the ability to change himself.

* * *

_SEVERAL DAYS LATER_

Paige was running. Obviously she was in a hurry and the young woman was not happy. Paige didn't like to run and this was so not her day. First she overslept and then given a lecture by Piper as she, unfortunately, had forgotten to buy anything. Therefore she was now in the city, and, all of a sudden, there was a young man in front of her whom she just ran into.

"Whoa there, young lady, take care of your feet and body," he welcomed her smiling. "My name's Oscar, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Paige, and thanks for helping me," Paige greeted him as well. "And sorry, I wasn't really looking where I was going. You want a coffee?"

Oscar nodded. "Thanks. Why were you in such a hurry? Running away from a dragon maybe?" He laughed openly and ordered two cups of coffee for them.

Paige groaned slightly. "Only from a dragon who happened to be my sister but you didn't hear that from me, okay? And thanks for ordering already."

"No problem," Oscar replied smiling. "Still, it's not usual to call the own sister a dragon." He laughed. "I bet she'd kill you if she knew."

"You have no idea," she muttered under her breath. Out loud Paige spoke, "But we're not here to talk about my family, are we? I'd suggest to get to know each other better, don't you think?"

Oscar leaned forward on his hands. "Well, you made me curious. Do you have a big family? I mean if you don't mind telling me. It could be interesting."

Paige looked up sharply. "Why are you so interested in my family? We just met or do you know something I don't? You are someone I know, aren't you? Tell me."

Oscar laughed. "Don't you think you're way too cautious? It is if you see evil everywhere." The woman stopped suddenly. "Did I say anything wrong, Paige?"

"No, no. But I've been taught to be careful. And to answer your questions: Yes, I have a big family, and it'll be growing still, I think."

"You may be right," Oscar agreed, slurping on his coffee. "Is your family okay? I mean, were there any attacks recently?" He leaned close to her saying quietly, "I've heard about the Charmed Ones."

"You're a witch too?" Paige whispered shocked but then sighed relieved. "Oh, it's so good to talk about wiccan stuff freely again. I thought I was doomed in that department."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Oscar asked bewildered. "Never mind. See you can trust me now, so you want to tell me about your family?" The man waited and hoped for an answer.

And Paige did, not knowing who in reality was listening. If only she knew but she spoke as openly as she could in public. After an hour, Paige had to run agai as she was expected home by now. Saying good-bye to her date and Paige was gone.

Oscar simply nodded and walked to the rest room. Coming out was a different man, going by the name Oleg and walking directly to the Bay Mirror.

* * *

_TALK & TALKING_

Phoebe was working on her column furiously as a knock distracted her. Looking up, she saw a good looking man and Phoebe smiled at him instantly. "What can I do for you?" she asked politely.

"Well, my name's Oleg and I was looking for your advice, only this time personally if you don't mind," Oleg offered sighing. "What do you say?"

Phoebe was shocked. "I'd need to ask Elise first. Then we'll see what can be arranged." She stood up and walked to her boss, asking for her permission but Elise just requested the photos again. Sighing, she agreed and got it. Going back to her office, Oleg was sitting at her desk. "Alright, we can go. Where to?"

Oleg smiled. "I know a nice little café not so far away from here. It's nice there. You need one, don't you?"

"You are so right," Phoebe agreed. "Let's go!"

The two of them walked out of the building and went to a café where they sat down and ordered two coffees. For some time, they just sat and drank their coffee. After that, Oleg began to ask questions. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" he asked curiously. "I mean I know your advice is so great but you are a great person as well, I think."

"Thanks. And no, I don't mind. With your questions I can read you as well and get to know you. So shoot!" Phoebe slurped on her coffee and waited for them.

"Well, I've heard you have two sisters and two cute little nephews. Yet it seems your love is with your profession, and of course, your family. And I know you have also another profession secretly." Oleg looked at her closely and watched her reaction curiously.

Phoebe, indeed, looked up sharply. "Wait, how do you know?" She whispered then, "Are you a witch too?" Her opposite nodded. "Oh, that's great. Then I can speak more openly."

"Sure, do," Oleg agreed grinning. "So, how's family? Everything fine with them? I mean, no demons in the house or so? Any attacks or so?"

"Shsh, not so loud!" Phoebe said. "You know it is weird that the demons attack Chris nowadays, not so often Wyatt anymore. Must be, because Chris is connected with the Shadow."

"Oh." Oleg leaned to her more closely. "Do you have an idea how this 'contact' works between those two? I mean the Shadow always knows if Chris is in danger, doesn't it? Otherwise it wouldn't make sense."

"You are right, but none of us knows how it works. Yet it seems that the Shadow itself always knows or feels when Chris is in danger."

"I see." Oleg thought for a while. "Would one of your family maybe know?"

That, however, made Phoebe suspicious and she relied on her empathy. "Why do I get the feeling you are not who you pretend to be? I mean you are very curious, if not too curious, for someone I just met. Who are you really?"

"Sorry, I can't say," Oleg offered and jumped up, running away from anyone. Damn it! His cover was nearly blown. Phoebe's empathy was a factor he hadn't taken into consideration. Now Zankou had to be even more careful with Piper and Leo.

Phoebe looked after the fleeing man. Something big was going on and she intended to find this out. With or without the others' help.

* * *

_DAYS PASSING BY … … _

Piper was at her club P3, working and thinking about what her sisters had told her. Their stories seemed not really believable, at least Phoebe's. Her gut, however, screamed at her that something big was going on, yet she couldn't figure it out. Sighing, the eldest Charmed One hoped her gut was wrong.

"Hi," a strangly voice called out behind her. "Don't be afraid of me, I'm just looking around. Oh, by the way, my name's Olav, coming from Norway."

"Oh, that's interesting, I think. My club has barely had guests from abroad. You've come a long way," Piper let him know. "You want anything to drink?"

"Would be nice, and thanks." Olav sat down on one of the chairs at the bar. "How long have you been running this club already? I mean it's still crowded, right?"

"Of course," Piper quickly agreed. "You see I'm a Mom of two boys and life's not easy with those two, yet I'm happy to have my husband by my side. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to run it, you know. But that's our secret, okay."

"Sure, no problem," Olav said smiling, full knowing this information could be useful. "Well, your club seems to attract good bands as far as I've heard, even in Europe. Who's your latest guest if I can know."

"Oh. It was 'The Donnas' as I always try to get the newest acts. But over the day my boys sometimes come here, to play and practise. It's so good to hear childish laughter in this club, you know."

Olav laughed. "Oh, I can imagine. Children are always good, for the future." Then he sighed, "Oh boy, it'd be so cool to know the future already. I'd use it to my knowledge – for football or any other game in the world."

Piper gasped. "If you're a witch, then you should know about personal gain! It's forbidden for us. Besides, knowing the future could stop what we're meant to do. There are consequences if you're not careful."

Olav looked at her closely. "It is as if you speak of experience. The future is always on the risk if you change your normal behavior. What about your boys and their future if I can ask?"

Piper looked at him sharply. "I believe it's saved. I may not have seen the result yet but I believe in it." Her gut feeling returned. "Can you tell me who you really are? You're way too curious if you ask me."

Zankou in disguise as Olav cursed under his breath, and he quickly stood up, "I'll need to go now. Had been nice to get to know you and your club. Got some ideas for my club in Norway. Bye!" And he was gone as fast as he could. This was the second attempt which failed. Damn those witches!

Piper looked after him, now knowing her younger sisters had been right. More Phoebe but all these questions from three different people about their family was definitely not by accident. Something big was going on here, and she intended to find it out.

* * *

_LATER THAT DAY_

All three sisters, and Leo, gathered in the Manor where they could talk about the three different men who seemed to have one thing in common: their interest in their family, especially the boys and then more Chris. And with him the Shadow. Great, just great.

"What do we do and who we're dealing with?" Paige wanted to know. "And all this is creepy, by the way."

All grinned at her but Leo spoke up now, "I think all of you spoke with the same person and this would be Zankou. Oscar, Oleg and Olav were all Zankou. It seems as if he can shapeshift now as well."

Phoebe watched him incredulously. "Are you saying we all met the same person?" Leo nodded. "Wonderful. And now he knows some secrets of us. I bet Leo is also on his list."

"True, but he can't get into Magic School. It's so protected against demons or evils, so I'm safe there," Leo said, playing with his sons who wouldn't want to sleep obviously.

"Honey," Piper began, tickling her babies as well. "If Zankou is such a clever demon, he might come into Magic School as well. He'll find a way or if you go outside with the boys. You never know."

Leo let his thoughts flow. "Okay, I'll be extra careful but you haven't said anything to him yet. Just simple things about our lives. It's useless to think about now."

Paige shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so but don't say we didn't warn you. Besides, we met future Zankou, so present one should not be a problem, I think."

"You think?" Piper asked stunned. "Not very helpful. I've got the feeling that Zankou follows a plan with these little 'talkings' but which?"

"Maybe we should ask Kira for help. She's the only one who can help now," Phoebe suggested and looked at the others who nodded. "Kira knows Zankou best. I'm going to call her right away." She took the phone and called their friend who at first shouted at them before calming down and coming over.

Urgent knocking at the door caused Paige to stand up and open it, only to reveal a furious Kira. "Why did you call me so late? I said I could be of help! So what happened?" Kira sat down next to Leo and the boys.

"Well," Paige started a bit nervously. "We think we three have met Zankou, yet he appeared as three different persons and also with different names. Leo thinks that Zankou can shapeshift now and did this to get to know us."

"He's right," Kira agreed nodding. "Zankou is destined to fight with you three, about the Nexus and he's trying to find out your weak spots and with that he can get to Chris, the key to the Nexus or Shadow."

"Wow, you're a good source for info," Paige said impressed. "So what do we do with that knowledge now?"

"We are going to be extra careful in the future," Piper said determined and took her baby who was already sleeping. "But now we're going to bed. I'm tired." She walked up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Leo followed closely with Wyatt while Phoebe, Paige and Kira decided to talk still. Zankou was an interesting subject and the more they knew, the better. You never know what may come. Half an hour later all three parted and went to sleep. All they did know was that Zankou would try again and this time on Leo.

* * *

_SEVERAL DAYS LATER_

Leo decided to take a day off. Off of Magic School and his family, except the boys who he took with. It was time and no matter what Zankou would do, the father was prepared. Wyatt and Chris had their powers but if they exposed magic, Leo only sighed. Going to the park was the best idea.

Taking the stroller with both boys, Leo walked to the park and sat down with his sons on a blanket. Playing with Wyatt and Chris always made him happy but today he had to be extra careful. Magic could be exposed and with this, maybe no more boys. He shuddered at that thought.

"Pardon. Do you mind? You seemed to be lonely," a female voice startled him. Looking up, Leo saw a nice looking woman above him. "My name's Olga, by the way."

"Olga?" Leo requested stunned. "You're not related to Oleg, are you? I mean the names sound similar and Russian, still."

"Silly," Olga said laughing. "That's just a pure coincidence, nothing else. Do you think I'm someone who's after your boys?"

"Good guess," Leo replied smirking. "It was your choice of names, Zankou, all starting with an 'O'. Too much by accident if you ask me. So what do you want, Zankou?"

Zankou changed back into his normal self, yet also with normal clothes. "I take it Kira had told you about our future. That we'll fight against each other. But you know as well as I do that I want your baby boy. To have access to the Nexus."

"Yep, we were told," Leo said determined. "And there's no way you're getting Chris and the Nexus. The fight will happen though." Then he looked at his opposite oddly. "It's weird to talk to you in a normal way."

Zankou did the same. "So true. But right now we both don't want to expose magic, otherwise no more us and we'd stand in front of the Tribunal."

"Been there already," Leo offered sighing. "So what do we do now, Zankou? We're not friends but enemies as you may remember."

"I do," Zankou replied, looking nervously around. "Do you know any place here where I can shimmer back unseen? We don't want to call the Cleaners, now do we?"

"Right," Leo agreed and looked at Zankou stunned. "You seem to differ from other demons we've got to know. How come? You act like the Source with a great plan behind it."

"You can read people well, Leo, I admit," the demon said rather urgently. "But I really need to go now! Planning and all, you know."

Leo pointed to a dark tree. "There is a safe place and you wouldn't be seen as well." Zankou walked quickly to the pointed tree. "By the way, when do we meet again?"

"You'll be the first to notice. Promise!" Zankou shouted before he was gone. Again, to plot against them.

The father sighed and turned to his boys who were playing still. It was as if they hadn't noticed that there was a demon, or Wyatt just had distracted his baby brother long enough, to even realize it. Yet he wondered why there was no blue bubble.

"Alright, kids," Leo whispered to his sons. "Why am I not seeing a blue bubble in front of me? There was a demon here, so let me know now!"

Wyatt looked up at his Dad and grinned. "Me and Kwis together. No seen." He shook his head and his little brother giggled happily.

"Wait. What?" Leo was certainly confused now but he thought he'd heard right. "So you both can combine your powers, eh? Wow, that's great, I think. We should speak with some Elders, I guess."

Leo put his boys back into the stroller and folded the blanket carefully. Walking back home he thought about what kind of powers both his sons had. It seemed that there was more behind it – with him being an Elder this time.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

As the man returned, he was greeted with three worried faces. Taking the boys out of the stroller and to their blanket in the sunroom, Leo at first ignored them and sat down sighing.

Piper couldn't stand his silence. "Where have you been, Leo?" she asked annoyed, with her hands on the hips. "You were supposed to stay inside and not to wander around outside! What were you thinking?!"

"I spoke with Zankou," he only offered and silenced with that the three sisters. "Before you lash out on me again, we were just talking and he came to me as a woman named Olga. So, yes, it was a simple chat, nothing more."

"I can't believe that," Phoebe just said amazed. "You figured it out at first, Leo and still, how can you both just talk? That doesn't make sense in my eyes."

"Well, I guess he didn't see me as a threat and the boys were protected by their combined magic. That reminds me, I'd need to speak with the Elders about this. Anyway, as I said before, Zankou was out for info about us. I believe that what Kira said to be true."

"I think you're right," Paige agreed in her thinking mood. "Kira said that we'd fight against each other and well, to weaken us, Zankou needs to get to know us." She sighed. "Oh great, now I have headache."

Piper, however, was not happy about this perspective. She sighed, "Okay, let's say we believe Kira and also your theories, I totally don't like to have Zankou so close by. I mean, we know for sure he's after Chris to get the Nexus."

"And what better way to get our baby boy over us!" Leo nearly yelled at his wife. "If he knows us, then he get the Book, Chris and the Nexus." Seeing that he didn't achieve anything tonight, Leo stood up and brought his sons to their beds. After that he went to sleep as well, leaving their disput outside.

The three sisters looked at each other long before seeing that they had no ideas to talk further. It was quickly decided to go to bed as well as the night had taken over long ago. Phoebe and Paige slept well but Piper had no success. There was silence in their bedroom over this night.

* * *

_IN THE UNDERWORLD_

Zankou was satisfied, if only half but he'd gained some info. It was not much, and he had all the time in the world. With Chris being the key to the Shadow and Nexus as well as the Charmed Ones and the Twice-Blessed child as his guards, life was not easy for him but Zankou would find a way. No matter what.

"I can wait and I will get what I want," he said into the dark. "Time will be on my side, I'm sure."

His eyes were the last thing you could see in the dark.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Zankou and his play with the letter 'O'. Nice, isn't it. What better way to show how clever Zankou is. lol

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	13. Teacher Wanted!

The introduction of Drake, though similar like in the show but under a new leader. lol

* * *

To lizardmomma: Thanks. Glad you always reply and stay here! *hand kiss*

* * *

**13. Teacher Wanted!**

_MANOR_

On the next morning, Leo was sitting at the table and slurped on his coffee. Watching his sons and wife, the father sighed. He needed a new teacher for literature at Magic School but couldn't find a suitable one yet. The gnome had been good but he was gone.

"Leo, is everything okay?" Piper asked after watching her husband closely. "You look troubled. Thinking about anything?"

"Well, with the gnome dead, I'm in need of a new teacher for literature. So far I haven't found one," Leo explained sighing. "I'm not sure if I ever find a good one for Magic School."

"Oh Leo," Piper said, planting a kiss on Leo's head. "I'm sure you'll find one but I'm glad you're talking to me again. The last night was awfully quiet, you know but well, I hope the boys will be with us."

Phoebe walked in, clearly in a good mood. "Why does she have to have her day today?" She received several odd looks. "I mean my boss Elise. She has her free day today and I was ordered to lead the newspaper, yet I think I'm not ready for it."

"But it sounds like a great chance for you," Paige put in, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee. "It also shows how much Elise trusts you if she let you do her work."

"She's right," Piper added smiling. "You will do just fine, believe us. And now hush, hush, go and have fun! Let us know tonight how you did then. Bye bye!"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow at her sisters' strange antics, yet it was true. Plus, she had promised this Elise and also other things. Realizing this, she had no other choice than to hurry to the Bay Mirror.

"Well, I'm going to look after my charge," Paige said, standing up as well. "You know what to do if you need me. My God Leo, how could you live that for over 60 years! It's a good life but charges are so annoying!"

"Accept it, Paige and now go!" Leo simply said and Paige finally orbed away. "I should go too. Teachers don't find themselves alone." A door appeared on the stairway and he was gone, too. Obviously it was Piper's turn to take care of the boys.

Now Piper sighed and both her sons just looked at her with wide eyes. "Alright, you two. Let's go to the club and there you can play all day. How's that?"

Wyatt and Chris grinned at her only and the little boys tried to high-five but it didn't work as Chris was too little still for that. The brothers were simply happy to spend some time with their Mom.

* * *

_MAGIC SCHOOL_

Leo was getting frustrated. The people, who wanted to be a teacher for literature, were not good enough in his eyes. Though they knew a lot but there was missing something important: a spirit to guide his pupils. A loud roar of engines, however, caught anyone's attention and out of nowhere, a motorcyclist appeared.

"Hi, I've heard you were looking for a teacher for literature," the man said smiling. "I'm your best man, believe me. I love books."

"And who are you?" Leo wanted to know, standing up and going to the man. "How do you know so much, anyway?"

The man blushed deeply. "Well, I was a demon before I became human. But books and literature are my passion, I swear. Oh, by the way, the name's Drake."

All looked shocked … and stunned except Leo who started to laugh. "The best interview today! You're hired, Drake. You have the spirit I was looking for."

"Thanks," Drake replied happily. "But why aren't you more curious after what I've just told you? I could be on a mission, you know."

Leo still laughed. "Even if you are, I'm bound to find out anyway, don't you think? How about I'll show you around Magic School and you'll tell me everything you did so far."

Drake was pleased. His 'master' had taught him well. About the Charmed Ones, Leo and the oldest one's offspring. Thinking of those, "There is a rumor about powerful children. I take it there are yours, and as I've heard they'll have a great destiny ahead of them."

Leo smiled proudly. "You guessed right. These children are mine and Piper's, named Wyatt and Chris. But this week it's Piper's turn to take care of those two little devils. Maybe you'll meet them one day."

"If I live that long," Drake muttered under his breath but remained silent in public. This school was interesting and he could teach here very well. The pupils would be interested in literature again. He grinned like a chesire cat at this thought.

Leo saw this and quickly put in, "I can see you'll like this place. Go to the library and speak with Miss Donovan who works there and she can show you our mass of books. And now excuse me, I'm needed." He was gone fast.

Drake thought about it a moment but decided to follow the given advice. So the ex-demon made his way to the library.

* * *

_AT THE BAY MIRROR_

Phoebe was so done with leading the newspaper. Never would she have thought how much work Elise had had to do all day. At least she hadn't forgotten the photos this time and they were saved in her office. By now it seemed that anyone needed her guidance.

"Phoebe, I sold an ad twice and now I've got complaints from both companies," a guy complained frustrated. "What shall I do now?"

"Phoebe! We need a layout advice and your own column right now," the editor said angrily. "We have a deadline, you know."

Phoebe sighed before standing up and going to these two. "Okay, let me see." Both handed her their pages. "You'll shorten this and then it works. I'll send my column soon." Then she turned to the other guy. "Well, speak with the two companies and find a way to make them both happy. Let me know your result then!"

"But …" both started but they were stopped by Phoebe's hand.

"Just do it! I need to work on my column as well," Phoebe just offered and walked back into her own office.

Sitting down and sighing, Phoebe began her own work and really hoped that no one would disturb her. After all, she had a lot to do on her own. Well, it seemed her speech had worked.

* * *

_WITH PAIGE_

The youngest Charmed One was chasing after a young man who was supposed to be one of her given charges. Speed was his name, and obviously this was also one of his best qualities. Damn!

"Hey, pretty lady, not so used to running anymore, eh?" he mocked her and waited for Paige to catch up before running away, again.

"Please, wait! I'm here to help you!" Paige shouted after him. "Also with your trauma! Please, you can't run away from your destiny!"

"Oh well, I think I can because it had already cost me someone I loved. No thanks, whitelighter," Speed explained a bit angrily. "So, go away! And tell the Elders to leave me alone!"

"Wait!" Paige simply grabbed his arm, to stop him from leaving. "I won't give up and neither will the Elders! You have a destiny and can't live in the past anymore. It has to stop now!"

"So, you think you can order me around, huh? What do you know about loss? Talk to me again when you know what you're talking about?" Speed spit out furiously and stalked away angrily as well.

Paige was shocked for a second but then went after him and grabbed the man furiously as well. "Stop! I do know well enough what loss means. Years ago I lost my parents and I never got over it. I can understand how you feel as someone I loved got killed months ago."

Speed watched her during her speech. She was sad, that was for sure. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I guess I'm afraid since it was my girl I lost. Demons were after me but they got her instead. What shall I do now?"

Paige smiled at him. "Just trust me and believe in your powers. These are worth it and one day you are going to use them for good. But at first you should believe in you, again. Okay?"

Speed nodded and slowly the young man found back to his old self. He could help Paige and others while Paige began to like the whitelighter life. She could maybe enjoy if the Elders weren't involved.

* * *

_PIPER & HER BOYS_

P3 was quiet as only typing could be heard. Piper was working on her numbers for the club on her laptop while watching over her two children from time to time. Anything could happen when she was not watching.

"You worry too much, you know," a very familiar voice said all of a sudden behind her. "By the way, where are my little nephews?"

Piper turned shocked around. "Prue? Not that I mind but what are you doing here?"

Prue simply hugged her younger sister. "I haven't heard anything from you for some time, so I've decided to stop by. Besides, I also wanted to see my two bans of existence, again. Where are they?"

"Backroom, I think." Saying this, the mother hurried to her kids, knowing they could do anything with their powers. "C'mon, let's go! Wyatt and Chris intend to make trouble."

"Didn't we as well?" Prue replied laughing but ran after her sister still. "That might be the reason why one of your sons is neurotic." She only received a glare. "It's true, isn't it?"

"We didn't have any powers but they do," Piper reasoned and opened the door. What she saw there shocked her for a second before laughing out loud. "Oh my! Boys, boys."

Prue came up behind her and gasped shocked. In the room Wyatt let Chris dancing above the floor, however, yet the little brother liked the game. Having his powers obviously meant for the baby: Let his big brother do all!

Wyatt looked at his Mommy and grinned. "He likes it, see? More pwaying, Mommy." Then he noticed the other woman. "Aunt Prue?"

"Yeah, it's me but I think Chris has had enough fun for today. Can you let him down?" Prue requested lovingly but her sister had already taken her baby. "Mmh, seemed you both have my power."

Wyatt simply grinned and his baby brother giggled in his mother's arms. "See," he pointed to his little brother. "We good together all the time and for good."

"I know," Prue confirmed smiling. "I was the elder sibling as well and so I understand. How about we'll go back home right now? I'm hungry."

Before Piper could answer, an orb was heard and a sippy cup appeared in Chris's little fingers. "Oh boy," Piper said grinning. "I think you're right, Prue. Let's go!"

Prue took Wyatt's hand and followed her sister to her car. Though she'd been called for some time but she simply ignored it. This day was too much fun for her.

At the Manor, both women enjoyed the meal Piper had made and the boys were sleeping in their cribs after they'd eaten. While the sisters talked and talked and well, talked until Leo, Paige and Phoebe returned.

Hours later, the four sisters decided to go to the club again. Leo, on the other hand, was tired and went to the bed already. Magic School was a hard job and the boys needed a parent at home. At least.

* * *

_THAT NIGHT AT P3_

Prue was forced behind the other three as the Halliwells entered Piper's club. Naturally she was not happy but accepted as it was pointed out she was dead. Going to the backdoor, she went to the VIP-area while Piper, Phoebe and Paige entered through the front door.

Ordering their drinks, the four sisters sat in their corner and watched the band as well as the guests. They just enjoyed their time together as Prue was rarely down on Earth.

Watching the crowd, Paige then noticed someone known there. "Hey Phoebe," she said suddenly to her older sister. "Isn't that Elise there? I thought she was with her family." She pointed to the woman and her friend.

Phoebe gasped shocked. "You're right. Mmh, it seems to me she was lying and her friend looks also familiar to me. It's Eric from the paper!"

Piper explained this to Prue. "Elise is Phoebe's boss at 'The Bay Mirror' where she works. And, obviously, when Phoebe has her 'family emergencies', Elise now takes her revenge with one day off and Phoebe leading the paper. You see the result."

Prue nodded and grinned at Phoebe. "I see. Revenge is always good, even for mortals, though I can understand her. Our 'family emergencies' tend to make us trouble in public."

"Wisely spoken, sis," Paige agreed grinning. "But stop this now. Let's enjoy this evening – as sisters, okay?"

As an answer the four sisters clicked their bottles and did as Paige suggested. It was a good night.

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY_

Piper stood up early and prepared for everyone in her family a breakfast whereas she was reading the newspaper Phoebe had been responsible for. Wyatt and Chris had an easy one but hey, she loved to cook.

One by one came to the kitchen and ate her large breakfast. Piper was glad that anyone liked it. "Sorry guys," she apologized all of a sudden. "I need to go already. The club's staff has called and they need their boss. Obviously." She turned to her husband. "Leo, you're taking the boys with? Bye, ladies."

Leo nodded and his wife went away. Looking at his sons who offered him a devious smile but the father knew this only meant trouble. He sighed but took his boys, anyway, to bring them to Magic School where he may let Drake get to know his sons. It depended on his mood if Drake was allowed to.

After eating, Paige met up with Speed again. They had decided to talk about everything as the young man had finally accepted Paige's help. In a cafe somewhere in the city both whitelighter and charge talked for a long time.

Phoebe, on the other hand, managed to catch Elise before their work began. At first she said that she now knew what kind of work Elise had to do every day. And then the middle sister showed her the pictures of her baby nephew.

"Oh, you didn't forget," Elise said smiling. "He's a cutie, isn't he? Looks like his Mommy, right?"

Phoebe simply nodded. Elise practically sucked in her stories about Chris out, except the magical part, of course. The women talked and talked. About family, siblings and anything what women liked to talk about.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

You may notice which episode this is based on. Some things were good, others not! My way of showing. :P

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	14. Demon Meeting

This is just a filler chapter but needed in my plot, anyway. Hope you accept. :D

* * *

To lizardmomma: I always say thank you for this way of support! ;)

* * *

**14. Demon Meeting**

_UNDERWORLD_

Zankou was pacing in his lair, waiting for his second demon to appear. Like hours ago but obviously Laygan had other plans. The highest demon had sensed something weird earlier but knew Magic School was a taboo still.

"Sorry for being late, Master," Laygan apologized in sweat. "Other demons had stopped me, because they want to serve you – with any order you may give them, Sire."

"I'm impressed, Laygan, really," Zankou replied smiling. "You seem to have learned well. Anyway, something weird is going on at Magic School and I want you and some followers to find out."

"But Sire," Laygan began nervously. "Demons have no access to Magic School. It may only work if you knew a demon already inside."

Just as Zankou was about to answer, another voice cut in. "I think I just managed this for you. His name is Drake and works for Leo at Magic School, and just began his work there."

Zankou and Laygan's jaws dropped as the new voice revealed itself. "Cole? Cole Turner?" Zankou started impressed and scratched his head. "Aren't you supposed to be dead and in the cosmic void? I mean if you are."

Cole simply smiled. "I see you're very well informed, Zankou. Yes, I know your name and all things which have happened meanwhile. The plan you have for Chris is good and I'm here to provide you the needed information about the sisters."

Zankou raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You telling me all Halliwell secrets? I don't know since your love for Phoebe hasn't stopped yet. You still love her. What do you achieve with helping me, tell me!"

Cole smirked a bit. "You are right though, I have my own plan but there's no need for me to share it with you. Anyway, how about I'll tell you anything I know about each sister, and Leo, and you'll use that knowledge to take out one by one. Isn't that what you want?"

Zankou looked baffled for a moment before seeing that Laygan was still there. It was time to act quickly. "Laygan, you're dismissed. If I need you, I'll call. Go!" The other demon looked confused but nodded and shimmered away. "It's not good to talk about this in front of the lower kind."

"Agreed," Cole said and sat down all of a sudden. "Just ask me your questions about the sisters, and Leo, and you see what you use."

"What about this Drake you mentioned before? You said he's at Magic School, to teach there if I got it right." Cole nodded. "Anyway," Zankou went on. "Laygan already gave me a lot of information about recent events. So why would I need to know more?"

Again a smirk. "You only know the basics. That's what anyone knows. But I can give you even more since I was part of this family for some time." He leaned closer. "We can dig in further."

Zankou's eyes immediately lit up and he rubbed his hands in glee. "Alright, all right. Let's start with Piper, the eldest chippie. I bet she was lost after Prue had died."

"Well," Cole began and moved closer to his new friend. "Piper's still kinda insecure with leading the group but she can be bossy, believe me. She might have overcome them partly but never fully. Though family is like a security blanket for her, especially her close family. Meaning Leo and the boys. You could use this."

"Sounds good," Zankou agreed and patted Cole on his back. "That Piper still feels this way I'd never have thought. What about Phoebe?"

Here Cole swallowed hard. "With losing me twice, Phoebe may think she's cursed. As all Halliwell women are when it comes to 'love' since each marriage hadn't last long, except Piper's maybe. Every man following me was a disaster for Phoebe."

"Let me guess. Therefore Drake exists and Leo should bring him into the Manor and well, Phoebe's sparks lighten up." Zankou watched Cole and his theory was confirmed. "Is there anything else to know about her?"

Cole's eyes began to dream. "She's totally romantic and an amazing woman. Besides, Phoebe loves her powers and I think there's a tendency for misusing them. You got me?"

Zankou simply nodded and hoped to memorize this all. "Got it. So if I could bring Phoebe to use her powers for personal gain, she'd be out of the picture. Noted. What about Paige?"

Cole scowled a bit. "It's no news that I'm not a friend of hers but she's Phoebe's sister. Still, I think Paige stands in the shadow of Prue but it might have lessened by now. Paige just started her work as a whitelighter and could be vulnerable if she may lose someone or a charge. This could be your intro."

"Ah. I see," Zankou said, taking notes. "Wow, you're really good informed. No wonder. Well, what about the man of the house? I mean, he's only mortal now."

Cole sighed. "He was and is again but in between Leo was a whitelighter and an Elder. And now with his sons and family, he's overprotective, especially over Chris since he lost him to Gideon. I mean the future version, of course."

"Ah yes, I've heard of him in a letter from my future self and that's why I'm following only my destiny as Kira had said or showed it to me."

"Huh?" Cole was baffled but he should have known it. "Wait. Your future self informed you? Good idea indeed. Would have done the same. And Kira had done what exactly?"

"Freed and helped my future self and also me before leaving for good – to become human. But back to Leo. Chris is so special in his eyes but what's with Wyatt, I think?!"

"I bet you expect jealousy? Well, you're wrong since with big Chris being there, little Wyatt sees his baby brother as his hero, so nothing there. Maybe you could show the little man how evil he'd been before."

"Whoa, whoa. Wait, are you suggesting I should show little Wyatt what HE could have been?!" Zankou asked totally in shock. "Are you crazy? That could destroy the little man!"

"Don't you see!" Cole insisted furiously. "With all these measures you can take out the Charmed Ones, Leo and little Wyatt. You want Chris, right? It's the only way and on the sisters you work at the same time if you're after the Book."

"How do you know?" Zankou asked confused. Mmh, he shouldn't forget that Cole knew the Charmed Ones better than anyone and he should trust him. It could bring him closer to achieve his goal.

"I had the same task but as you know I failed by felling in love with Phoebe." Cole sighed. "If I reach Drake again, you should meet him – but in public as he's an ex-demon. You can change yourself, right?"

"Yep. Alright noted. But Kira can feel if I'm close to the Halliwells."

"I said in public, didn't I?" Cole hissed but then all of a sudden. "I need to go. I've been gone for too long already. Even the void is controlled now. Good luck, my friend." And Cole Turner was gone. Again.

Zankou was baffled but snickered. The information he'd received was more than enough. Now he could work on each sister, Leo and little Wyatt and that only to get Chris …. and the Nexus. If only Drake could contact him then. Only time could tell. Zankou sighed.

Someone cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Sire," Laygan began nervously and stepped in. "I was thinking that you may need me."

"You're good, Laygan." Zankou looked at his companion. "Send some demons above and let me know when Drake comes to the surface."

Laygan bowed his head slightly and shimmered away, leaving his Master to his thoughts.

* * *

_SEVERAL DAYS LATER_

"Master, I've got news. Drake appeared in the mortal world and we arranged a meeting already," Laygan said and bowed slightly in front of his Master. "That is if you accept this."

Zankou simply nodded. "It is. Where do we meet? A nice place for us, right?"

"I guess so. But it's already tomorrow if you don't mind. We couldn't find another date and oh, it's at 3 p.m. You could drink coffee together then."

Zankou quickly dismissed him and prepared everything for this meeting. His second wisely shimmered away, knowing his Master needed this time. Changing himself suitable for the mortals, Zankou then shimmered away.

At a known cafe above, Drake had ordered some coffee and cake for himself and was waiting for his 'guest'. Cole had informed him about this Zankou, and luckily, the family had gotten to know him as well already. Sighing and pulling his book out, Drake just waited.

"Excuse me," a male voice said suddenly. "Is this seat still free? My name's Zankou and we know someone." He simply sat down and ordered coffee as well.

"Oh hi," Drake greeted him. "Yep, we have someone in common. By the way, the family knows me now and that means I've got news for you."

"Let me guess," Zankou offered smiling. "Phoebe instantly fell in love with you? That's so Cole. Typical. So, what did you find out?"

"I don't know what Cole has already told you. Piper is still insecure but doesn't show it. Of course, she's protective of all her family but especially Leo, Wyatt and Chris. Paige is still on the way to find herself but her charges give her a new direction and she likes it. Phoebe loves her powers and her will to find the man of her child with all measures. Which means she could misuse them at one point."

"So Cole was right," Zankou concluded sighing. "And the men? Anything new about them?"

"Well," Drake began sighing. "Wyatt claims his little brother as his hero and barely leaves his side. Only when Mommy and Daddy are around. Yet Daddy is the most overprotective one I've ever known. Leo fears of losing his baby to death and his eldest son to evil, again but more his baby boy."

His opposite looked up alarmed. "Did you say 'fear'? Barbas could help here."

"Forget about him! He's already dead, for good, by the way, killed by big Wyatt as he saved his little brother from Barbas."

"Whoa, wait. Big evil Wyatt had also been in the past? I only thought big Chris came back as my future self had told me."

"Well, obviously you're not up to date. Leo told me so himself. That's why the whole family is afraid to summon the kids from the future. You never know with the future."

"So true. As my future self told me he got inspired by Chris to change this to my advantage, yet with little Chris being the key to the Nexus and well, you'll get my meaning."

Drake nodded. "You should know my time on earth is limited as I made a deal with someone to become human. There's only a week left."

"I see," Zankou accepted nodding. "Thanks for the information though. I'll see what I can do with it and use it for my plans." Zankou stood up and bowed slightly. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Drake. Maybe we'll see each other again."

Drake simply bowed and saw then Zankou walk away. Drinking his coffee and eating his cake, the ex-demon simply enjoyed the human nature and world. And that was what he ever wanted.

* * *

_IN THE UNDERWORLD_

A few days later Laygan was concerned and walked around to find his Master. Whatever Zankou was doing might be important for him but he just couldn't neglect his duties for the demons. Obviously he had to remind him of that fact.

"Ah Master, there you are," Laygan greeted him in Kira's old lair, working on something like a table. "Eh, Zankou, what are you doing? What is this?"

"With all this given information, I need to make a plan for each sister, Leo and little Wyatt. To gather all, I've locked this cave. So what do you want, Laygan?"

Laygan swallowed hard, afraid all of a sudden. "Well, it seems that Drake is gone by now and from what he told me before he died, all Halliwells seem to be torn between joy and grief. It looks like the family hasn't forgotten Chris's death yet."

"Seems so," Zankou agreed in trance. "I thought they had overcome their grief already. What else have you observed if you were above, right? Now shoot, shoot!"

Laygan became nervous. "According to Drake, Leo took Chris's death the hardest as he was the only one present when it happened. The two sisters and baby Wyatt helped Piper with giving birth to Chris. As you already know, an Elder named Gideon was responsible for it."

"Alright, all right, that's good, very good." Zankou clapped his hands together and turned to his second smiling. "You're really a great help, Laygan and I wish I could give you something for it."

"You don't have to pay me, Master. I do anything to please you."

Zankou patted his second on the back. "That's good to hear and I'll give you a free day today. What do you say?"

"I think I'm honored." Laygan bowed slightly and then shimmered away, full knowing his Master needed quiet now.

The leader watched him go and turned back to his table. His plan had to be perfect if he wanted to have access to the Nexus and the Shadow, along with Chris, of course. The little boy was the key for his success, and therefore Chris needed to be separated from his family. What his plan should hopefully achieve.

It took him yet another day and might to have found a suitable attack on each sister, Leo and Wyatt. It wouldn't be easy and as well would take a longer time since his big 'move' will happen on Chris's first birthday – when no one would expect it. The only hole in his plan was the not knowing reaction of the Shadow, and eventually Kira.

I bet you want to know about Zankou's plan? Right. As if that's gonna happen. You're viewers and might spill the plan out. No way, but I could give you some notes:

Paige: break confidence

Phoebe: misuse of her powers

Piper: make her insecure

Leo: remind him of his loss

Wyatt: show him the way he could be

But you have to keep this as a secret! No one can ever know about this and that means it stays under our wings. Otherwise, I might have to kill you. All of you. Got it?

**_TBC..._**

* * *

As I said above, filler chapter but important here! You can make an educated guess how I continue. ;) lol

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	15. Get broken and feel loss

As promised in the chapter before we start with Paige and her way of losing confidence. All done by Zankou!

* * *

To lizardmomma: Hehe, some guys stay in my stories close by. lol

To AnnCrafferd: Sorry if I got your name wrong but thanks and stay tuned!

* * *

**15. Get broken and feel loss**

_A SLOW START_

Paige could cry. At the Manor, her home, she was slurping on her coffee. Her third cup already as she began to understand why her sister didn't like the Elders. At all. Yep, she was frustrated with them as they had given her another charge. As if she didn't have enough to do already.

"Hey, what's up?" Leo asked, startling the youngest Charmed One. "Sorry. You look like hell, by the way. Everything okay?"

Groaning Paige looked up and glared at him. "Oh, if only I could. How could you live with them for so long? The Elders gave me another charge this morning."

Leo smiled. "You get used to it. And they only test you with these many charges. So, don't worry so much. Who's this charge, anyway?"

"Why are you up so early if you don't mind my question?" Paige wanted to know curiously. "Well, it's a young man named Louis Bean and he likes to run. So why are you up?"

Leo sighed. "My boys have an endless supply of energy, even though being young. This is the only time I have for myself. Question answered?" He looked at her. "How will you get to know this Louis Bean?"

Now Paige sighed. "I haven't decided yet since I don't want to expose magic. There's no guarantee if he knows and we'll have to be careful." She pointed to the Heaven. "You know why."

A small laugh escaped Leo's lips. "Don't remind me. What shall Louis be in the future if you don't mind my question?"

"Nah, it's okay. It seems his destiny is kinda unsure. They haven't made a decision yet, so I don't know. Could be all." Paige looked hopefully as a strange beep filled the room which she pulled off quickly. "Sorry. Time to meet my newbie. I mean Louis Bean …." And she was gone.

Leo looked after her and wondered if Paige could cope with anything what it meant to be a whitelighter. Most of the time it's fun but there's also loss. Something you have to live with. He sighed.

* * *

_MEETING LOUIS BEAN_

Paige was running through a crowd in the city, toward a man who was slurping on his coffee. "I'm so sorry, Louis. Got lost in the window shopping," she apologized out of breath. "Am I forgiven? Please."

Louis smiled. "Since you're a woman, I think I can. What do we do now?"

"Well, it seems you are destined for great things, believe me. Unfortunately, I can't tell you more." The youngest Charmed One watched his reaction closely and waited.

"If you say so. What did you say was your name, again? I don't think you've mentioned it before. What's my new destiny then?" Louis continued his slurping and now watched her in return.

"As I said I don't know. You'll just have to wait and see, all right?" She patted him on his back. "Be patient. All will be clear in the end, you'll see. The name's Paige."

"Okay." Louis Bean, however, had also other things to do. After all, he was a dentist. "If you don't mind, my break is up and my patients are waiting for me. I'm allowed to go, aren't I?"

"Wait. Patients? What are you really?" Paige wanted to know curiously.

"Dentist. I'm excused now? I really need to go now," Louis Bean insisted firmly. "We'll see each other again tomorrow. Same time?"

Paige nodded like in trance and her charge ran away. Unseen by both of them, they had an invisible guest watching them. It was Zankou, and he smiled evilly. Paige would be broken on the next day – for sure.

Later, at night, after Dr. Bean had closed his doctor's office and he was on his way home. All of a sudden, the doctor bumped into someone. "Sorry," he only mumbled.

"Oh. It's me who should apologize," the stranger said grinning and Dr. Bean looked up afraid. A dagger appeared in the man's hand and was shoved into the doctor's stomach. "Sorry, man."

Dr. Bean wanted to call for help but his mouth was covered by the stranger's hand. He couldn't do anything as only bleed. Slowly to death and it took a long agonizing hour to happen.

Zankou knelt down next to the dead demon. "So sorry, man but you're helping me now. Your loss will crush Paige and her confidence then slowly breaks. Thanks man." He shimmered away.

Dr. Louis Bean, a brave human, was killed by a demon named Zankou. His new destiny, whatever it was, might happen if the Elders would once act like the goods beings they are.

* * *

_ON THE NEXT DAY_

Paige woke up with an uneasy feeling at the Manor. Something was definitely wrong but she couldn't place it yet. Standing up and going down to eat, the youngest Charmed One was greeted by her family. "Morning," she simply said and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Is everything okay with you, Paige?" Piper asked concerned but continued to play with her baby boy still. "You look kinda drained."

"She's right," Phoebe agreed, looking equally concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Wish I knew. But I'll need to check on my charge, anyway. This Louis Bean is a dentist, nice way," Paige offered grinning.

Leo laughed a bit, causing his sons to giggle. "See, you were afraid for nothing. You will enjoy being a whitelighter – with all the goods and the bads, you see."

"Was that your way to cheer me up, Leo?" Paige asked sarcastically. "By the way, I need to check on my charge and maybe go to him in the future. He seems nice."

"How about I'll join you?" Piper suggested friendly. "The boys need their usual check-up in the hospital. It's about time, again." Her boys shook their head not happily. "No offense," the mother scolded them smiling. "You need to go."

The other three giggled at these antics before Paige stepped forward. "Alright, I make the double stroller ready! Be ready then." And she was gone the next second.

Phoebe and Leo shared a look before going to their own work. The middle sister went to the "Bay Mirror" where both women, Phoebe and Elise, would look at the pics of Chris as promised. Leo kissed his wife good-bye and also his boys on their heads before going through a door to Magic School. His new job, which he loved, by the way.

Right then the two sisters with the boys made themselves on the way to Paige's charge. It was a long way so Piper and Paige talked a lot, letting the boys sleep in the stroller. Yet as they reached the house, something seemed off.

"Piper, I think we need to hurry. My bad feeling has gotten worse," Paige said and started to run. What she did then.

Piper had some trouble to follow but managed. "Wait, Paige! Be careful. You don't know what we're facing here. It could be a trap!" Her sister didn't listen. "Paige!"

"No!" came Paige's cry all of a sudden and made her older sister hurry to her. "Oh no! Please, this can't be true! I failed as a whitelighter! Not worth it." She sobbed and didn't notice anything or anyone.

The eldest Charmed One gasped shocked behind her baby sister. "I'm so sorry, Paige. But you know we can't save all. Yet I'm sure his destiny will be fulfilled."

"How can you say that?" Paige whispered sobbing. "He's dead and I don't think the Elders will give him this." Another sob. "Who did this?"

Louis Bean's soul started to escape all of a sudden. "Paige, what's happening to me?" he asked afraid but the two women just looked stunned. "Well, I guess I'm going to find out. Thank you."

"I'm so sorry, Louis," Paige apologized in tears. "Good luck!" And the man was gone. "So again the question: Who did this?"

"Well, the Elders surprised me here," Piper replied shocked but then turned to her sister. "A wild guess? Zankou and this is his first step to break us, I think."

"You think?" Paige requested still crying. "But why does he do it so slowly? And it seems that Zankou targets us one after the other. It could cost him a lot of time if he does it this way."

"Whatever," Piper demanded scared. "It means now that we'll have to be extra careful from now on. He could target each of us, even Leo and Wyatt, to get Chris and the Shadow. If he breaks our confidence, you'll get my meaning."

Paige nodded but would be under shock for some time still. "Right, but we should warn the others."

Piper agreed nodding and immediately the two sisters and the boys returned to the Manor, hopefully to warn the rest of the family but unfortunately, Phoebe and Leo were already gone.

* * *

_MEANWHILE AT THE BAY MIRROR_

In her office, Phoebe was working on her latest column. Sighing, she began to read the letter but was confused at this kind of question. Still, the middle sister had to find an answer. Thinking long about it, the woman began to write.

"Phoebe, I'm so sorry to disturb you but there's a man standing outside. He really insists of speaking with you," her colleague said shyly. "Sorry."

Another sigh. "I really don't need anyone right now. Working on my letter at the moment. So what does he want exactly?"

"He didn't say. Just that he wanted to talk to you. Totally in private. That's what he insisted of, really did." Her colleague now sighed annoyed. "So what's your decision, Phoebe?"

"And I was about to start my column for this week," Phoebe replied groaning. "But alright, what's life without changes! Send him in and please, do not disturb us! No calls, no nothing! Clear?"

Her colleague nodded and sent the man in. Phoebe looked up and remained silent, which was rare in her case, by the way, yet she indicated him to a chair right in front of her. The man was good looking but something about was familiar as well. Phoebe ignored it.

"I'm so sorry for breaking in so immediately," the man apologized sadly. "But I needed to speak with you face-to-face. Oh, my name's John Bell, by the way."

"Okay, John Bell, what's your problem that you had to come to me promptly? It has to be good since I was about to start my work here."

"Don't worry it is," John said grinning. "You should know that I know **what** you are. Good enough for a private talk?"

At his words Phoebe stopped writing and looked directly at him in shock. "That's why … why you feel so familiar. But you're not Zankou, are you? No other demon would make sense."

"Quite right, Ms Halliwell. I'm here to make you an offer: Don't you want to see your life in the future, beside Wyatt and Chris? Yet under one condition: Your family doesn't need to know about our little 'meeting', okay?" Zankou offered smiling. "What do you say?"

For a moment the middle Charmed One didn't know how to answer. "Let's pretend I accept this deal, how the hell shall I come to you? Can't orb or anything, so?"

"I will know. Just call my name and I'll be there. No words to your family though. Shsh!" Zankou shimmered out of his chair, leaving Phoebe alone.

The middle sister felt torn. Sure, she'd love to have seen more in her vision but at what cost? Losing Chris again? No, she couldn't do that to her sister and Leo! But she was too curious.

"Whoops, I forgot I came into a human and so I'll have to leave as well," Zankou said and shimmered back in. Quickly he changed into John Bell again. "So bye bye and let me know! Shsh." He was gone for good this time.

Phoebe laid her head on her hands, still thinking about Zankou's offer. It was tempting, yet her curiosity won. She'd accept this offer sooner or later. Without anyone knowing, of course.

* * *

_LATER AT THE MANOR_

Paige walked in, followed by Piper with her boys. "I don't understand what Zankou wants to achieve with that," she said sniffling. "We know his big plan but why these little steps?"

"To break us, our confidence. To get the Book and Chris if he weakens us, I assume," Piper exclaimed , playing with her boys on a blanket.

"Makes sense, I think, in a weird way," Paige said sighing. "And all that for Chris and the Shadow?! A lot of work for him and he does this one by one! Hell, he won here."

"That's not true!" Piper argued determined. "This was only a back hit for you. Leo had also lost many charges before, still he moved on."

"Hey, talking about me?" Leo's voice came to their ears and taking Chris into his arms. "What's up?"

"I lost a charge," Paige explained sniffling. "Piper here thinks it's part of Zankou's plan. To weaken us and get Chris. For the Shadow, blah, blah, blah."

"Oh. I see," Leo concluded and thought about it. "Yet I have to agree with Piper. We all could be in serious trouble if Zankou is playing with us on this level."

"Which level?" Phoebe requested as she stepped in, only having heard the last part. "Sorry, I had to make a decision, on my own. So, what's going on?"

"Paige lost a charge but we agreed to that this is a part of Zankou's big plan to get my baby boy and with him our Shadow under the house," Piper explained quickly. "What do you think?"

"Looks like it could be true," the middle sister whispered under her breath. Turning to her little sister she said, "Paige, don't worry. All will be okay, you'll see. Besides, Leo'd lost charges before, and the main one was Prue, right?"

Leo swallowed hard but offered only then quickly, "Yeah, her … and Chris." He kissed his baby son on his head. The baby looked up at him, giggling. "It's okay, buddy."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Leo. I forgot this," Phoebe apologized in tears. "It's just … too much. If you don't mind, I'm going to bed now." She quickly hurried away, leaving a confused family behind.

"Weird," Paige commented, still sniffling. "But she's right with one thing: I'm tired as well and go to bed. Night, night." She stood up and went to her room.

Leo did the same. "I'm putting the boys into their cribs and I don't want to talk about it, Piper." Shifting Chris and taking Wyatt's hand, the father walked up the stairs.

Piper sighed but remained silent after all her family had gone to bed. She decided to do the same.

* * *

_ON THE NEXT DAY_

To the family's surprise Phoebe had left the Manor early and all were worried about her strange behavior lately. The eldest sister ignored this for the moment and decided to make breakfast for everyone. It was her best way to deal with it.

"Are you feeling okay, Paige?" Leo asked concerned. "You need to be strong but on the other side, you let Zankou know you're down."

"Great," Paige just said and sipped on her coffee. "What about Phoebe?"

"She'll come to us when she's ready," Piper said, working on the bottles for her boys. "Leo, could you wake the boys up, please? Their bottles are ready."

Her husband nodded and went to the nursery while the two sisters talked about their other sister, though both Piper and Paige wanted to know what Phoebe was hiding.

Leo returned with the boys, and so the family slipped back in their daily routine. Paige decided to look after Wyatt and Chris today, so that Piper and Leo could concentrate on their work. At least for one day – silence.

* * *

_MEANWHILE … … _

At the Bay Mirror Phoebe had closed her jalousies and door and called silently out for Zankou. Waiting for him, she wondered what her own future held and why she hadn't seen this part before. At Magic School.

"Ah, I see, you're already thinking about it, aren't you?" Zankou said smiling and shimmered in. "I take it you haven't told anyone about our little 'chat' with your family, have you?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No, I stayed to my promise. How will you do it? I mean, the real vision for me when the other one was what?"

"To save your nephew, maybe. But as for now, it'll be my secret but you may find out if you follow me right now. You're excused here, aren't you?"

The middle Charmed One quickly realized her mistake and did as suggested. Just for a few days, and then Phoebe and Zankou shimmered away to the underworld. There was no fear.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Next time we go to Phoebe and you may already guess where this leads to. ;)

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	16. In Phoebe's defense?

Now it's Phoebe and she does what she already did in the show. Going on her own thing and never look at the others. ;)

* * *

To lizardmomma: Yeah, that's Phoebe for ya! lol

* * *

**16. In Phoebe's defense?**

_UNDERWORLD_

As both the witch and the demon reformed, the woman raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Where the hell are we?" Phoebe asked curiously. "Should I know this place, maybe?"

"Not really," Zankou replied smirking. "I think it was part of Gideon's room here. His base, so to say. It's directly under Magic School."

"Oh." Phoebe looked nervously around. "What now?"

"Well, I've got a drink which you might remember. As this Enola brewed it for me – after some protests, naturally. She's a strong woman, I admit."

"You did what? Are you nuts? Has anyone seen you there?"

"No, I've been careful and for the record, I know what I'm doing," Zankou shouted furiously. "So, back off! You are here to find out what your future helds and not to question anything I speak of."

The middle Charmed One wanted to contradict but saw the truth in his words. Like Wyatt, and Chris, born in the Manor, there was a tendency to evil – like she'd proven many times before. Phoebe remained quiet.

Zankou smirked. "Ha, I could make you quiet. Besides, I don't think that the Halliwell brothers will be evil soon since Chris is pure good as I've heard. They're linked, no matter what."

"How do you know all that?" Phoebe was stunned. This demon knew so much about them and their destiny.

"I've learned and listened well." He looked at her. "So are you ready to take it?"

"I already saw me pregnant," the witch offered, looking up at him. "So what would you show me then? The father of my child, maybe?!"

"It depends on your own desires and what you want to see, for real." The demon held the vial up, ready to give it to her. "Once again, are you now ready?"

Phoebe slowly nodded her head and took the vial finally. Hoping she was doing the right thing, for herself and her family, she drank the familiar potion and found herself yet again in the future.

As the witch fell, Zankou caught her in time and smiled evilly, hoping his plan would be fulfilled.

_PHOEBE'S VISION_

_The middle Charmed One once again was in the future, slightly pregnant, and this time she was held by a tall man. Obviously her future husband. _

_"Hey you two," Piper greeted them happily. "Everything okay with your little baby, our first cousin and niece?" _

_"Sure is, Piper," the man answered her sister, kissing her on the cheek. "And how are my little nephews doing today?" _

_"We're fine, Uncle Coop," Chris told him as he was tackled by the man. Already after a short time, the young boy called out, "Wy, help me! Let's tickle Uncle Coop!"_

_As the two boys teased their uncle, Phoebe walked over to her older sister. "I take it Paige's still busy at Magic School?" she asked, sitting down and stroking her belly. _

_Piper nodded. "Yep, along with Leo. Paige's only there temp but you know that. Charges and all that crap." _

_Phoebe slowly accepted but then. "Wait. What?" No answer. "Anyway, where did I find this lovely husband of mine?" _

_"Oh. He found you." _

_And poof, she was back in the past. _

_END OF VISION_

Waking up, the witch was greeted by a smirking Zankou and a cup of coffee. "Wow, what a vision and so more clearly than before. It gave me a lot of work."

Now Zankou grinned. "See, I gave you something to do. I'll bring you back shortly and then you work on your future, right?"

Phoebe simply nodded and let herself be taken back to her office at the Bay Mirror where she would quickly leave again and analyze this vision since she, obviously, had only eyes for her future husband, Coop, who she intended to find – soon.

* * *

_MANOR_

Paige really could not understand how much dirt her two little nephews could make and this only in a few hours. Sighing, she cleaned after them but was distracted as the phone rang.

"Oh, hi Elise," she answered it. "No, Phoebe isn't home. Should she be? Ah okay. She excused herself for some time. You don't see it as her usual behavior. Okay, I'm talking to her when she comes home, promise. Bye, and thanks for calling."

Another sigh escaped her lips as she looked after her little devils. "Alright, you two. Where are you? Not only is your aunt in trouble but so are you!" There was giggling. "Aha. Got ya!"

Right at that moment, Phoebe walked in, totally lost in trance. She didn't see anything or anyone and walked straight into her room, locking it.

Paige had followed her though but had found herself in front of a locked room. Sighing, she walked back to the boys who continued to play their little tricks on her.

"I'll tell you both right now, your aunt Phoebe is in serious trouble. My gut feeling tells me that and it has never lied before. Should we contact your parents?"

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other and then shook their heads, in a cute way. "No, not Mama or Dada," the older boy announced, taking his brother's hand. "Me, Kwis and you play."

"Alrighty then. Let's play more," Paige said and promptly both boys orbed away. "Hey, so not fair. Well, then, orb and seek! But before your parents come back!" And she followed her nephews around the world.

* * *

_MEANWHILE IN PHOEBE'S ROOM_

The middle sister lay in her bed and thought about her new vision. It was more detailed than the one in Magic School. She'd seen her future husband, Coop, and they were expecting their first child, a girl. She needed to find out more.

Having heard that her baby sister and nephews had orbed away, Phoebe decided to brow a potion and also contact the magical world in hope finding a certain Cupido.

Heading to the kitchen, she threw all needed ingredients into a pot and brew a potion – to increase and quicken her visions and she called a little friend of theirs to find this Cupido.

"What do you want, witch? I'm busy," a little man complained annoyed. "I'm not a servant of yours, you know."

"You're a dwarf?" Phoebe was confused. "Never mind," she went on smiling. "You're quick and can do me a favor."

The dwarf raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that, woman?" He was thinking. "I may do it if I get paid well, so what'd you say?"

The middle sister thought about it for a while and then nodded. "Alright, you'll get anything you want but can you find a cupido named Coop for me? It's very important."

Another raised eyebrow. "You're kidding me, right? But I'll do what I can." The dwarf sighed. "It could take some time though. And my price is some money and a good menue for us dwarfs, okay?"

Phoebe sighed. "Okay, I'll see what I can do and arrange. Let me know when you've found him. I'll do a similar thing."

The dwarf nodded and then vanished from view. Then movement came to the witch's ears, she quickly hid her potion under her pillow and went down the stairs to greet her family.

* * *

_LATER AT THE MANOR_

Piper and Leo entered their home at the same time, yet from different entrances. They were only greeted by Phoebe what wondered the parents for a moment but the answer came promptly with an orbing noise.

"I'm here, I'm here," Paige greeted her family with her sleeping nephews on her shoulders. "Oh my, those two have an energy, believe me. Yet I'm glad they're sleeping now and so if you don't mind, I'm bringing my little nephews to bed.

"I'll help you," Piper offered smiling. "I haven't been in touch with them for a whole day but you entertained my boys well today. I'm really grateful, Paige," the eldest sister continued and took her baby from her sister.

"Thanks," Paige said and began to walk to the nursery. "You have no idea."

Piper chuckled and followed her baby sister. The two chatted quietly while laying both boys into their cribs. Of course, Wyatt and Chris had been changed before. ;) Meanwhile Leo silently observed Phoebe who seemed to be nervous for some reason. He wanted to find out.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Leo wanted to know. "You are nervous, so what's going on with you?"

"It's nothing, Leo, I swear," Phoebe said smiling. "You worry for nothing, and just like your wife, by the way. I know what I'm doing."

Leo raised a skeptical eyebrow. "If you say so but this could only mean trouble, remember? Chris had tried to prevent this before. Just be careful, okay?"

Phoebe only nodded, hoping that the dwarf wouldn't appear so soon and with her family around but was saved as her sisters returned from the nursery. They were still talking about today.

"Phoebe, we'll need to talk," Paige said determined. "You know I've got an interesting call from Elise. I think there's something you need to explain to us."

Piper and Leo looked at each other baffled. "What's going on?" both asked at the same time, looking at each sister in turn.

"It's actually nothing, I assure you," Phoebe replied annoyed. She couldn't understand what her baby sister wanted. "You worry for nothing."

Paige, however, groaned and only grabbed her older sister to drag her away. "We're talking in private if you don't mind. Have a good night, you two!" And the two of them were gone.

Another look at each other and then Piper and Leo simply shrugged before going to bed themselves. It seemed that the two younger girls could handle their problem alone but still, a bad feeling remained.

* * *

_IN PHOEBE'S ROOM, AGAIN_

Paige shoved her sister angrily to her bed before closing the door. "What in God's name were you thinking? Haven't you learned anything from before? Chris tried to protect us from this!"

"I don't need you to lecture me!" Phoebe shouted back furiously. "After all these years I think I know what I'm doing. I just wanted to know and see more."

"What about?" Paige asked curiously. It was obvious that they were both stubborn to no end. She sighed.

"The vision in Magic School. Where I saw me pregnant and Chris in danger." The middle sister looked down ashamed. "Zankou had the same potion, like Enola did, and I took it. And I could see my future husband, a Cupido."

Before Paige could protest, a dwarf appeared. "Hey lady," he said to Phoebe. "I found your man. He wants to meet you now." Phoebe immediately stood up and walked to him. "And my price, lady?"

"When I've seen him. Now go!" She looked at her younger sister. "Bye Paige. And don't tell anyone, please! Thank you." And they were gone.

Alone now, the youngest Charmed One shook her head. "I'm gonna tell anyone, because it means only trouble for you, Phoebe." Paige then walked out of the room and knocked at Piper's door. In it, she told Piper and Leo everything she knew.

* * *

_SOMEWHERE_

The dwarf and the witch reformed in front of a tall man. "So, here he is, Coop, the cupido. And now the price, lady," the dwarf demanded annoyed and crossed his arms over the chest.

Phoebe, however, was amazed by the man in front of her. He was just like in her vision. "Wow," she only said but the dwarf tugged on her leg. "Yeah, yeah, you'll get it when we meet again."

The dwarf only shook his head frustrated but still vanished just as quickly.

Coop looked at the woman. "You look good but I think you're a bit early. The Elders said that we wouldn't meet until next year, so what are you doing here?"

"Well," Phoebe tried to explain blushing. "I was curious and deepened my vision from before with some help, of course."

Coop raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling that it was demonic help, mmh? As I said we'd have met in a year, anyway."

"Oh." Phoebe was shocked. "That means I'm in trouble, aren't I?" She sighed. "Oh my God!" she then exclaimed in even more shock. "I did that what Chris had tried to prevent me from doing before. Zankou has won over another witch." She began to cry silently.

Coop couldn't help but to comfort her. "Hey, it's going to be okay, I promise. But still, there will be consequences for you."

Phoebe could only nod. "I should return home now and face the Tribunal. I may lose some powers but what shall I do then?"

"You'll find a way, and now go!" Coop said and hearted out.

The witch took a deep breath and called for her baby sister to orb her back home. She already knew what was waiting for her at home and at the Tribunal.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

Phoebe was orbed back home by Paige and an angry Piper greeted her. "I know," she began nervously. "I know what I did was wrong and I'm ready to face the consequences, so don't yell!"

"You are right, Phoebe," Kevin suddenly said behind them, startling the family. "Sorry," he grinned before turning serious again. "We've been observing Phoebe for some time, and the Tribunal is already waiting for you. Are you ready to come with me?"

"Wait," Leo interrupted quickly. "Can we come with but we won't interfere with the trial, promise." Paige and Piper agreed nodding.

Kevin sighed briefly and then nodded. "But stay to that promise! I can give you no guarantee if you're exposed, okay?"

The whole family accepted this. Paige orbed with Piper and Leo while Kevin took Phoebe and guided her to the Tribunal. The trial could begin.

* * *

_THE TRIBUNAL, AGAIN_

Phoebe felt like a child as she watched the four heads afraid. And she felt stupid for wasting the bonus Chris had given them. She had played right into Zankou's hands.

"Phoebe Halliwell," Adair began slowly. "You misused your powers for finding something out you shouldn't have for another year. For this the Tribunal has agreed to strip you of your active powers. Your basic wiccan powers will remain."

The middle Charmed One quickly nodded. "I accept my punishment. I'm aware that I was selfish and disregarded everything the Charmed Ones stand for."

Aramis nodded. "Quite good, and as we've heard you made a deal with a demon who offered you this. You took it and therefore you are punished. But you can get your powers back if you behave well in the future."

Again a nod. "Sure, I will do anything but I can also wait for them as long as needed. I've learned my lesson now."

"That's good," Adair agreed and both Elders looked at each other. "It's time for you to leave. All is said and done."

The Halliwells orbed back to the Manor while the Tribunal was quite astonished at Phoebe's behavior. It seemed that behind this was a great plan.

* * *

_AT THE MANOR_

The look of her family told Phoebe everything she needed to know. "I'm sorry," she apologized crying. "I know what I did was wrong but you know my curiosity. The vision I had before in Magic School …. I needed to find out more."

"And at what expense? Chris's?" Piper shrieked furiously and walked back to her sleeping room. Leo followed without saying anything.

Paige simply hugged her older sister as they both had something in common now. Zankou got to them, and she decided to help her sister for the night.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD_

Zankou grinned in his lair. All went like he wanted. Two down, three to go and the immediate family would be the hardest. He had to be careful here.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Phoebe never learns, even by me. Next time we'll go to Piper then.

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	17. Guilt and Loss

Now we're killing two birds with one chapter but don't worry, the big surprise may still come for you.

* * *

To lizardmomma: You are so right, regarding to Phoebe but I hope I'll get you here as well.

* * *

**17. Guilt and Loss**

_DEALING WITH PIPER_

In his underworld lair Zankou was pacing, because he really needed a good plan to get the eldest Charmed One. "How do I get this witch and where?" he asked himself. "And it has to be good."

"I'm sure you can get her with the losses, mainly Prue and Chris," a voice suggested coming in. It was Laygan. "Sorry Master but I've heard your own talk."

Zankou looked up kindly. "It's okay. So you think she never dealt with them, especially Chris's death, I assume since the baby is there, right?"

"Exactly. You could be a shrink, or someone else, and would like to talk to her about losses in general," Laygan went on. "It could work and you'd meet at her club, P3. What do you think, Master?"

Zankou kissed the startled demon on his head. "That you're a genius, Laygan. What would I ever do without you? Anyway, you've got a phone and a name for me already?"

Laygan was shocked. "Ehm, okay. Let's think together, shall we? It has to be with 'doc' in front but we won't get suspicious, will we?" The smaller demon was nervous as he'd never done this before.

His master nodded. "Sounds logical. Go on, Laygan, because I'm sure you can do it."

"Okay, I guess," Laygan continued, scraping his head. "Dr. Phil would be too obvious since he is way too famous." He tapped his finger on his chin. "This is not easy, so to speak. Mmh, how about Dr. Jonathan Linkav who is specialised in grief, but I think the eldest Charmed One will deny that she's in need for it."

Zankou nodded. "That might be true. I see you've done your research of Piper." He grinned and conjured a phone next to him.

"Well, that's not hard. She's known for a short temper, anyway." Laygan bowed slightly.

Zankou only dismissed him and phoned the P3, talking to his next target, though he had to think about Leo already. He sighed.

* * *

_P3, A FEW DAYS LATER_

Piper was nervous. The kids were in their father's care today, because she was going to do something she'd never done before. Talking to a shrink about grief, not that she needed to but this Dr. Linkav was very persuasive. Her heart was beating nervously in her chest as the doctor entered the cafe.

"Hello Mrs. Halliwell. Thanks for letting me come," Dr. Linkav greeted the woman kindly. "It's good you decided to talk about your grief."

"Well, it's not that I'd need to but you convinced me with your speech over the phone," Piper explained smiling. "So here we are. Some water?"

"Sure," the doctor (aka Zankou) replied smiling as well. "How about sitting down and you start to talk when you're ready," he suggested further.

Piper could only nod as an answer as she prepared their two glasses of water. "I don't know where to begin with since grief is part of me since childhood."

"Oh. What had happened that early?" the doctor asked stunned. "I'd never have thought of that. Please tell me."

"Well, it's when I was nearly five, my Mom died and our Grams took over raising me and my two sisters. There had been a lot of battles between Grams and our Dad." Piper sighed half in tears. "Sorry."

"That's okay. Your Mom died, and then your Grams and Dad fought. What about if you don't mind my question?" Dr. Linkav wanted to know more.

Piper swallowed hard. "I don't know how you stand to Wiccan and all, because we're a family of witches since the 17th century."

"Oh. You mean like in the fairy tales?" His opposite nodded. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me, I promise. So your Grams and Dad?"

"Well, they fought how about raising us. As witches or mortals, and in the end Grams won. Dad left us then, yet we were raised as mortals. So, you see, I'm used to losing people I love."

"I see." Dr. Linkav took some notes. "I think I slowly understand your behavior. Anyway, but I guess that wasn't the hardest thing in your life, was it?"

"No. Prue, Phoebe and I separated for some time until … our Grams died and we came together, again. By accident, Phoebe casted a spell in our family heritage and poof, we were witches."

"I assume you were shocked at first. And it went well for quite some time." The doctor looked at the woman interested. "I think you've never spoken about this out loud and outside your family, right?"

Piper simply nodded. "You're right but I'd never have thought that it helped. Anyway, we'd learned more about the Wiccan world over the years until we were caught off guard one day, I think."

Zankou or Dr. Linkav looked up curiously. "I bet that's your root pain, or part of it. What happened on that special day?"

The woman swallowed hard. "I lost my big sister Prue as we were attacked by an assassin of the Source, Shax. At her funeral we met then Paige, our long lost half sister."

"Not easy to adjust or accept, I take it," the doctor concluded logically. "To gain a new sister out of the blue when you just lost one. It must have been quite a shock as well."

Another nod. "True. I've already lost my husband so many times, yet I've always got him back. So yet again, as he became an Elder but at that time he also had secrets from me." Piper's eyes became watery.

"Everything okay, Mrs. Halliwell? By the way, do you think a Power of Four would have worked if you four had grown up together?" Zankou was curious here, more than anything. The underworld would also have been different.

"I don't know. Melinda Warren had only prophesied three powerful sisters." Piper sighed. "But don't you think we should stay on focus here?"

The doctor blushed. "Sorry. Of course, we can go on. So what was your next loss and are you feeling guilty about it? I mean, your life has already been hard enough."

Piper began quietly to sob which confirmed Zankou's theory. "The next loss is my last one actually. And the most recent one. I mean, a future young man turned out to be your own baby boy. Your own son."

"I can imagine. How did you lose him if you don't mind my question?"

The woman became angry all of a sudden. A glass of water exploded. "A fucking trio of Elders decided that Wyatt was all too powerful for them. To our luck, Chris turned out to be the heir of Excalibur and in the end, Gideon killed Sigmund and Chris did the Elder but my son was fatally wounded. He died but was born on the same day."

Dr. Linkav nodded. "That's even more harder, I bet. Losing and gaining the same boy on the same day. All your feelings must be messed up, especially yours and your husband." He had to be careful, not to reveal himself since Zankou already knew of this.

"True, and you are right though. I still feel guilty for not recognizing him as my son the first moment I saw him. Leo and Grams did." Piper began to sob and her whole body shook.

Dr. Linkav or Zankou stood up and walked to the woman. "Oh my poor Piper. So sad still about losing beloved people!" he said sadly but also smiling. Piper looked up shocked. "Yeah, I tricked you as well. Like your little sisters."

"You bastard! You played with my grief and guilt," she cried out shocked. "How can you play with people's lives here?! Tell me!"

"It's what I do, witch," Zankou explained further. "And to get your son and the Shadow, I'll do anything! My first step was to weaken you. By the way, what weak points does Leo have?"

"Bastard! Like I'd tell you, yet I bet you already know, don't you?" Piper demanded to know. "You trapped us one by one, and well, you've won."

Zankou smiled before slowly starting to fade away. "Just focus on your grief and guilt, Piper." His voice continued to say and Piper sank always deeper in her grief and guilt!

* * *

_LATER THAT DAY_

Leo had come for his wife after she'd called for him in tears. Immediately the man was on his way to the club, knowing how Piper then felt. He tried to console her but his wife was lost.

Paige and Phoebe greeted him at the Manor. "Oh my, what's happened?" the older sister asked curiously. "Piper, please say something. You're at home, you know."

"I do, but Zankou got me as well," she sniffled in tears. "He got me with my suppressed grief and guilt over our family members but mainly Prue and Chris." The eldest sister looked at her husband. "Leo, what do we do?"

Leo sighed. "I really don't know since Zankou got all three of you now and you all are still acting out. Zankou is one step further to get Chris and the Shadow. Who will be next?"

"A wild guess?" Paige suggested smirking. "It'd be you and Wyatt. I mean if he even dared to go after the little boy."

"Oh, he would, believe me," Piper said, head in her hands and then looking up. "He has a great plan and can wait all the time. Damn him!"

"Yeah, double damn," Phoebe continued and sat down beside her sister. "He knew how to get me. Being curious of the future and my vision. You see where it got me."

"Yeah, thrice damn," Paige went on, sitting down as well. "I was the first one and I'm still nagging on it, losing a charge and how shall I continue being a whitelighter? For the future and my nephews?"

"You can't think like that!" Leo shouted angrily. "You three are the Charmed Ones, the most powerful Wiccan witches. You shouldn't forget that! And what about the boys?"

"Wyatt's the Twice-Blessed and so is Chris. They are protected and Chris especially – by the Shadow," Paige explained and leaned onto her sisters.

Leo was getting frustrated and secretly admired Zankou who had done a good work. Really. There was only one thing left. "What about the Book? Its tied to your confidence and with you three losing it, the Power of Three is vulnerable and so is the Book. Girls, you have to understand this!" Leo pleaded with them but no one listened. "Great."

"Honey, could you please move out of the picture? We wanna watch this TV movie," Piper asked of him and Leo did it. "Thanks. Could you look after the boys meanwhile? Once again thanks."

Leo scowled irritated but said nothing. Instead, he went upstairs to his sons, straight to the nursery. The sisters were lost and he had no idea what to do. Yet he was sure to be the next one on Zankou's list which meant he had to be careful in the near future.

"Leo, honey, can you come down again?" Piper's voice called out after some time. "We're just going to talk about what you said. Please, come down."

The father debated with himself and then decided to follow the request. Slowly the man walked back to the sisters who were still sitting in front of the TV. "What is it?" he simply asked.

"Well, I think you were right before. About Zankou and us. We promise to look after the boys and you meanwhile," Piper explained on the behalf of her sisters as well.

"If you are able to. What I doubt at the moment," Leo said annoyed and balled his fists angrily. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to check on the boys once more and then I'm going to bed what you should as well." And then he was gone.

Phoebe, Piper and Paige looked at each other baffled. Their normally brave former Elder was slowly crumbling and this was Zankou's fault. It was time to face their sorrows.

"Well, it seems he's right," Phoebe stated in shock. "We have to crowl out of our shells, though I don't want to."

"Neither do I," Paige agreed nodding. "But Zankou is after Chris and the Shadow. It means …"

"….we'll have to pretend Zankou had won over us but in reality we secretly are helping Leo and the boys," Piper concluded in the end. The Charmed Ones could only nod.

* * *

_SEVERAL DAYS LATER_

Leo sighed. He felt tired, exhausted and for once like at his actual age. The man still didn't speak with the sisters but knew that they were secretly helping him and the boys. Yet he needed to get some steam off.

"Hey, here I am," a voice suddenly said and revealed, to his surprise, Greg the fireman. "Why did you call me again? It took me by surprise."

"Well, it's not the usual me but this also is not an usual thing to do. I'm kinda desperate," he admitted ashamed. "Can we just talk maybe?"

"Sure, I've got time. But why did you exactly call me, Leo?" Greg wanted to know curiously.

Leo swallowed hard. "You were once interested in my wife, a year ago or so but I was there as well. Never mind, I saw you and maybe you could be a friend."

"Oh." Greg was in shock, yet inside he was smiling. All went like planned. If only his opposite knew.

_FLASHBACK_

_The real Greg was shocked about this strange message on his receiver. He'd only seen the man from afar but hey, why not? _

_Then a man appeared out of nowhere and knocked him out. "You wouldn't mind if I lend me your body and mind, would you?" the demon said and changed into Greg. "Thank you." _

_Zankou smiled at the unconscious man and also on the receiver. Listening to the message, he only said in the end, "Perfect!" _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So, can we?" Leo's voice brought him back to reality. "Talk, I mean. Are you ready?"

Greg nodded. "Sure, go ahead. Take all the time you need. I can see that it bothers you. So tell me what has happened?"

Leo sighed. "It depends on how you think about time travel. If you remember the movies 'Back to the future', well, this is something I dealt with."

Greg looked at the man astonished. "You mean, literally, like Marty McFly and Doc Brown and dealt with the same problems?" The man nodded. "Wow. Amazing, I think. Of course, I know these movies and so go ahead."

Leo sighed relieved. "You should know that a young man came to my family some time ago and I quickly recognized him as my son. Chris is the name of my father and also the name of my baby boy. Anyway, we had some issues but we worked through them, I think."

"A young man from the future and you instantly knew he were your son?! Just by the name?" Greg asked in shock. "Wow. That must be crazy if you think about it, don't you think?"

Leo laughed a bit. "You might be right. Still, we only told a few people at first but then slowly the sisters found out as well, one by one. Two of them were told by another visitor from the future who turned out to be my first boy, Wyatt."

"Oh my! I guess that was quite a shock, wasn't it?" His opposite nodded. "Did you have any problems too? I mean, all couldn't be rosy, could it?"

Quickly Leo looked away, not wanting to be reminded of this particular trio. His one hand became a fist. "Well, there's a group of higher beings who watch all over people on Earth, yet a trio of them thought that killing children would be enough to serve the Greater Good. My ass, what did the kids do, except that they were born!"

"But you're not talking about your own children, are you?" Greg wanted to know but Leo's look gave him away. "Oh. What was the result in the end?"

Quietly sobbing was the answer. "Well," Leo began and gulped hard. "I lost and gained my baby boy on the same day. It was hard for all of us, especially me since I was there when he died. Yet we've been given a second chance with him, to raise him well." Tears ran over Leo's cheek.

Greg suddenly grinned behind Leo. "I bet you felt guilty and helpless, not being able to help him. To see him die and also on the hand of one of your friends."

Leo agreed nodding. "You have no idea how much I want to revive my old mentor and now kill him myself! He betrayed me on so many levels!"

"Yet you were one of them and still couldn't help your own child, isn't that true?" He looked at the man. "I can see that this loss still hunts you, though you have his baby version here," Greg or Zankou continued with his plot. "You will never forget this, won't you?"

Leo nodded in tears. "Part of me will but I have to concentrate on my living boys, but you're right. I wish I could do something right now."

Greg, however, had an idea, a new one. "How about you'll follow me and I might w..., I mean, show you a way."

The father was irritated, yet a feeling in him was nagging. Something was wrong here. Before he could think further, he was hit from behind and knocked out.

Zankou decided to let the Charmed Ones know what he'd done this time. So he shimmered with an unconscious Leo to the man's home.

* * *

_AT THE MANOR_

As Greg or Zankou reached the Halliwell Manor, the Charmed Ones looked and stood up, going into a fighting stance. "Well, you live up to your reputation, ladies! Here's your man."

"What have you done to him?" Piper wanted to know afraid but then again. "Let me guess, you talked and reminded him of our loss, big Chris, right?"

Zankou clapped his hands. "Wonderful. You're good, Piper. And now you all four are suffering from your loss. Poor, poor Halliwells!"

"What do you want now? You've got us adults, so?" Paige asked curiously before it dawned. "Oh my. You let us suffer, so Chris is without any protection, except Wyatt now."

Once more clapping. "Four down, one to go. And then your baby and the Shadow will be mine! And now: Adios!" He let Leo go and Zankou was gone.

The three sisters were shocked. Piper then helped Leo up before quickly checking on their boys. The other two started to prepare more potions. Just in case!

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Minor surprise that I put Leo herein as well. Next time we'll concentrate on Wyatt then.

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	18. Vision for the Twice-Blessed

Please don't kill me here when I even include Wyatt. And to be forewarned: It's a mix of the show and my own spin.

* * *

To lizardmomma: Thanks. Stay tuned!

* * *

**18. Vision for the Twice-Blessed**

_IN THE UNDERWORLD_

Zankou returned to his 'throne' and immediately started thinking again. The last human shield for Chris would be the hardest and also the toughest. How do you attack a toddler? He sighed. Time to talk to his second, again. "Laygan!"

"Yes, Master," came the prompt reply. The smaller demon bowed slightly and looked up at his Master. Laygan waited.

"You see I've got the four Halliwell adults and this only left the Twice-Blessed, Wyatt, yet he's only a child," Zankou offered, watching his 'second' closely. "What do you think?"

"Well, there are rumors about a demon named Vicus. He preys on little children with great powers while using their beloved objects, or better toys, to slowly turn them evil," Laygan replied, hopefully to please his Master.

"Sounds like my man," Zankou grinned. He leaned down to the smaller demon. "Get him! He may get paid if he does like I order."

Again Laygan bowed slightly and shimmered away. Only two hours later, he came back, in tow with a taller demon who was clearly not happy. "Here he is, Master. I'm gone," Laygan said bowed. "Just call if you need me." He was gone in the next second.

"Vicus, my friend, I've heard a lot about you and you could be of service for me. With a special kind of order," Zankou greeted the man and shook his hand. "How are you?"

"Fine, I think. But I'm confused why you want me here, Zankou," Vicus said, looking at his opposite in shock. "Anyway, you said you had a special order for me. So what is it?"

Zankou grinned. "Well, I need the Twice-Blessed child for a little 'session' down here and I want YOU to bring him to me. Can you do this for me?"

Vicus nodded like in trance. "Wait. I should bring Wyatt Halliwell to you when he could be the best victim for myself?!" He studied his opposite closely. "You always have a thing for great plans. What are you after this time? It must be huge if you go after the Charmed Ones and their offspring."

"Good guess. I brought the other four adults already down, with my knowledge and ability to change, and the last pawn in my game is little Wyatt Matthew Halliwell."

"Oh." Vicus sighed and went through his hair. Thinking about Zankou's plan, it did make sense. "All right. What do you want **me** to do?"

Zankou nearly jumped out of his skin for joy. His plan went well so far. "Okay, listen …"

The two demons talked for a long time. All to get their plan covered up to the tiniest detail. They had to be careful when it came to the Halliwells and especially the Twice-Blessed. For Zankou was a lot at stake.

* * *

_SOME TIME LATER_

Piper and Leo were worried about their children, because Wyatt and Chris distanced each other, yet no one knew why or could understand it. Their brotherly bond seemed to be broken. All of a sudden, Chris orbed into his Daddy's lap and snuggled into the man's chest.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Leo asked concerned and patted his baby boy's back. "Did he hurt you anywhere?" The man shared a look with his wife over their son's head.

The baby shook his head and silently cried and his tears were wiped away by his Daddy. He was soothed by him as well, yet unfortunately the little boy couldn't speak.

"Where's your brother?" Piper wanted to know and went to two of her three men. "I'm gonna speak with him, okay? You two will be fine and Daddy's going to feed you, peanut." The mother kissed both of them and walked away.

Leo nodded and kissed his baby son lovingly on his head. Then he started to make Chris food and his own. He just wondered what had gotten into Wyatt.

* * *

_MEANWHILE... _

Piper entered the nursery and looked for her oldest son who was still in his crib, yet Wyatt seemed to be talking to someone in the room, or someone close by. "Wyatt?" she asked bewildered into the room.

Wyatt turned to her. "Mommy," he only said and wanted to be picked up by his Mommy. What she did.

Still, Piper looked around the room as if she could see through the invisible cloak. "What's going on here?" she wondered out loud. Then she spoke to her son, "Do you know that you hurt your little brother, mh?"

"Iss?" Wyatt asked confused and put his fingers on his lips. He looked embarrassed and ashamed. "Sowwy."

"It's okay," Piper said and kissed him lovingly on his head. "C'mon, let's have some breakfast before your Dad and brother may eat all I made."

Wyatt giggled and wanted nothing more than to play with his baby brother but also with his new friend whom only he could see. The little toddler was confused.

* * *

_KITCHEN_

The moment Piper returned with Wyatt and both sat down to eat, the more Chris snuggled into Leo's chest as if to avoid eye contact with his older brother. This action, of course, not only wondered the concerned parents but also shocked the older boy.

Wyatt looked at his Mommy in tears who bent down and whispered into his ear, "We're going to solve this, I promise. How about you be with Mommy today and not go to Magic School? Mmh, what do you think?"

The boy nodded and ate his breakfast as fast as he could. Though he may understand WHY Chris was acting so weird, yet this new 'friend' had told him not to say anything to anyone. Not easy here.

Piper then walked to her husband and youngest son and let them know. "I'm going to take Wyatt with me today. How about you'll find out what Chris bothers?" She leaned down and said quietly, "You could use the spirit board for it. I'm sure Chris's powers are strong enough for this."

Leo nodded and kissed his baby boy on his head. "It's going to be okay, buddy. You'll see Wyatt is your best friend for good. Would you like to show me why you're so upset about your big brother?"

The little boy nodded and so did Piper who led then their eldest son out of the house, not knowing that their enemy could appear anywhere.

* * *

_ATTIC_

After they had eaten, father and son slowly walked to the family's holy place. There was the spirit board and Leo knew his son's powers might tell him what was wrong with Wyatt. With Chris on his arms, Leo looked around searching.

"Alright, let's see where your Mommy and aunties hide the spirit board. It must be here," the man said and, out of the blue, came the board into his hands – orbing. "Whoa. Thanks buddy." Leo kissed his baby boy on his cheek what made the boy squeal happily.

"Well then. I ask you something, buddy and you use your powers to answer, right?" Chris's little head nodded and concentrated himself on the pointer.

"Okay. Let's see. Why is Wyatt acting so weird lately?" Leo asked and stared at the spirit board, waiting for the pointer to move.

Chris listened carefully and gestured with his little forefinger to the pointer, trying to form the words 'invisible friend'. Here and there with some spelling mistakes, of course.

"A friend and invisible?" Leo requested stunned, going with his hand through his hair. "Right. And do you think this 'friend' may be a demon?"

Chris looked torn and then nodded slowly. He was afraid of this demon and what was worse for him that Wyatt listened to him. His big brother and protector.

Leo nodded as well and stroked over Chris's cheek. His boy leaned into the touch and suddenly he saw the bigger picture. Zankou's plan was really good. "Oh my god!" he whispered shocked. He took Chris into his arms. "Nothing will happen to you. Nothing," he promised over and over again. With four adults down, there was only one left: Wyatt.

The father tried not let his tears show. He'd already lost his son once and couldn't bare to lose him again. So would the whole family, Wyatt included.

* * *

_AT P3, WITH PIPER & WYATT_

The mother placed her boy on his blanket with his toys. "Okay, Wyatt. Mommy's working on her numbers while you play here, right?" Piper said and kissed him on his head. "See, I'm just behind the desk if you need me."

Wyatt nodded and began to play. He felt ashamed of how he'd treated his baby brother but his new friend was nice and wanted more as he was curious.

"Hey Wyatt," Vicus greeted the boy smiling and knelt down next to him. "You see I have a friend who wants to meet you soon."

"Who that?" the boy whispered, not to alert his Mommy, not so far away. "And you hurt my baby bro."

"I'm really sorry, I really am," Vicus apologized like the boy wanted. "But you could see my friend who just wants to show you something important."

"What?" Wyatt asked curiously and with him being Twice-Blessed. Well, it must open doors.

"Shsh," Vicus said with his finger on his mouth. "How about I'll return to you tonight and then you'll come with me, to my friend."

Wyatt looked nervously around, afraid of his Mom. "What with Iss?" he wanted to know. If something happened to his baby brother, he would never forgive himself.

"Don't worry about it," Vicus whispered soothing. "He won't notice, I promise." He looked at the young boy. "See you tonight, my boy." And he was gone.

Wyatt continued his play, totally oblivious that his mother had observed him the whole time. He wondered though why anyone was so concerned about him. The boy had made a promise before and he wouldn't break it, would he?

At her desk, behind her son, Piper had seen all. Or better, her son talking to someone invisible and they were making a plan for tonight. She should react but couldn't. Her own fear had stilled her. Zankou's plan was working fully. Damn him!

Wait. Zankou. What if he's the one behind all this? It'd make sense, in a way. She, Leo and her sisters were already out of the way and that left only Wyatt for protection – of Chris. She needed to tell her family.

Little did she know that Leo had already come to the same conclusion.

* * *

_LATER, AT NIGHT_

In the evening, the family had had dinner together. The four adults had been talking quietly and from time to time, there were looks going into Wyatt's direction. The boy had noticed this though but he and Chris had to go to bed soon, anyway.

In their beds then, Chris was quickly fallen asleep whereas Wyatt lay awake, waiting for his new friend to come back. He wanted to know more, not knowing that he'd open a door for Zankou to his baby brother.

"Hey, my friend," Vicus whispered as he returned to his 'victim'. Looking around, the demon saw that the other boy was sleeping in his bed. So this is the boy Zankou wanted. "Now are you ready to come with me? My friend really wants to show you something."

"What 'bout?" Wyatt asked, just as quietly, not wanting to wake his little brother. "Go now!"

Vicus then gently took the toddler out of his bed, hoping that none of the others had heard anything. It was quiet, and so Vicus and the Twice-Blessed child shimmered away.

Some time later, Chris woke up and looked over. His brother's bed was empty. For a moment, he wanted to call their parents but was too tired. Sleep was better at the moment.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD_

As they arrived, Wyatt, in the demon's arms, looked fascinated around. He'd never been in that place before but well, it also gave him the creepies, making him shudder.

"Afraid, my friend?" Vicus asked, having seen the reaction of the boy. "Don't worry, we are soon there."

Both demon and witch walked through long corridors until they reached a huge cave where Zankou was already waiting for them. It was silent for some time as then, in the end, the upper level demon came over and took the boy from Vicus.

"So you are Wyatt," Zankou said to the boy who nodded. "You will be almighty once, in the future."

Again a nod. "He say some piccies for me, do you?" Wyatt asked in awe. "What Kwissie?"

"He'll be okay, I promise," the demon offered smiling. "See, that's a way to show you pictures from the future. It may help you."

"How Mommy and Daddy? It night," the boy wanted to know curiously. He'd be in big trouble if his Mommy didn't find him in bed tomorrow morning.

"It'll be okay. You'll be back before the morning comes." Zankou looked directly at the toddler. "Now are you ready for the piccies? I will hold you all the time, okay?"

Wyatt looked suspicious at the man for just a second but then nodded. The friendly man waved his hand over a pool where pictures started to flow in front of him.

_VISION_

_After his Mommy's death, the brothers Wyatt and Chris began slowly to drift apart. The older boy looked for revenge in the underworld whereas the younger one saw his best friend becoming evil over time and this led him to the Resistance. _

_Over the years, Chris had been captured several times by Wyatt's demons and also tortured. It was just cruel and his baby brother was horribly bleeding. He was healed, but not by him. _

_When he'd come to the past, it went on. Ordered by him but in the end? Dead. _

_END OF VISION_

Wyatt was shocked and quietly sobbing. He'd never do that to his little brother, his best friend. He was NOT that kind of person. Never ever! The boy began to shake his head hard, not believing it.

Zankou saw this reaction and grinned in glee. The toddler was terrified, completely, and he'd have nightmares for weeks now and this meant he had to act quickly now. "Oh, my poor boy," he offered mocking.

Instead, Wyatt laid his head on the man's shoulder and continued his crying. How could he ever apologize for this? The boy needed to be forgiven and this could only be done by his baby brother.

"Eh, Vicus," Zankou called out after some time when the tears of the boy became too much for him. Wanted demon appeared immediately. "Take him back! Now! I need to prepare something. Go!" The demon went back to his 'throne'.

Vicus quickly took the boy from Zankou and soothed him with some words. Then he bowed slightly and shimmered away, back to the human's world.

After his two guests were gone, Zankou began to laugh. Loudly. All of Chris's protection was gone but he'd wait until the first birthday was over. This would be a challenge. Let the fun begin!

* * *

_BOYS' NURSERY_

It was still dark as Vicus returned quietly into the boys' room. The other boy was still sleeping soundly and Wyatt did as well. Today was his lucky day and it was time to go, anyway. The rest was up to the family. Vicus shimmered away.

Wyatt may be sleeping but inside he was in turmoil. Never ever could he face his baby brother and so he cried himself to sleep.

Chris awoke as he suddenly felt his brother's presence again, yet something seemed different. The little boy was too tired , so he let it be and left the problem for tomorrow.

Unnoticed, an Elder orbed in and laid his hands above both sleeping boys. With that a brotherly bond was formed which will grow over time. Satisfied the unknown Elder orbed back 'Up There'.

* * *

_THE NEXT MORNING_

When Leo and Piper entered the nursery, Wyatt immediately orbed into his Daddy's arms and started to sob again. "Whoa," Leo said startled. "What's wrong, buddy?" Though he shared a concerned look with his wife.

Piper, instead, took Chris who was searching for his brother's eyes but didn't succeed. The little baby laid his head on his Mommy's shoulder. "Okay, let's go to the kitchen and eat! Then we'll talk!"

Leo nodded and carried Wyatt down while Piper did Chris. Placing the boys in their stools, the mother began to prepare the breakfast for her family. Phoebe and Paige soon joined and the two sisters noticed the boys' strange behavior.

"Boys, what's going on?" Phoebe wanted to know curiously. She felt something weird in both her nephews but couldn't figure it out. "Well, let me know if you need my help. Anyway, I'm going to work now. Bye." She went to her job.

Paige only raised a skeptical eyebrow. Watching both her nephews closely, she noticed that Chris wanted his brother to look at him but Wyatt avoided it at all cost. Something was definitely going on here. Zankou? "I think one of you should talk to Wyatt. Alone," she suggested concerned.

The parents shared a look over the boys' heads. Silently they debated who would talk to their eldest son before Piper let Leo know that he'd be the best. The man took the hint and grabbed Wyatt out of his chair. Both women looked after Chris meanwhile.

Chris, however, just watched his father and brother leave. He squealed slightly to get his mother's attention which worked perfectly. Sucking on his thumb, he waited for their return.

* * *

_FATHER TO SON – TALK _

Leo brought his son to the garden where he put the boy into his lap. "Okay, buddy, what's going on with you? Like to tell me, mmh?"

Wyatt swallowed hard. "New fiend took me 'ark pwace. Tere 'other fiend' show me how I mean to Kwis. Am evil!" He searched for his Daddy's warmth which the father eagerly provided.

Leo was in shock. That couldn't be true! "Listen to me, Wyatt," he started and made his son look directly at him. "You're not evil! Never will be, do you hear me! Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

Wyatt just nodded but he was shaken to the core. He knew he needed to protect his baby brother, yet the images would haunt him for good. Sniffling he hoped for the best since Chris's first birthday was coming up. This day was important for the whole family, him included.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Well, next time it'll be dealt with the first birthday which we didn't see on screen. And another forewarning: I messed up a bit in the next chapters. Sorry. *blush*

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	19. Reminder of Grief & Joy

This is the normal one but when the next chapter follows, you may notice that I've messed up a bit. Sorry. *blush*

* * *

To lizardmomma: Which Elder do you mean? Kevin? That's the one from S5, remember?

To makoto20: Thanks, and yeah, it comes soon: Every 14 days. lol

* * *

**19. Reminder of Grief & Joy**

_PREPARATIONS_

When Phoebe came home, several days later, she found her older sister busy in the kitchen. Where else? She was preparing a cake and several batches of cookies for Chris's big day, meaning his first birthday. It smelt good. Well, the middle sister had to try one … but she only got a slap on her hand.

"Don't even think about it!" Piper said, not even turning around. "All of them are for the kids, so back off! What are you doing home so early anyway, Phoebe?"

"Well, I was bored and all my work has already been done, so I decided to go home," Phoebe explained smiling and sitting down on one of the chairs. "Where's Paige, by the way?"

"In the city. Buying decorations and all that stuff and she's meeting Speedy Gonzales." Piper continued with her work. "He's coming over to help here. It'd be done so fast, you know."

"Speedy Gonzales?" Phoebe requested stunned.

"Her charge, Speed, silly. Could you put the cookies in several colored dishes for me, please? Thank you, honey."

Phoebe stood up again and looked for the wanted dishes in the cupboard. Finding those easily, the middle sister wanted to know more. "And where are your men? I haven't seen them yet."

"Attic," Piper only offered and looked directly at her younger sister. "Don't disturb them, please! It's important, especially for Leo and Wyatt."

The middle sister quickly looked away, also instantly reminded of the loss of her grown nephew. "I know and understand," she responded blushing. Then again, "When will Paige come home again?"

"She's already here," Paige's voice called out. Sighing she added, "Just be lucky that Speed decided to help. Otherwise we would never get that done fast, right Speedy?"

The young man blushed what made the sisters laugh. He just put out the decorations and did all like the family wanted it. Nothing would disturb this day, would it?

* * *

_ATTIC – THE SAME TIME _

Leo sat huddled in a corner, tears running down his cheeks while reading an all too familiar letter. It was the letter of his son who had died yet was born a year ago. He couldn't believe that a year had already passed. Would he ever get over it? Obviously not.

"Oh Chris, I miss you so much," the father whispered quietly. "I know you're still here but will it be the same? You may look alike but … but I just can't." He sobbed again.

Then his boys orbed over, planting themselves into his lap and saying in unison, "Dada." Chris was close to tears as if he could feel his Daddy's grief. Wyatt patted his baby brother on his back, trying to support him, of course.

Leo felt torn but he had to be strong. For his family and especially his boys. Taking his youngest son closer to his chest, the father soothed him. "Shsh, Chris. It's going to be okay. I'm fine."

His little boy hiccuped but nodded. He could feel that today was a special day but for whom, no idea. Chris just felt happy.

Wyatt, though, did understand what was going on. It was his brother's birthday and they were here to distract him which was easy. Still, he felt insecure. This vision had scared him for life.

A Shadow appeared next to Leo. The form smiled at the two boys before speaking, "I thought you'd be here. Has already a year passed? Mmh, the boys sure have grown."

Leo turned to it. "Oh, it's you. Yeah, it's been a year but I still feel the loss. By looking at them, I wonder if they grow up to be loving brothers or sworn enemies. Anyway, what brings you to us?"

The Shadow sighed. "Well, lately I've felt some insecure vibes coming from all of you, except Chris. It makes me wonder what has been going on, so care to share?"

Now it was Leo's turn to sigh. "Zankou got us all, one by one. With that he has now a free way to get Chris, so you'll have to be extra careful in the next time. Zankou even got Wyatt, though the sisters and I have agreed to pretend to be shaken up as we have figured him out already."

"Oh. I see." The Shadow's gaze was concerned. There was only one element of uncertainty: When would Zankou attack in the end? "By the way, your son may surprise you all with his wish."

"What do you mean?" Leo's curiosity got the best of him and looked at his baby son in shock. "He wouldn't conjure anything, would he?"

The Shadow smirked. "Na, I won't tell you anything. It'd ruin the surprise, wouldn't it? Well, if it works, I may have a vessel soon." And he was gone, again.

Leo sighed and took his baby boy from his chest, looking him directly into his green eyes. "What are you planning, mmh?" His eldest son only grinned and the father felt it was going to be a long day. He just didn't know yet how right he was.

* * *

_THE PARTY_

Quicker than thought, everything was ready. Piper looked satisfied around and nodded since the living room was barely recognizable. Every corner was decorated with balloons, streamers, confettis and a lot more. Nothing was forgotten, hopefully.

"Leo, you can come down now!" Piper yelled to the ceiling and soon footsteps could be heard. A loud knock startled the adults. "Who could this be? Paige!"

The youngest sister sighed and walked to the front door. Opening it, she was shocked. "Victor? What are you doing here, not that I mind, of course." Seeing his look, she continued, "Come in, please. It's your Dad, guys!"

As the two appeared in the living room, Piper and Phoebe's jaws dropped. "Dad?!" the two sisters asked confused and at once. "What's going on?" the eldest sister went on.

Victor hugged his girls, Paige included. "Don't tell me you've forgotten to invite me to Chris's birthday, haven't you?" The look on the sisters' faces told him all, making him sigh. "Oh. Never mind, where's the guest of honor?"

"Here, Grandpa," Leo greeted the older man (technically) smiling and handed him Chris. "How you're doing, Victor? Everything okay?"

Victor simply nodded and just played with his youngest grandson. However, seeing his girls' faces, he offered smiling, "I forgive you, girls. Whoever invited me did it, because you seem under stress, right?" All three sisters nodded. "Then I understand. And who is this young man, by the way?" he asked finally.

"Oh sorry," the young man apologized blushing. "I'm Speed, Paige's charge. My name is to take literally and that's why I'm here. To decorate all this for the birthday boy but now I need to go!"

"No, you're staying!" Piper quickly cut in and grabbed the man's arm. "You've helped a lot today and this gives you the right to stay! End of discussion!"

Speed sighed but then nodded. "Okay. If you insist." He shrugged and held his arms out. "Who am I to complain?" There was laughing and giggling. Another sigh. "Right. I think we should get started before the kids fell asleep." He pointed to the kids.

"Good point," Phoebe said happily while Piper walked to the kitchen and got the cake with one candle. "See Chris, there's your cake! Happy birthday, little one." She kissed him on his cheek.

"Yeah," Paige agreed smiling and did the same like her older sister on the boy's other cheek. Chris giggled happily. "Happy birthday, my hero."

The last word caught Wyatt's attention. From afar there was this whisper again. Hero. Yes, **Chris** was the hero because of what he did before. Nodding, he now also kissed his baby brother's cheek. "'appy birthday, Kwis."

Victor kissed the boy on his head before handing him back to his Daddy, knowing full well that Leo needed his baby boy more on this special day. "Happy birthday, Chris! But presents later!" Everyone laughed, even Leo.

The father patted his child on his head and Chris looked up at his Daddy gurgling. He kissed him on his head as well. "I love you, my boy. All the best for your life and I'll be there! Happy birthday, Chrissie boy."

At the end, Piper walked closer to her baby boy and kissed him carefully on his forehead. "Happy birthday, peanut," she said, half in tears and then held the cake in front of Chris. "Now blow the candle out and make a wish, peanut."

In his Daddy's arms, Chris took his time to 'think' about it before an idea hit him. Looking at his big brother, he squealed with laughter and then took a deep breath, blowing the candle out. Then a little black kitten appeared in the boy's arms. "Mine."

"Whoa. Where did the cat come from?" Piper asked astonished. "Leo, any ideas, please?"

Before Leo could answer, an orb signaled Kevin's arrival. "Hey there, Halliwells. This little cat came from Chris's own witchcraft. All children have that, by the way." The Elder walked over to the little guy and kissed him on his head. "Happy birthday, little one. All the best wishes for life, Chris Halliwell."

"Wait a second, Kevin." Piper grabbed the Elder's arm before he was leaving. "You said all children have it. Does that mean, I mean, that Wyatt has it and we did too?" she asked incredulously.

Kevin smiled at her. "Yeah, that's true. Only you three played and Wyatt used it to help big Chris before. Now it depends on the boys how long it'll last before they'll grow out of it. Maybe four to five years, I assume." He quickly orbed away, full knowing Piper's temper.

All members, without kids in their arms, grabbed Piper's hands before something could explode. The mother shot them an irritated look since she still held the cake. "Not funny, guys."

"Right," Phoebe said and clapped her hands. "Let's sit down and celebrate. If we go on like this, the babies will fall asleep on the cake." She pointed to the kids yawning already.

* * *

_FAMILY TIME _

"Agreed," Paige replied and shoved Speed and Victor gently to the table. "It's table time as we say. Before our guest of honor really fell asleep. And not to forget: the presents!"

"Indeed." The eldest sister put the cake down and sliced it in pieces, smaller ones for Wyatt and Chris. "Let's eat then, and then Chris gets his presents."

Chris squealed delighted in his Daddy's arms. "Whoa, careful buddy," Leo said suddenly and put his son's arms down. "First eating, then it comes it." He then shoved a piece of cake into Chris's mouth and the boy ate it.

Half an hour later the family and their guest had finished. And the cake was also no more. All breathed in relief but the youngest member squealed once again, because he wanted to have his presents.

"Yeah, we got it, peanut," Piper said after the loud order. "Alright, who wants to start? Dad? Phoebs? Paige?"

"How about the helping man?" Speed cut in smiling and then laughing at the family's shocked faces. "Oh, you didn't expect this, did you? As it was pointed out several times already, the whole magical community knew of Chris and so do I. Though I couldn't have known that Chris's aunt would be my whitelighter." There was a hand on his arm. "Right. Chrissie, look at me!" The baby did as told and Speed let a gift appear. "Here, my little present for you."

Chris tried to grab it but couldn't, so his Daddy helped him. Tearing the paper away, both father and son found a children's book for magic and also some dried rare potion ingredients. "Wow," Leo said astonished. "Thank you, man."

"No problem. For all what he did, it's nothing." Speed smiled sadly before going on. "So, who's next?"

"Oof," Victor said shocked. "With that my present will look like nothing." Sighing, the grinning Grandpa caught quickly Chris's attention. "Hey, big boy, see what Grandpa has for you." A small teddy with a soft touch book appeared in the man's hand.

Leo took it and gave Chris over to his Grandpa for a short time, knowing his son wanted to hug the older man. He smiled at Victor briefly. Chris then returned to him and hugged the gift for a long time.

"Oh wow, look at our little cutie here," Paige said happily and clapped her hands in response. "Anyway, now it's my turn to bring joy to the boy." She just earned irritated looks which she ignored. "Hey Chris, look at your auntie here!" The baby did as wanted. An orb was heard. "Here, my little gift for you." Handing it over, she waited for his reaction.

The little boy opened it, with his Daddy's help, of course, and found a little book with a pen and a little toy. The toy was accepted but the other things made him confused. Looking at his Daddy who smiled, Chris could only shrug.

Phoebe didn't know what to say. "With those emotional moments, how can I top this?" Sighing, the middle sister caught Chris's attention such as quickly. "Well, Chrissie, this is my gift for you. I hope you're going to like it."

Opening it, the boy found more soft toys for him but also even more children's books. Sighing, he asked himself when he should read all this or would Wyatt, Mommy or Daddy read them to him? Well, Chris was slowly getting tired but there were still three people left: his parents and brother.

Leo whispered into his son's ear grinning. "I know, buddy. It's nearly over." He kissed his boy's head. "So who wants next?"

"Me, me," Wyatt answered eagerly, making all laugh. The older boy looked confused around but then asked simply, "Wanna show 'im som'ing. Can I?" He batted his eyelids hopefully.

Piper and Leo exchanged a worried look but then slowly nodded. "But only if your aunt Paige keeps you both on her radar and comes if you are in trouble, okay?"

The kids nodded and Wyatt took Chris's hand and orbed away, leaving the adults back to wonder where they'd go. Well, except one. Leo.

* * *

_GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE_

The two little boys reformed on the bridge, right on the top beam. Chris was astonished and looked around in awe but never letting go of his brother's hand.

"You like it?" Wyatt asked after some time and his baby brother just nodded. "Knew it." And he hugged the younger boy happily.

Chris, however, was fascinated but his older brother could see that it was getting dark. Time to return home. Wyatt grabbed his brother's hand again and orbed both of them back home.

* * *

_BACK AT THE PARTY_

Piper paced afraid in the living room, worried about her children, yet her family didn't seem to share her worry, especially Leo. She could only sigh but then in relief as orbs were heard. Her kids were back and right in their places where they had sat before.

"Where have you been?" the mother just wanted to know curiously.

"Piper!" Leo cut in smiling. He looked at his eldest son and offered grinning, "You two were on the Golden Gate Bridge, right? I had a feeling you'd go there." His son blushed. "It's okay, son."

His wife shot him an angry look but sat down again. "How do you know?" she wanted to know curiously but a squeal from her youngest son caught her attention. "Yeah, I know, peanut. You want your presents from Mommy and Daddy." Piper could only sigh.

Leo looked at his wife and mother of his children. "Who wants first? I'd suggest you since I really want to spend some time alone with my son. If you don't mind, especially today." He tried to hold his tears back, yet it was getting harder.

Piper laid a hand on her husband's arm, full knowing why. "Alright. Then it's me and after this the whole family, Speed included, is going to leave Leo and Chris alone, okay?" All nodded, Wyatt included. "Right. Here peanut, my gift for you."

Again, Leo helped with the opening. In it the little boy found baby cooking utensils – for later, to help his Mommy cooking, and a soft baby book. Chris hugged his Mommy happily and squealed in delight.

Piper was crying meanwhile. "Oh, I'm so happy you like it, baby." She kissed him on his forehead. "And now, as promised, we're going to leave you and Daddy alone for a while. Bye you two!" She took Wyatt's hand and led the family, and Speed, out.

Yet some members couldn't suppress their curiosity, mainly Phoebe, and so they quietly hid behind the door. Until Piper dragged them away – by the ears!

* * *

_FATHER TO SON_

Once he was sure to be alone, Leo turned his baby boy to himself and placed him in front of his face. Laying his boy's forehead upon his, the father let some new tears fall down his face.

"I lost you today but gained you as well. To look into your eyes, I remember you. Always," Leo said quietly and his son's little hand landed on his cheek. He laughed a bit. "Oh, I miss you, Chris."

Chris squealed happily as his Daddy played with him. Though he wondered when his Daddy would give him his present, and what, of course. Looking into his father's familiar green eyes, the boy asked with his look.

"I know, I know. You want your present from me but what if I told you that Wyatt has done this already. Mmh?"

Chris watched his father carefully and thought about what his Daddy had said. As he realized it, after a long time, he threw himself around his Dad's neck.

Leo smiled and was grateful for this small gesture. It meant everything to him. After losing his grown up son, the father thought he'd never find joy again but watching his sons helped him dealing with the loss. Leo couldn't understand that a year had already passed by.

Deciding that it was time to play, Chris orbed out of his Dad's hold and onto the floor. His Daddy followed him and tried to catch him but he always orbed away laughing. Only for a few metres, anyway. He found this new game funny.

Leo was soon sweating as his baby boy played with him, that he knew but he loved it. His boys could never exhaust him. That he was sure of, though he knew of his son's endless supply of energy. Or may be endless.

Chris liked it but he was tired. After all, it was a long day and his Daddy was there to catch him right on time. Falling asleep in his Daddy's arms, he just felt his Daddy's kiss on his head. The little boy sighed in content.

Having caught his baby boy and kissing him, Leo was really grateful for his life. He was so done with his own magical 'career', except now in Magic School, of course. But his family would always come first, no matter what. Laying his young son into his crib, the father kissed him once again and checked onto his eldest son as well. These two little kids are the future of so much more.

Leo then quickly joined his wife in their bedroom. Wrapping his arms around her, he fell asleep smiling.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Hope you haven't cried here. ;) If you have, I'll hand a magical handcherkief over. *hands* As I said before, the next two chapters with this could be a minor mess up but I realized it too late. Once again: Sorry!

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


End file.
